Wolf King
by Bairen
Summary: We all know how Weiss became who she is, the Schnee Heiress. But what about the rest of team RWBY? With the upcoming race in Honor of Ruby, the remaining members return home. With the exception of Weiss, who gets the honor to travel to Ruby's homeland. Unfortunately this is an AU, and in AU's there are always complications along their simple adventures.
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor the excerpt, A Vision of Fenrir.. **

****05/23/2014 **Beta update by: **Silverheart117 ****

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Vision of Fenrir<strong>_

_**The door opens with a mountain in the distance framing my view.  
>Beneath it lies a lush green forest.<br>Beside the forest runs a pure blue river.  
>The Sun is bright, hanging high in the sky.<br>Suddenly the picture changes.  
>The river runs red with blood.<br>Dismembered bodies float towards me through the bloody tide.  
>High in the sky, the huge head of a wolf appears.<br>Jaws widening, he grasps the sun and consumes it.  
>Like a rapid twilight, the sky darkens.<br>All that remains beneath the blackened sky is a band of silver, lying across the horizon.**_

* * *

><p>The southern edge of the Emerald Forest held a clearing where a river of water flowed into to the Emerald Lake.<p>

A figured covered by an orange travelers cloak shimmered into view at the river's delta. The figure stood tall and faced away from the forest with white-gloved hands clasped behind its back.

Soon, five more joined the first at the edge of the lake one by one. Each wore a different colored travelers cloak than the last.

Green was first, emerging from a bush. Red was second, appearing from a fire. White was third, falling from the sky. Black was fourth, manifesting from the shadows. Gold was fifth, simply strolling in.

When the newcomers neared Orange, they kneeled before it and closed their right hand to their chest. They were the knights, and Orange was their Sovereign.

The Sovereign turned to face the knights, bidding them to rise. A moment later it raised a white-gloved hand and commanded the knights to face west.

A small cliff side was seen poking out of the vast Emerald Forest. It seemed to be made from rubble; littered with everything from pebbles to boulders.

The sun burned brightly as it crawled across the afternoon sky. The moon, as clear as day, was slowly catching up to the sun. Its pace significantly faster than that of its counterpart's as it crossed the same bright blue sky.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake. When the cloaked figures looked up, they saw that the moon had caught up to the sun, barely touching its edge. The shaking only grew stronger as the seconds passed and the moon consumed the light.

A wolf's howl was heard from the forest, and the quakes stopped. It was as if the howl commanded the earth to freeze. Of the five knights only White noticed the moon was covering a fourth of the sun.

The earthquake shook boulders and pebbles from their perches on the cliffside. Soon enough the cliff had transformed into a mountain of stones.

After regaining their footing, the figures looked north, from where they heard the howl. But a glint of red had caught Gold's eyes. Giving a shout, the knight pointed at the river.

The river was gradually turning red as if a blood bath had occurred upstream. A pair black glove covered hands reached into the river to cup a handful the red water for inspection. Letting the water seep out, the golden hooded figure shouted in glee.

Red dust crystals, and lots of it.

Long, slender, manicured fingers plucked a red fragment from the black gloved hands. Holding the fragment towards the remaining sunlight, Red shook its hooded head. They were actually gemstones, rubies to be precise. This cause the golden hood to squeal even louder and frantically mine the river. The rest of the group shook their heads in disbelief.

Gold's mining didn't get very far, for black smog began to emerge from the edge of the forest. The disintegrating limbs of Grimm began to flow down the river. Screams followed not long after. The red of rubies was replaced with the red of blood as human limbs replaced withering black ones.

When the first human extremity flowed into sight, the Sovereign instantly lifted the golden cloaked figure with fury. The knights were specifically instructed to not bring any sort of underlings with them to witness the phenomenon. A howl interrupted Orange's chiding and caused the witnesses to look toward the cliff once more.

They were graced with the silhouette of a wolf's head with its jaws open wide, ready to eat the sun whole. With one quick snap the world fell into darkness. The moon and the sun were overlapping, creating something seen only once every thousand years in Remnant, a Solar Eclipse.

Another howl vibrated through the forest as the figures stood seemingly hypnotized by the sight before them: a wolf. A wolf the size of a Deathstalker, if Green's word was anything to go by. Its immense stature wasn't what had them mesmerized, though, it was the silver aura that outlined its entire body.

And if they weren't entranced enough by its aura, then it was the two swirling pools of silver that slowly manifested in the pitch black horizon. It was as if those eyes could see straight through their souls.

Blood curling screams filled the air as gunshots were heard. Bullets and taser shots alike bounced of the animal's natural shield.

The knights took this cue to make their escape, all but one.

The Black Knight stayed behind, and under the hooded cloak a smirk of satisfaction appeared. With one last stare, the knight faded into the darkness; but not before growling out four words of excitement.

"May the hunt begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Devilish Morning

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

_"thoughts"_

*sounds*

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

******05/29/2014 **Beta update by: **Silverheart117******

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" She screamed, her hand shooting out into the darkness as if to save her loved one's life. With heavy pants she realized she was chasing a memory. As she slowly lowered her hand to grip the sheets, she called out her beloved's name in whispers. Unknown to the heiress, tears started spilling down her cheeks. "<em>She's gone... she's been gone for almost 5 years now. Get a grip Weiss."<em>

Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and valedictorian for her class at Beacon. Her team graduated with the best scores both as as team and as individuals, despite being in a three manned team after the accident.

That was two years ago, she's 23 years old and two years into her training to take the position of CEO.

When she graduated from Beacon, her father had given her control of the eastern branch of the SDC to test her skills. With all the power she was given, she organized the Faunus Equality Rights campaign. So far it proved to be one of the greatest movements ever conducted.

She froze when a low whine disrupted her thoughts. The noise had caught her by surprise. The feeling of a familiar appendage nudging her face as if it was trying to wipe away her tears caused her to loosen up. Stroking it, she brought her hands up to caress its ears as she buried her face into its neck. Another whine."You dolt, stop that, Schnee's do not shed tears."

The words only cause the familiar intruder to pull heiress into a comforting hug and whine some more.

Weiss reacted to this by burying her face deeper into its neck and crying louder than before. "_It doesn't matter how long it's been, I'll never be able to stop chasing, never be able to stop dreaming, never be able to stop wanting and most of all; I'll never be able to stop wishing. I'm meant to be alone… Forever..._"

As if it could read her thoughts. The intruder pulled Weiss closer with a whimper, followed by a short nuzzle into Weiss's hair. A small gesture saying, 'you are not alone, I am here.'

"Oh Schwarz."

Weiss had taken in two wolf cubs a year before graduation. Honestly, Weiss was surprised Professor Ospin let her keep them in the dormitory. The previously named Schwarz was one of the two. She was female, oddly enough, considering she grew to be bigger than her male counterpart. Her coat was as black as night, glistening red when light shone upon it at a certain angles. Her ruby-red eyes were speckled with gold dust, and her graphite black claws can tear through the strongest mineral like butter. She was just a tad larger than a full-grown Beowolf.

As Weiss' waterworks slowly came to an end she questioned where her other wolf was, "Where's Silber?"

Silber, Schwarz's aforementioned counterpart, was male. He had slick silver fur that shone white, in a similar way to Schwarz's two-toned coat. One of his most distinguishing features was an intricate white diamond mark on his forehead. His eyes were an icy blue, the same color as Weiss'. Steel grey claws adorn his paws. While he was smaller than Schwarz, he was still larger than a full-grown Beowolf.

Schwarz turned her gaze to the open balcony doors. "Ah... hunting again? Good thing he wasn't here to witness my breakdown. He probably won't recognize me as the alpha if he ever saw my weak side." Schwarz whined and shook her head furiously as if trying to say it's not true.

"Why do you two still stick to me anyways?" Weiss questioned Schwarz with saddened eyes. Schwarz looked at Weiss as if she's crazy then started a licking frenzy.

"Okay okay! I get it Schwarz! You can stop now!" Weiss giggled as she tried to get away from the 'kisses'. The wolf refused to give up and continued her attack until Weiss' stomach lets out a low growl. Schwarz stopped and stared angrily at Weiss. Blushing, Weiss understood why Schwarz was mad at her, she had once again forgotten to eat dinner. "Lunch" she mumbled.

With a growl, Schwarz picked Weiss up with her teeth and tossed a squeaking ice princess onto her back. No matter how often this happen, Weiss would never get used to being picked up liked that. It was just so... uncivilized. Once she landed on Schwarz's back Weiss grabbed whatever amount of fur she could get her hands onto before Schwarz sprinted to the dining room; cursing the black and red wolf all the way because she was still in her pj's. A Schnee should never be seen like this.

Schwarz and Silber acted more like nannies than anything else. Though Schwarz was the only one to see Weiss' weak side. Maybe it was because Schwarz smelt like forests and roses… Maybe because Schwarz smelt like _her._

* * *

><p>Two female figures sat around an extravagant dining table in an even more extravagant dining hall. One, a blonde, had her head laying on the table complaining that it's too early to be awake and questioning why on earth she agreed to meet with Weiss so early. The other was ignoring the grumbling mess of said blonde as she read the morning newspaper and sipped on a cup of warm milk.<p>

Suddenly, a set of cat ears perked up while the cup of milk and newspaper in the latter's hands are placed on the table. "Hey babe, can you open the doors?"

"But it's already open kitty cat." the busty blonde groaned out.

"Trust me, you probably want to open them wider." The black haired beauty purred as she walked over a specially sealed cabinet and took out a dog treat, one that oddly resembled a cookie. All the while asking the maids to bring in the heiress's breakfast.

"Fine, but just so you know you owe me another one." The blonde stood up and walked towards the door. With a huff of frustration, she shoved the doors open. Just in time too, for no sooner than the doorway was cleared a black and red ball of fur to barreled through. "Blake!" she shouted as she got bulldozed by the formerly mentioned furball. "God damnit Schwarz!" She yelled at the wolf while getting back on her feet. "I should've know dating a black cat would get me bad luck..." she mumbled.

"I don't bring you_ that_ much bad luck do I, Yang?" Blake called over to her shoulder as she picked up Weiss.

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. The beauty and the beast pair. The former a human, the latter a Faunus, both deeply infatuated with the other. Ranked second and third in their graduating class, right behind Weiss. Both 23 years of age.<p>

Yang was a jack of all trades. After graduation she started out as a mercenary. Taking up any requests or jobs at any price. Over time her prices gradually increased because the jobs they sent her on no longer gave her the thrill she thrived for. Now she's known as the infamous owner, and part time bartender, of the Black Sun. Housed below the equally famous Golden Lotus. An all in one hotel, featuring the cooking of one master chef Lie Ren, and the second to none baking of Nora Valkyrie; both co-owners.

Though a large number of jobs still asked for her, she needed to think of some solution so she could stay on the good terms with those who requested her help. With Blake's help and advice, she set up a bulletin board for the requests to be taken by other hunters and huntresses. Of course these requests can only be taken with the confirmation from the remaining members of either team RWBY or team JNPR. The club was more like a night guild than anything, and with Yang's reputation, there was never a scarcity of requests.

Blake, true to her word, became Weiss's personal bodyguard and head of the SDC security force in the eastern branch. With her knowledge from being ex-White Fang member, she kept the heiress out of harms way better than any other leading security company in the world. She was also proved to be of a great asset in preventing most of the White Fang attacks.

Not only was Blake the first Faunus to hold an important position in the SDC, but she held the only position where she held the heiress' life in the palm of her hands. She was a role model, a figure that commanded respect, the first to show that every Faunus has the chance to become who they want to be just as long as they work hard for it. And right now she wanted to retrieve the heiress from a stampeding wolf.

"Schwarz!" Blake shouted; effectively stopping the wolf in its tracks. Looking around to see who called her, Schwarz's ears flatten and her tail drooped as her eyes locked with Blake's angry ones.

Blake's eyes softened at the sight of the whimpering wolf and pulls out the dog treat from behind her back. "Hier," Blake said in a much softer tone with no trace of her former anger. Schwarz immediately perked back up and trotted over to Blake. Once she was close enough, Blake instructed her to lay down and stay put as she put the cookie shape dog treat on her muzzle.

Smirking at the sight she has created, Blake walked around the wolf to retrieve the dazed heiress. Upon lifting Weiss, Blake heard her girlfriend cursing her choice in women. "I don't bring you that much bad luck do I, Yang?"

Not a moment later she heard Yang laughing hysterically. With a shake of her head she continued to pick up the tiny dazed heiress and settled her into the chair at the head of the table. "My savior," Weiss disorientedly commented.

"Any time, boss." Blake smirked and patted her on the back.

Snapping out of her daze, Weiss wondered what had gotten Yang to laugh like a hyena. "What are you laughing at you hooligan?!" Yang, barely able to sit up, pointed at Schwarz. Weiss turned towards the said black and red furball she couldn't help but coo at the sight of her beloved wolf.

Schwarz, lying on her belly with her ears flattened against her skull. Her eyes were crossed due to her concentration being centered on the dog treat that lay on her muzzle. Upon hearing her master's affectionate voice, she removed her gaze from the cookie to look at Weiss. Tilting her head in confusion, Schwarz dropped her treat bringing out a whimper when she realized she dropped it.

Unable to stand the cuteness of her wolf anymore Weiss instructed Schwarz to pick up her treat. "Hier!" after Schwarz carefully picked up the treat with her teeth and dropped it into Weiss' palm. She brushed off any possible dirt on the treat and fed it to Schwarz while scratching her ears and saying "Gut volf, gut volf." Schwarz barked happily while her tail thumped the ground in satisfaction.

*snap*  
>*chuckles*<br>*giggles*

"What are you two fiends up to now?" Unable to contain it anymore, Yang bursted out in laughter. Tears ran down Yang's face as she rolled around on the ground. Blake stood near her beloved and trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Princess, you should ... really... ask your mirror who is the fairest ... one of all." Yang managed to choke out between her bouts of laughter.

Blake, now calmed but had a mischievous smirk adorning her face. "I know my look makes me desirable and all, but I didn't expect you to follow my footsteps princess."

In horror, Weiss took out her scroll to check what she looked like. "Schwarz!" was all she could muster. Schwarz looked up at her master with a tilt of her head and eyes filled with innocence. She was confused on why her master called for her with such anger.

Knowing her pet wolf did not understand her current cause of distress, Weiss drover her palm into her face with a groan. "_Schwarz, you are lucky I love you so much otherwise you'd be back on the streets."_ Her scroll beeped as she received a picture message from Yang. Giving Yang the death stare, she dreaded to see what was sent. Opening the message, her palms once more found her face and she groaned louder than before.

A look at the picture reveals a Weiss sat on her throne like chair, scratching Schwarz's head with both hands in pure adoration. The light shone down upon her, as if she was an angel with her beloved animal. Weiss was in her pajamas, which in and of itself wasn't such a bad thing.

Another look at the picture depicted Weiss with, a very aptly named, bed head. Unfortunately, a certain wolf had dragged her out of the room before she even had a chance to crawl out of bed, let alone brush her hair. Her hair was slicked back graced with an immeasurable number of baby strands sticking out in every conceivable direction. Of course all preparation credits goes to the ever so mischievously innocent Schwarz.

_"Can my day get any worse?"_ Weiss thought. Checking her scroll once more she only groaned again. It was only 7:00 AM.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Reason

**Flames are always welcomed. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

*sounds*

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash-browns with straight black coffee was what Weiss and Yang had for breakfast. Blake opted for a cup of warm milk, a sandwich jammed with tuna and a can of sardines. Schwarz lapped up a large bowl of milk.<p>

Schwarz didn't allow Weiss to freshen-up until her plate was devoid of food. Yang kept teasing Weiss about how it seemed as if Weiss was the pet, rather than the master. If it wasn't for Blake threatening Yang to drop it with no cuddle time, Weiss would have mauled Yang before she finished her breakfast. As Weiss left the dining room to freshen up, Schwarz decided to also leave and take a nap in front of the fireplace in the lobby. Leaving the two love birds to chat.

* * *

><p>"So...kitty cat, why did Weiss call me for? She could have just dropped by my place to chat instead of having me wake at this ungodly hour! I mean it's only..." Yang pulled out her scroll, " 7:30! SEVEN THREE ZERO BLAKE!" Yang shoved her fingers in Blake's face to emphasis the time. "Ughh... I just wanna go back to sleep..." Unable to get any sympathy from her beloved, Yang dropped her head onto the table.<p>

"Come on babe, let's go to the living room where we can cuddle while waiting for Weiss. I'm sure Weiss called you here for the need of privacy." Blake kissed Yang on the cheek then stalked out the room with an extra sway in her hips.

"Mmm... That ass." Yang stared at her girlfriend's ass.

"Yang, stop staring at my ass and get up already." Blake smirked.

"Ain't my fault your butt is so puuuurrrrrrefect" purred Yang as she ran towards Blake to pick her up bridal style just to hurdle over the couch. Falling on to the couch, Yang pulled Blake in-between her legs and nuzzles into the hair.

"You'll never stop with the cat puns will you?" Asked with annoyance, but was smiling at her girlfriend's antics.

"Nope! They're just too pawesome." As Yang nuzzled further into Blake's hair wearing a silly grin.

Blake sighed, "So how have you been Yang?" The two love birds played catchup as Weiss finishes her shower.

* * *

><p>Weiss walked into the lobby just in time to hear Yang say, "Damn, princess is sure taking her time. She must be asking her mirror if she's fairest one of all... Wait... Does she have that mirror Blakey?!"<p>

"I do not need a mirror to tell me who the fairest one of all, for I already know." Weiss smirked as she strutted over to the love seat and sat down with the grace of a queen. "No it's not you, you're the perverse brute the mirror mentions to avoid". Yang fumed at that comment, but Blake reigned her back telling her she asked for it. Weiss was not surprised when she felt a fury head snuggle into her lap not too long after she sat down. Scratching the base of Schwarz's ear Weiss waited for Yang to calm down to address the reason why she was here. "Yang, I want you to represent my company for the Regal Cup this year. "

"Regal Cup? I thought that was just a once in a life time race!" Yang's eyes began to light up realizing she once again has the chance to become the top motorcyclist in all of Remnant.

"No you brute, the Cup is held annually." Weiss raised a brow in wonder how much brains this brawn actually had.

"But ... There wasn't one this year or last, was there? Blake?!" Unable to hide eagerness, Yang's confusion brought her to think her girlfriend was plotting against her from spending quality time with her other beloved.

Lifting an eyebrow, Blake also started to question how much brains her girlfriend has. "Yang, do you remember what happened a little over two years ago?"

"Of course! The strange invasion of Grimm monsters as well as the countless White Fang attacks. No one knows the reason for this phenomenon, nor why it seemed as if the White Fang was looking for someone. Not even you, babe. Though I still don't get why the Cup was canceled… " Utterly lost and disappointed, Yang sank into the couch. Most of the current top motorcyclist are not hunters/huntresses.

"Yang, do you even know when the Cup is held each year?" Blake questioned.

"Nope. Hehe. When? " Yang scratched the back of her neck with embarrassment. It wasn't her fault her days happens meshed together.

Weiss sighed in annoyance, "The cup consist of four races, where the last race is held within the two weeks when winter turns into spring. Do you remember where you were at that time last year?"

Yang curled up into the thinking position "Uhhh..."

"You were in the hospital recovering from the over use of your aura. Yang, do you even know anything about the Regal Cup?" Blake wondered how much Yang really knows about this topic. Not a lot obviously.

"Yea, I do. You get the title of the best motorcyclist in all Remnant." Yang pouted.

"No Yang. For a famous information guru, you fail." Weiss raised a hand to stop the busty blonde from defending herself, "Yang, my father founded the Regal Cup three years ago in honor of our leader. We all know he did not approve of her, but he felt the need to repay her for the sole reason of saving my life. He knew our leader always strived to be the best and the fastest, it was her semblance after all. So in honor of her, he made it possible to obtain the title Schnellsten, the King or Queen of Speed in all of Remnant.

The Cup consists of four races with three guidelines that must be followed. The guidelines are,

1) you have to be 18+ with a guardian's signature or 21+ without if you choose to compete with a vehicle. (a/n: only Yang would try to compete without a vehicle, but would utterly lose in the first round. Yes you can compete while riding an animal or walking on foot. Flying is allowed but those sharp corner check points will be hard to maneuver through)

2) Each racer is given a tracking device and the map of the route, you must hit every check point on the route

3) Do not endanger other competitors for any reason."

"Wait, you said 'choose to compete with a vehicle', but you didn't specify the limits for any mode of transportation." Weiss gives her a pointed look as if she expected her to catch on. "OH OH OH! You have the choice of what you want to ride! It's all about yours 'landing' skills not the machine!"

"Yes Yang, you can choose your own mode of transportation, no limits. So are you willing to represent me?" Weiss asked once again.

Yang got up and bowed "It would be my honor to serve you, milady."

Blake glared at Weiss with venomous golden eyes. How dare she ask her beloved to race with that god awful death trap. "I object! Babe, I will not allow you to race on that death trap of yours! You know how dangerous races get!" Blake hissed.

Taking Blake's hand gently into her own Yang pulled out her puppy dog face "Blake... baby, please... I want... no...I need to win this race. Just once. Let me compete in the name of my sis."

Unable to resist Yang's pleading voice and puppy dog face for long, Blake sighed, "Fine. You win, but just this once. For her sake."

With a sigh of relief Weiss continued on with discussion, "Now with that over with, the final race should be held on the second week of spring, which is in about six months. All we need now is to figure out where to hold each race. Any ideas?"

Yang jumped to raise her hands like an excited school girl, "Ooo! Ooo! With a four part race in the name of baby sis, why not set each race at our roots? Shaolin Temple is where I'm at." Yang bragged.

"Wow babe, you actually do have a brain up there." Blake raised an eyebrow as she was not only impressed by her girlfriends input, but intrigued with her origin. "Shaolin Temple? I thought you were from Mis -"

"I maybe born as a citizen of Mistral," Yang spat out in disgust as she interrupted Blake "but I was raised in the Shaolin Temple."

"Ah well, you can find my roots in the Forest of Hyokuro near Vacuo." Blake quickly replied to quell her girlfriend's anger before she set the couch on fire. "What about you Weiss?"

"White castle, Atlas." Weiss puffed up, she knew what Blake was doing and she preferred to not have to buy a new couch. She liked that one. "The last race will be held in the vicinity of the Snowy Forest. " she whispered. Remembering the times where she accompanied her beloved to the grave along the cliff side.

"Actually, sis is not from there." Yang solemnly said.

Weiss and Blake looked at her in surprise. Schwarz left Weiss's lap to comfort Yang, as she sensed Yang's sadness. Blake knew about the heiress and little red's little visits to the snowy cliff where the sister's mother rested. She always wondered why Yang never went. They were sisters after all... right?

"What! But your mother was buried there!" Weiss shouted in shock. "Her mother tried to save her village but **_she_ **was the only one that lived..." She said in a much softer voice. Even though it's been years since Ruby's passing, Weiss was still unable to say or withstand anyone saying her name without breaking out in tears or anger.

"No, I was also there..." Schwarz twitched. Yang rubbed his ears harder thinking she hit a good spot. "PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, caused her to forget everything but the good things, thus creating a fantasy world within her own mind. That's why she's so innocent and cheery all time. Her mind subconsciously forgot all the hardships she went through before her mother's death." As she defined Ruby's behavior, she was staring blankly at Schwarz (I would say floor but Schwarz is in the way).

"Her mother... saved me from the brink of death months before the invasion in Snowy Village happened. Upon my road to recovery I became good friends with her daughter..." Yang smiled fondly, remembering the good times. Then her face fell and her grip tightened to the point where her knuckles would have turned white if you could see it.

"Then... the invasion happened. Unable to fend off the large mass of Grimm by herself, she gave me her white cloak and told me to take her daughter and run west and not stop running till I reached a man named Qrow." At this point tears were lining her eyes. "I wanted... I wanted to stay and fight so bad... oh so bad... but I was sooo young and knew... I was going to be in the way. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want her to die, but she saved my life once... and the least I can do... is grant her wish. The wish of protecting her only offspring. So I ran."

Blake rubbed her knuckles to calm her beloved. Tears ran down Yang face, as her eyes slowly bleed into a glowing red color. "Qrow found us right when I blacked out. When I woke up, Ruby was curled up against me with her knuckles all white because of her grip on my shirt. When I woke her she was elated and quickly called for Qrow, but before she left the room she said 'I'm glad you're all right b...buh...big ssss...sis.'" She choked out.

"Qrow came in and asked Ruby to leave the room so he can perform a 'checkup'. All he did was explain to me why Ruby was acting like she is... PTSD. So Qrow and I thought it was best for her to be like that and played along." She said with a sadden smile. _It was for the best._ "Qrow is her blood-related uncle, but I'm just a stranger... her mother saved. That day I became determined to protect her with all I had. After all with her childlike innocence, who can resist not being the protective older sis to her? Yet, I failed to keep her safe... I broke the promise... I'm a failure..." Yang broke down in sobs. Blake moved to comfort her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Schwarz licked and nuzzled away her tears as if to say "it's alright, you didn't fail them. "

Weiss just sat there trying to digest the new information "Not sister, not related, not from Snowy Village, PTSD, not a failure" mumbled Weiss. "So where is she from?"

"A place north east of the Shaolin Temple, think it's called Draculan." Yang said when she was calmed.

"Drachenmund" whispered Weiss in perfect German, causing Blake and Yang to look at her with a perked eyebrow, "It translates into Dragon's Mouth, the village where the Lost Kingdom of Dragons lies, or so they say... "

Schwarz stiffens as the Kingdom's name was said. A cool breeze wafts through the lobby as all heads turn their attention to the now open doorway. There stood Silber and four other wolves whimpering with their heads slightly tilted and ears flat against their head in wonder why the atmosphere was laced heavily with sadness.


	4. Chapter 3: Winter's Coming

**Herro again.**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

><p>Schwarz lifted his head off of Yang's lap and rushed towards Silber. He knocked over a few things as he made his way over to topple Silver. But Silber stood firm, which caused Schwarz to whine, then nuzzled his pack mate instead. The other four wolves joined in the nuzzling not too soon after. As they howled a short tune together, a small leaf flew through the doors. A game to see who can pounce on the leaf first started. Unfortunately the leaf was pretty good at being evasive to the furry paws and caused the wolves to ram into each other as they tried to catch it.<p>

Small smiles began to crack onto the faces of the more human race in the room. The childlike innocence of the wolves changed the heavy sadden laced atmosphere into a tranquil one. Blake moved to sit directly behind Yang to hug her loosely around the waist with her chin resting on her left shoulder. Yang snuggled further into Blake's hold, as her depression ebbed away. Weiss sat up straighter to get a better view of the wolves. Once she got her eyeful, she flopped gracefully back into her seat to stare at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she let her mind play with the new information she has just ingested.

With a smirk Yang watched the wolves slowly sneaked up on Weiss. Nudging Blake, Yang indicated for her to record the event. With a mighty howl from Schwarz, the smaller wolves pounced.

Weiss eyes opened in shock at the howl. She shrieked as the wolves landed on her. 'omphs', 'dirty wolves', 'barbaric actions' and 'get offs' were the only coherent words Blake and Yang could understand from the heiress under the pile of wolves. Unknown to the three women Schwarz and Silber had sneaked out.

* * *

><p>Two wolves strode side by side in the forest behind the manor. Unable to take the silence anymore the black wolf challenged the silver wolf to a race to their destination.<p>

A crystal clear lake with a small waterfall was their goal. The black wolf was first to burst out of the bushes and into the clearing. The silver one scoffed as he strutted out of the woods not to long after. With small yelps and nips the black wolf knocked the silver wolf into the clear lake for being a sore loser. As the silver wolf surfaced, the black wolf stepped back then shot forward and jumped into the middle of the lake. Together they swam towards the waterfall.

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang recorded the first few minutes of the wolf pile on the tiny heiress, then decided to just sit back and watch since nothing else was going to happen could be used as blackmail. With smirks, the bumblebee pair settled further into the couch to watch the scene unravel before them.<p>

Weiss tried her best to get the over energetic wolves off of her. _Good thing these wolves are much smaller than Schwarz or Silber. I don't know how I would survive if they jumped on me. Much less four. _The wolves refused to give up on completing the wolf pile on top of Weiss. Every time they got passed two, Weiss would have wiggled or pushed the bottom wolf off, knocking the third out from the air. But she did not move fast enough for the fourth wolf who forced her the lay down once more. _Ugh, as much as I hate it, I'm going to need some help._ "Blake, help" Weiss wheezed out after 20 minutes of trying to get out from under the wolf pile.

Blake nudged her girlfriend to get up so she could help her poor boss. Unwilling to let her entertainment end, Yang shook her head and pressed further back in to Blake. With a roll of her eyes, Blake whispered some words into Yang's ears. Yang stumbled out of Blake's grasp as fast as she could. Sending a glare back to her beloved when she stood over the dog pile. Blake smirked, Yang could never disobey her.

Yang picked up two of the wolves by their scruffs, "There you go princess,your golden huntsman has come to save you from the not so big wolves." The two wolves whimpered as they got lifted into the air by the tall blonde. Blake magically obtained two chains and linked them to the wolf's collars and handed the chains to Yang before she set them down near the couch they were sitting on before. The two wolves tried to sprint back to Weiss, but was yanked back by a chuckling Yang before they could reach her.

"Platz" Weiss shouted as she was finally able to breathe. The two wolves immediately stopped what they were doing and laid down on the rug. "Finally that's over," Weiss panted, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. Weiss scratched the two wolves behind their ears to let them know she's not too mad with them when they wouldn't stop whimpering.

"Now that the wolves are calmed, let finish our discussion about the race." The three girls failed to realize Schwarz and Sibler were no longer among them.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, it's so good to be able to eat food again. I love milk and cookies, but it gets tiring when it's the only thing I eat. But I guess it's totally worth it if I get to be by-" ranted the shadow as it stuffed it's face with food.<p>

**Fenrir.** A utensil dropped on the floor.

"Damnit!" A husky, yet feminine voice exclaimed as the sound of food munching ceased. "I know that's the only way for you to communicate with me, but please give me a warning before you enter my mind. It scares me." Fenrir quickly picked up the fallen utensil and continued to demolish the tray of food.

**I tried, but you wouldn't stop ranting and I bring grave news. The company is in dire need of your presence.** Fenrir perked one eyebrow and motioned for the messenger to continue. If the messenger wasn't an animal, he would not have been able to see the action thanks to how dark the cave was. **The robot is on the verge of killing the perverse monkey.**

"Stupid monkey, whatever he did, he deserves it. But that's nothing to worry about, Gleipnir. Jokes aside, I would very much like to return to my princess's side. Thank you very much." Fenrir sighed, finishing the last of the food. "Now tell me why are you back so early?"

Gleipnir shook his head at Fenrir obsession and sighed, then straightened up for his report. **Roman and the White Fang are slowly catching on to us. It's only a matter of weeks before the find out where we are.**

Fenrir stood up, standing at the height of 5'6 she was just a tad taller than the sitting silver wolf. She had a body of an amazon warrior, harden muscle under a soft layer of fat on a curvaceous figure. With only a white scar in a shape of what looks like a snowflake on the lower right of her left shoulder blade marred the slightly tanned skin. A fluffy black tail protrudes from her spine and was kept wrapped around her slim waist. A pair of red tipped ears poked out of her black as night hair that shined with blood red streaks in the moonlight. Her bangs are slicked back while the rest of her hair is kept in a loose braid that rests just above her left breast. Her golden eyes seemed to glow brighter in the darkness of the cave. (Imagine Elsa, from Frozen, but with black hair with red streaks and tips with wolf ears, golden chinky eyes, and a wolf tail.)

"Ah, that is a problem," Fernir pressed her palm against the wall with a frown. A small click was heard followed by a rumble. The cave wall shifted slowly to the left, revealing a large room that is a cross between a garage filled with mechanical parts and computer geek's haven. "Drats, I wanted to go back to my princess" She pouted. _Stupid monkey can't do anything right. I guess it's true about what they say. If you want something done right, do it yourself. _ "Come on in, Gleipnir " Fenrir grabbed a set of leathers near the entrance and slipped into them. "Before I address the problem, please do tell me why I was not informed about Yang knowing where I came from?"

Shock came across Gleipnir face as he settled down on one of the many creatures of Grimm pelts. His ears flattened against his skull in concentration, **Hmm... So the little dragon does remember. I'm deeply sorry Fenrir. We did not expect her to remember, for we have tried to erase that memory from her mind.** Ears perked up as if he seemed to have found the solution. **I guess dragons have higher resistance than we may have thought. How much does she know?**

"Nothing I think, after all she called my birthplace Draculan..." the wolf exhaled in relief as Fenrir didn't take notice of his slip of the tongue about deeming Yang as a Dragon. Fenrir was too busy getting her into her riding leathers while messing with the computer. "But... My princess knows something about it. She pronounced the name flawlessly and thinks it's the Kingdom of Dragons. Boy is she wrong." Smirked Fenrir.

**The heiress, I'm sure she got that impression from the Tales of the Last Dragon. She failed to realize that Last Dragon was only meant to be a term. **Gleipnir laid down his head in hope of getting some rest. After all, he did just travel a few hundred miles to get here.

"True, that's what I thought too, till I met you. Now Silber, I have to go address the monkey problem and you shall stay here." Fenrir smiled as teased the silver wolf. causing him to growl in annoyance. She knew she hated the name the heiress gave him. Ripping off a black tarp, she revealed a slick black and red dustcycle that was heavily modified. "Hey there Black Thorn, it's time to take you out for a spin." Cooed Fernir as she caresses the red and black beast.

**Fenrir! I should come with you! I'm sure Roman and the White Fang will attack soon! **Gleipnir shot this his feet. As fast as he is, there is now way he can keep up with Fenrir's personally modified ride.

Fenrir slid on her helmet specially made to fit her ears and started up her baby. Revving the bike twice, she said in a muffled voice, "You know that if it's not me next to her side, it's you or a dozen of our pack members. The young ones will stay here with you. Do not worry about Roman the White Fang for winter is coming my friend." With one last rev, Fenrir rode into the darkness of the cave. 'Winter is coming' echoed throughout the cave till a rev and a splash of water ended the chant and filled it with silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I wonder whatever happened to the black wolf. I think you know ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Train Trouble

Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more

"talking out loud"

talking within the mind

thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee was being chased by at least a dozen of Junior's men brandishing bladed weapons and another dozen White Fang followers armed with pistols and rifles on top of a train heading towards Drachemund.<p>

_Why does this always happen to me? _Summoning a glyph, Weiss shot towards the back of the train. Using a mix of blue beams, blue and white glyphs, Weiss did her best to take down as many White Fang members and Junior's thugs as she could. Many were knocked off the side of the train as she went_. I hope Silber's in a better situation than I am. This is like trying to kill a hydra. Chop off a head and two more replace it._ Taking a glance at the chamber of Myrtenaster, almost empty, and all her spares gone, Weiss had to either halt the stream of criminals that seem to manifest out of nowhere or jump off the train and find another way into Drachemund.

Nearing the caboose, Weiss gasped as she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. A bullet has passed through her thinning layer of aura and sunk deep into her shoulder blade. Stumbling into a crouch she casted one last glyph and stabbed Myrtenaster into the middle of it. Using what was left of her dust she encased herself in a dome of ice.

* * *

><p>:::Three days ago:::<p>

When Weiss had finally got the wolves to calm down, the three girls resumed their planning for the Regal Cup. They were stumped with Ruby's hometown for it was in ruins or well that's what the yellow and white themed girls believed.

"Actually...Drachemund is no longer in ruins, in fact it is where the headquarters of PRSEI (pronounced as Percy) is located. I do believe that was where I went for a debriefing of the recent uniforms for our elite security squad and it did not look like ruins to me." Blake cringed as she remembered the monkey Faunus boy who had continuously flirted with her at the meeting. It was a good thing Yang was too busy to make it, otherwise Drachemund would have been another addition to the many scarred marks on Remnant.

"The Princess Rescue Squad Equipment Industries? The industry that specializes in the mass production of weapons, protective gear and vehicles that recently risen to the point where they almost matched the SDC in wealth?" Exclaimed Yang.

"Yes love, they also provide bodyguard services if called upon, and the creation of multifunction weapons much like ours. They are currently the youngest company in Remnant history to reach the top 20 wealthiest in Remnant placing in 16th." Blake smirked as she watched her girlfriend stare at her in awe. It was rare for Blake to know a tidbit of information that Yang didn't know herself, seeing that Yang is known as "The Guru".

"We've been getting our gear from a place called Princess Rescue Squad?!" Weiss's tone went from curious to anger. Her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she clenched her hands. "I am an heiress! Not a princess!"

"Chill princess, nobody know what it actually a stands for. That's just what people think. Their bodyguards are known to be saving damsels in distress on and off the job. So don't get your Weiss panties in a bunch princess." Yang waved her hand, angering Weiss even further.

"Ugh! You bar-!" Weiss started to get up with clench hands.

"We should contact our homelands to see if we can race there before we start on Drachemund. In which we are going to have to ask PRSEI." Interjected Blake as she stood up and pressed a palm against Weiss's shoulder.

"Ask PRSEI? Why?" Said a confused Weiss as she was pushed back down on to the couch by Blake.

"From my experience, I believe the PRSEI headquarter is similar to a castle in a kingdom."

"Ah, okay that's understandable. Let us make our phone calls then decide where to go from there." Weiss walked out of the room and into the study room across the hall to make her call. The other two girls followed her lead and left the lobby. Yang took her call out in the front yard, while Blake took hers into the kitchen where she found cans of sardines to snack on while she made her call.

* * *

><p>Yang was the last of the remaining members of Team RWBY to walk back into the lobby.<p>

"Man... I wanted to see how sis's hometown looks like. Sifu said no promises. She wants to see me before confirming anything. I'm going to make a trip to the Shaolin Temple. Getting there and back may take about a week." Yang said as she slumped down next to Blake who was enjoying a can of sardines.

Rubbing circles along Yang's back, Blake tried to soothe her beloved. "The chief of my village also asked for me to head back. Signal isn't too great in the Forest of Hyokuro. I will also require a weeks' time."

"Why do you guys need that much time to head to your hometowns? It doesn't take more 3 hours to drive to the Shaolin Temple, and no longer than a day to fly to Vacuo." Weiss did not want to go to Drachemund by herself, but they were running short on time. They needed to get the places set so they can start planning the routes as well as informing Remnant of the race.

Looking at each other, the bustier of the two girlfriends replied. "Weiss, it has been a while since either of us went back home. There are customs we may have to go through again before we enter our homes. I know the Shaolin Temple only allows those who respect and honor their code to enter. I'm sure it's the same with Blakey's." Blake nodded to confirm what Yang said was true."What did your father say?"

"Reasonable enough. Father said he will only comply if I agree with his conditions." Weiss sighed. Unhappy that she is going to be stuck with an unnecessary amount of bodyguards because of Blake's over protectiveness... for however long it takes to convince the CEO of PRSEI and from her fathet's words.

"Conditions?" Yang edged Weiss on.

"Father wants me to make an appearance at the Gala PRESI will be holding on the 5th of November. I am unable to refuse anyone who asks for a dance." Weiss grumbled. Her father was ecstatic with Ruby's death. Sure he made the Regal Cup in honor of her, but now he had a chance to have a grand kid he can train to be the next heir again. Too bad for him, Weiss abhors the opposite sex.

Weiss hated all the blind dates he has tried setup for her with other heirs of other prestigious companies, but he is her father she had no choice but to accept. On the upside, Schwarz was allowed to follow Weiss wherever she went since he was deemed as Weiss's personal guard dog. The size of Schwarz made many dates wet their pants. Those that didn't, ran away calling for their mommy when he bared his teeth in an attempt to smile as best as a wolf can smile.

"Well... That's easy. You should get back into the game anyways princess. Shall you be going to Drachemund then?" Yang questioned.

"You two know that I only have eyes for her..." Weiss said in a sad tone. "And I guess there is no choice, I'll be going to Drachemund myself. We must get everything set and send out information as soon as possible."

"Ah, Weiss. I suggest only bringing Silber with you on your trip." With a quirk of an eyebrow, Weiss motioned Blake to continue. "PRSEI, is the first large company to have a Faunus as a CEO. A large majority of the workers and inhabitants of Drachenmund are of the Faunus race. If you bring your usual amount of bodyguards I assign to you, they will think you are going to start a war. So... I suggest to go in disguise with just Silber." Keeping the heiress safe and planning strategies to keep her safe was Blake's main job. Seeing that she is the Head of the SDC security force.

Under the guidance of Weiss, SDC had become friendlier to the Faunus race, but that doesn't mean the White Fang followers have completely disbanded. With Blake widely known as Weiss's right hand … left handed women (since Weiss dominant hand is left) and a past as a White Fang member, made Faunus all around to accept the changes even more without any worries of being tricked into something wrong. Many may have left the rebellion, but there are still handfuls who seek revenge.

"Undercover it is. This better be work." Weiss stood up with a sigh. As much as she has changed, Weiss was still uncomfortable talking to large groups of Faunus without knowing that she will be protected. Though she was glad she not going to have the usual millions of guards trailing her. "I must make arrangement with my Father for my leave of absence. I expect you two to do the same. Schwarz, Silber. Come." For the first time since the interruption of the wolves, did the girls realize the larger two of the six wolves were missing.

Not a moment later a silver fur ball matted with mud knocked Weiss over. "Silber!"

Stifling her laughter Blake maneuvered to help her boss back up. "Weiss, you're going to have to invite the cleaners again. Shall we go for lunch?"

"Lunch? We've wasted enough time chatting I must go back to wor-" Weiss's stomach interrupted her with a growl. With a blush she whispered, "Lunch sounds great". Calling one of the maids to clean the flood and another to give Silber a bath. The trio heads to the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang left the next day. Blake was first to take off due to the nature of her job. She had the utmost confidence in her elite team. She had personally trained them to not only keep the company safe, but to keep it standing. But just in case, she left a short list of instructions of what to do and how to contact her if anything they couldn't take care of went down.<p>

As for Yang, she left later in the day since she had to make sure Pyrrha was free to cover for her.

Her club can only be accessed through the usage of the freight elevator found in the hallway behind the lobby desk, right in-between four other normal elevators on the main floor. The main floor also consisted of the famed restaurant where Chef Ren reigned to the right, and bakery where Nora the baker baked to the left.

The club is equipped with a built-in ring that rises from underneath the dance floor, a VIP loft, two bars excluding the one in the VIP room and steel bolted down tables and run down leather couches lined the walls. A large bulletin board stood by the bar on the right side. The bar where Yang or the others of team RWBY or team JNPR were usually found.

The floors above the main floor consisted of the hotel rooms. The second floor from the top is ballroom which can be easily set up for private dinners. The top floor was a living/gathering area for team RWBY and team JNPR plus friends. It consisted of four suites that all lead into an entertainment room, which they deemed as the commons. Each suite consisted of three rooms, master, guest, and study. Each one designed and decorated to the likings of each pair. The entertainment room was equipped with all the latest entertainment technology as well as a fireplace and a large kitchen.

Ren and Nora are the only couple that actually lived in their suite. Yang would either be too tired, drunk or beat up to make it to the top floor, so she has her own room on the clubbing floor where she crashed. If she wasn't there, she was off at the Schnee Manor with Blake. The others only stopped by when Ren or Yang requested for help or needed a place to crash.

When Yang wasn't the one manning the club, Pyrrha and Nora usually helped out. Pyrrha is an expert mixer, but when I came to handling rowdy customers, she was too forgiving. Unless it had to deal with Juane. Nora on the other hand, just wanted to break legs. People feared her.

Other workers were given the choice to have the time when she's gone off with half pay, or work their regular hours under Nora's command.

After she got that all sorted she packed what she needed and headed to the Shaolin Temple taking Bumblebee, her beloved dustcycle as her mode of transportation.

Weiss left a day after the Beauty and the Beast pair. It took two days for Weiss to get everything ready for her leave of absence. Being the CEO of SDC's eastern region didn't allow her to take vacation leave so easily. Especially with all the ongoing changes that were still occurring since she came into power. She had to ask her father to temporally "run the company" for her under a very strict guideline as he is to not discriminate against Faunus. She basically asked him to be a figure head during her leave of absence. Her chief officers had the reins, but they had to write a report in everything was to be done. The more important stuff they would have to leave for later when she got back. She also gave them permission to call her whenever they think her father was trying to undermine her hard work in the Faunus Equality Rights Campaign.

During Weiss's time had Beacon had taught her not all Faunus are monsters. In fact she learned that Faunus are better than humans in many ways because of their extra animal traits such as natural night vision. Though many traits depended on what type of animal you are. For example, Blake is much more agile than any human because of her cat counterpart.

* * *

><p>There was only one way to enter Drachemund and it was to ride a train that ran through all of the eastern region main cities. It would take Weiss at least five hours to get there.<p>

Weiss was dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie over a grey V-neck T-shirt, blankly skinny jeans, and white combat boots. She topped it off with a red travelers cloak with the hood pulled up so no one can see her face. She boarded the train with a leashed Silber, a large duffel bag, and a long silver case strapped to her back. With an exasperated sigh, she searched for empty room so Silber could stop fussing about being leashed. Man was scared Silber might maul them if not leashed, while Faunus sought to pet him regardless. Weiss was forced to put a chain on him before she was allowed to even enter the station because of Man's fear. Though seeing a petite girl with a wolf taller than her when he sat would make one wonder if she is strong enough to stop the wolf if it ever did attack.

"Sorry Silber," Weiss ruffled his fur as she took off the chain as they settled onto one of the many cabins. "You know how humans get when they see you." Gracefully setting her carry-ons onto the seat next to her, Weiss sat down. "So … Five hours huh? Might as well take a nap." With Silber taking up the floor, Weiss stuck her dainty feet under him and promptly fell asleep. She hasn't been sleeping well, nor had the time to sleep since she found out about Drachemund. Dealing with her father just added to the complications. Silber joined her in the dream world not long after, but his ears were perked with alertness.

Thumps and the rush of feet pounding on the rooftop closing in on their location from both sides caused Silver to wake up. Silver nudged Weiss awake. Knowing that Silber wouldn't wake her unless they were at their destination or in trouble, she opened her silver case. In the case was Myrtenaster, her battle pouch, and extra vials of dust. A rain of bullets tore down the door just as Weiss summoned a glyph to barricade the door.

Once the gunmen ran out of bullets and sought to reload, Silber barreled through the doorway and knocked down the assaulters. Stopping in his movements just long enough to bark at Weiss to get on. Weiss mounted him with one graceful leap. Once Silber felt Weiss on him he took off towards the back of the train, knowing they had to get into a more open space to fend off the attackers. Weiss did her best to fend off the attackers, but didn't work very well because of her lack of reach. I should invest some time in learning to wield a long weapon.

"Do not let them escape!" Shouted the enemy. "Remember our main objective is to capture the silver wolf! Separate them! Avoid clashing with the Red Knight as much as possible."

Catching parts of the orders, Weiss grip tightened on Silber's fur as her strikes faltered for a short moment. _Red Knight? Why are they after Silber?_ _Are they mistaking us for some other idiotic hero pair?_ Finally focusing on who was attacking them, Weiss eyes widen in shock. It was unknown what caused it. Was it from being thrown off of Silber as they reached the flat car, or from the people attacking them were a mix of White Fang followers and Junior's men. _Since when did White Fang and Junior work with each other?_

Silber whimpered and stumbled into the storage freight as he was shot in the hind leg. Weiss was thrown off into a crate which broke her fall her aura prevented her from being impaled by the broken pieces of wood. "That's not the Red Knight!" one of the thug screams as they closed in on Weiss seeing that her hood was thrown off during her flight into the crate. While the White Fang members quickly surrounded the fallen wolf armed with shock lances.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" The footmen parted way as a masked man in a black trench coat walked towards Weiss. "Look at what we have here… the little princess wants to come out and play as the Red Knight, didn't your daddy tell you -?" Silber interrupted the man as he tried to sink his teeth into the man's neck. Unfortunately, the man's aura was too strong for him to pierce through. "Put the mutt down," the masked man signaled for his goons to shock the poor wolf causing him to whimper in pain. "Now where were we? Ah yes. Now princess-"

"Adam Taurus," Weiss sneered out as she removed herself from the crate. "Let him go, before you regret it."

"Regret it? You are the one that is going to regret it princess. I do not like being interrupted when I'm talking. Now tell me-" Adam's speech was interrupted once more as his body froze up because of what Weiss just pulled.

Tearing off her cloak, Weiss treated the piece of clothing like a flag. "Ondelay, you monster".

Blowing steam out from his nose, Adam charged at Weiss, while the rest of the White Fang members tried to grab a hold of him. Their efforts were futile as Adam ran straight into the cloak which Weiss let go the moment he touched it. With Adam temporarily blinded, Weiss slashed him with Myrtenaster glowing red then casted a glyph under him to channel blue dust straight into not soon after her slashing frenzy. Weiss had sent Adam flying off the train into the barren land bleeding profusely from the back.

A loud howl kept Weiss from admiring her handy work with Adam. Swiftly tuning around, her sight slowly changed colors. Silber as being mercilessly shocked by the White Fang members as he prevented them from trying to inject him with something. Weiss eyes began to lose color. As her eyes turned white, everything was began to be dyed red.

Weiss flew into a frenzy and dispatched at least 100 henchmen, but they did not seem to stop coming. She was running out of dust, and Silber was still convulsing on the floor because of the multiple shocking treatments he had received. Weiss looked into Silber's eyes as he whimpered for her attention. "I will not leave you Silber, I promised myself I'm not going to lose anyone important to me every again. As long as I still stand."

With a low growl from Silber, Weiss refused to budge as she dispatched a few more goons. "How many more of these low lives are there?! No Silber, for the last time. I will not leave you behind"

With a mighty howl, Silber used the last of his energy to throw Weiss on to the top of the storage car and sprinted off in the other direction, taking half the goons with him.

Weiss cursed out loud as tears ran down her face "YOU STUPID WOLF, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BEFORE I DISOWN YOU!" The henchmen began to climb onto the roof, forcing Weiss run due to the slowly diminishing amount of dust and aura level.

* * *

><p>:::Present:::<p>

The criminals continued to pour out of the train and onto the roof as they tried to chip the ice dome. Weiss was running out of time, she had to figure out something soon. Digging her fingers into her wound she took out the bullet. Forcing what was left of her aura to close the wound, she began to lose conscious from over usage of aura and dust. Yang would never let her forget about this when she finds out she's been captured by these low lives. Why do these things always happen to me? Blake you are going to be the death of me. Hmm... I can cut a hole here and maybe I can escape without being noticed. Must reunite with Silber. Schwarz where are you when I need you? Then the ice cracked.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Forest of Hyokuro a sneeze is heard. Could I be catching a cold?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Striving

**Ah. Sorry bout that. Thanks! Guest! :) **

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

><p>With a mighty howl, Silber used the last of his energy to throw Weiss on top of the storage car and sprinted off in the opposite direction, taking half the goons with him.<p>

_Damn Fenrir_. Silber had been to trying to contact Fenrir since the fiasco started. Contacting Fenrir should have been a simple feat regardless of the distance, but Silber was too busy keeping the heiress safe. His concentration wasn't constant enough to keep a stable connection with Fenrir's spacey mind. Now his mind is too jumbled to actually start one. He knew what he had to do, and had to do it fast.

Running on sheer willpower, Silver sprinted through four cars before he was knockdown. _Hostages. Of course. Very few, but still hostages. _

"Got you now mutt." Boasted the goon's leader. "Leash him, and this time make sure he doesn't get away!" The henchmen circled Silber once more. This time there were more and a few were equipped with a pole that had a loop at the end. No doubt they were Junior's men that were trained in handling wild animals.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Silber snapped his jaws and unleashed his silver claws on the henchmen in a wild frenzy. His teeth and claws alike tore through the henchmen like butter. But like a hydra, two henchmen would replace the fallen.

"Give me that!" Shouted the frustrated leader as he grabbed two shock lances from nearby henchmen. He couldn't understand why a group of 15 men and animals armed with guns and shock lances could not take down a single overgrown mutt. Of which count of men slowly increased as each one fell. Now dual wielding with shock lances, he maneuvered around to strike the convulsing wolf, using his underlings as meat shields.

After 20 solid hits and 30 meat shields dispensed, Silber gritted his teeth as he let lose a low whine of pain. He took down a few more before he was down for the count. Silber barred his teeth at the henchmen that began to loop his neck. If he was human it would look very much like a smirk. With one last growl, Silber's body went limp.

"Fuck, they're going to have my head. At least now we know these animals are just like creatures of Grimm. "Sighed the goon leader as he threw the weapons away, to run his hand through his jet black hair in frustration. He stood and watched Silber's motionless body slowly disintegrate in to grey dust particles. "Let's help out the others to capture the heiress." In the end, it took well over 50 henchmen to bring down overgrown dog.

* * *

><p><em>The grass is green, the sky is blue, the clouds are whi- ooo! Is that a rabbit?! I wanna go out and play. Play play play!<em> Fingers quietly drummed on the long table as the presenter droned on about some enhancements._ Ugh, why do these presenters present something so simple but talk so complex? Why do I have to attend these damn presentation anyways? It's not like if I ever pay attention after the first few minutes... Ah, it's so nice outside, the sky is blue, the grass is gre-ooo! The roses are starting to bloom! What a pretty shade of white...though it not as pret-ouch._ 'What?' The daydreamer had turned to face the assaulter with a tilt of the head.

The assaulter pointed towards the front to indicate the presentation was coming to an end. _Yessss! Four down! Two more to go._ The daydreamer silently cheered.

"Thank you for coming, we shall further review your ideas and inform you of our decision before the weeks end." The daydreamer announced as the presentation came to an end and escorted the presenter out of the meeting room. "Send in the next presen-ooo cookies!."

A cat Faunus strutted into view with a smirk of seduction as the daydreamer smelt the cookies. "Your snack boss." said the Faunus in a sultry tone as the daydreamer bolted over. This is a common occurrence (seducing the CEO with cookies that is) in the company, seeing that the CEO is single and easily deemed as the hottest in all of Remnant even though no one has ever seen her face. The CEO was known to wear a full mask of some sort at all times, unless she was eating. By removing the mouth cover, the mask lines her jaw like wolf fangs. This mysterious enigma had only caused admirers to fall in love with the amazon goddess of a CEO. Too bad the said CEO was also deemed asexual because of the lack of reaction to any seduction. Though the seducers filed that fault into the insane amount of childlike innocence the CEO held when she wasn't in her 'Business' mode.

"I declare this he best presentation yet!" Chuckles rang around the office. "Thanks, Amber, but you should really stop wearing clothes that tight, it looks as if it's suffocating you." Reaching up to remove her mask, she stopped halfway as someone called for her.

**Fenrir**.

Sighing, she took the plate of cookies with the hot coco instead and thanked the employee once more and turned to call in the next presenter.

**Fenrir.**

"Coming, coming, keep your shirt on Sun. Send in the next presenter!" Exchanging formalities with the next presenter, Fenrir lead the next presenter into the meeting room. She smacked the monkey Faunus, Sun, in the head before settling back down into her chair next to him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Sun whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For rushing me. Now pay attention." She turned towards the front as the presenter had finished setting up. Sun sat there with a confused face, but shrugged it off as a 'time of the month' thing. "Now, Aqua the floor is yours." The doors closed and lights turned off. Fenrir took off her full faced mask to reveal a smaller half-face one. Soon the sound of someone inhaling cookies was heard. _Stupid Sun, didn't give me time to eat my Cooookkkiieeesss... mmmm... so good but still doesn't beat the ones made by- _

**Fenrir.**

"Seesh, Sun, what do you want now?" whispered the cookie monster as she turned to face the Faunus next to her. The monkey Faunus perked his eyebrow as he was addressed once more.

'Nothing' he mouthed as he shrugged his shoulders with a confused look on his face. He hasn't said a word since the presentations started. So why was Fenrir picking on him? Has she gone mad?

Shrugging it off once more, Fenrir gave Sun a warning glare to not call her unless he actually had something to say and returned to pretending to pay attention to the presenter once more. _That's odd I swear, he called me three times already. But his face says he hasn't uttered a word since the presentations had started... that damn trickster... o wells he better not pull that again. Hmm... Now where was I? ...Ah! Cookies and Choco Milk! Man they are not as good as-_

**FENRIR!**

"Sun! Stop saying my name if you have nothing to say!" Fenrir slammed both her hands onto the table. Causing Aqua to stop in mid speech and staff members to look at her wide-eyed. Fenrir, facing Sun with a very irritated look on her face, did not notice the strange looks on faces around them. While Sun held his hands up in "it wasn't me" pose.

"Boss, no one was talking but Aqua. Are you all right?" voiced a brave staff member.

"I am medic ready!" Screamed an orange haired women as she rushed to Fenrir's side with an absurdly large first aid box, which no one knows where she got it from.

"Penny, I'm fine." Fenrir stopped Penny in her tracks by placing her palm on Penny's forehead and held her with in an arm distance as the over enthusiastic woman tried to give her a full checkup right then and there in front of everybody. Running her hand through her bangs frustration with her non occupied hand, Fenrir motioned for Sun to handle Penny while she sat back down. _Ah shit, its him. _**You call- **

**Finally, summon me.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cat and The Bee

**Yee! Look the chapter I took out back then has made a comeback! :D!**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

Translations you may need

Ouji-sama = Prince  
>Oji-san = Grandpa<br>Oneesan = Sister  
>Neko = cat<br>Okaeri = Welcome Home  
>Tadaima = I'm Home<br>Homonka = Butterfly crest thingy...  
>Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi = Sting something something Suzemebachi<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Belladonna we will be arriving at the coordinates soon. Are you sure these are the right coordinates?"<p>

"Yes and its Blake, Carol."

"But! Miss Bell- I mean bbb…Blake" a hiss from Blake caused Carol to stutter. "There's no place for me to land! Nor any place for people to live in for miles!" she shouted out as she took her eyes off the sky to face Blake. "Are you really going home?"

"Open the hatch." Blake had traded out her usual Head Security Uniform for a sleeveless ninja garb. She kept her black scarf around her neck and her ribbons peeked out from under the black steel forearm guards she had on. She also wore a black drawstring knapsack. Unable to attach Gambol Shroud to the knapsack, she secured the weapon on the black obi she wore around her waist in a horizontal fashion. The hilt of her weapon stuck out to the left. The sash worked just like her backpack she carried around when she attended Beacon.

"Miss Belladonna! You don't mean to-!"

"Don't worry, I have a landing strategy!" With one last check up to make sure everything was strapped on tightly, Blake informed the Carol to wait for her in Vacuo. With one last thanks, Blake dove into the forest.

Blake's decent into the Hyokuro forest was different from the initiation trial at Beacon. Instead of using Gambol Shroud to swing around like Tarzan, she used her semblance. Calling forth a multitude of clones, she used them as stepping-stones till she reached the canopy. The concept is similar to Weiss's air steps. She couldn't do this before because her clones were just mere images, but now she had learned to combine her aura and semblance allowing her to create solid shadow clones.

Upon reaching the emergent layer, Blake took a brief looked around before determining the way she had to go. Once she found what she was looking for, she made her way into the understory layer and sprinted across the tree branches in the direction she had picked. The forest life was not disturbed as she traveled through the forest, hopping from one branch to another.

* * *

><p><em>Looks the same after all these years…something I wish I could say… it's gotten larger, much larger since I've last been here. <em>Blake was now perched on a tree branch looking down on a large village backed up to a mountain wall encased by stone walls with three wooden gates. She was looking over the south gate. One would wonder how they couldn't see the village from the sky, but her village is called a hidden village for a reason. The massive trees surrounding the village block the view of the village from being seen from any direction. Though the foliage was not thick enough so that sunlight cannot pass through. At night the moonlight seems to cast the foliage that protects the village away. Giving the village a perfect view of the moon and stars. This is Blake's home, Koriwagakure no Sato the hidden village under the moon.

_Hmm… I arrived earlier than expected. _Thought Blake as she looked up into the foliage. The sun was still high in the sky. _Think I'll take a cat nap. Ugh… Yang has rubbed off me. Hmm… I wonder how she is. Think I'll skip the nap and grab something to eat. _With her thoughts focused on her beloved, Blake sneaked into the village looking for something worth buying. She needed it to be nightfall before she can initiate her attack and it was only a little after noon.

Strolling through the market, many villagers - humans and Faunus alike, called out to Blake. When she turned to ask if they were calling for her, many said a quick sorry and rushed off. While a handful told her they had mistaken her their precious little prince. Little did they know they didn't mistaken her.

Faunus with golden eyes was a sign of pure blood. Having both ears and tails, is another trait. In the Faunus kingdom purebloods are considered royalty and Blake was one of them.

Blake may have looked like their little prince from behind, but with one look into her eyes, the villagers knew it wasn't her. For her eyes were shining bright aquamarine color. Her ears were poking out if her high pony-tailed tied hair with no tail in sight. Though there was the chance she could have kept it wrapped around her waist, but who would in a free of Faunus discrimination village? Not these villagers of course.

Finally finding something worth buying after a countless amount of stalls and interruptions, Blake decided to stop by one of her favorite sushi stalls to satisfy her hunger.

"Ah, welcome. Please take a seat anywhere you like." The chef said with his back facing Blake. He had heard the jingle of the door opening when she had entered. With a hum of acknowledgement, Blake opted for a seat at the bar. Knowing what she wanted already, she waited for the Chef to finished with what he was doing before she ordered.

Wiping his hands on the cloth wrapped around his waist, the chef turned around. "Sorry for the wait, now what can I - ! Ouji-sama?"

"I'm Sorry, but I think you got me mistaken for someone else. May I have a menu?" Though she knew what she wanted to order, asking for a menu make her look like she was new to the place.

"You already know what you want little kitty, you don't need a menu. You can't fool me. I was there for your birth ya know. Now give this old man a hug!" the Chef lifted the board that separated the bar and walked over to Blake with his arms wide open.

With an exasperated sigh, Blake closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the slowly breathed out. She opened her eyes once more to reveal her true lineage. The golden pools were filled with fear that softened into fondness as she flew into the old man's arm. "Okaeri. neko-kun" the chef said in a loving tone as he held Blake's waist with one arm and rubbed her ears with the other.

"Tadaima, oji-san." Blake smiled as she buried her face deeper into the old man's chest and hugged him tighter. Then a growl emanating from Blake's stomach ruined the moment.

"Ah you must be hungry my neko-chan! Let me make some food for you on the house!" With one last squeeze the chef released Blake and went back behind the bar.

"So...how have you been Kuronii-oujisama?"

"Well...I go by the name Blake Belladonna now. I graduated…" Blake spent the rest of her time catching up with the old man and eating sashimi before she put her plan into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys I think I had a bit too much fun from here on out. Well… just imagine everything that is spoken is in Japanese. Saving you guys the hassle of going to translate stuff on google by typing it in English! Yee~ Except for a few words, which I'm sure you should know by now if you watch enough anime… Now back to the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi-sama!" shouted a petite female who sported twin clothed braids with golden loops at the end, dressed in a sleeveless and backless black kimono with white haori with a homonka symbol that look like it was haphazardly put on . She had slid the shoji door open as fast as she slammed it shut. "We have an intruder in the kingdom! We think it's a group assassins with the rate the guards are falling."<p>

Multiple blue dust bottles shattered as they were thrown into the air and manipulated into the sliding doors to enhance their durability. "We must hurry and get you to safety!" She gave the doors a solid punch to check if the dust worked properly. Satisfied with her work she turned around with a confused expression. She did not understand why her charge did not reply to her calling.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Like a deer in headlights the petite female's silver-grey eyes widen in horror, then darkened into steel grey as she viciously glared at the captor demanding the release of her charge. "Get your filthy hands off my king at once you you...you scoundrel!" She stuttered as her face turned red at the provocative sight before her eyes.

Yoruichi, gaged and bounded on the floor with her head pulled back with a slight tilt to view the new comer. Her facial expression was a cross between amused and pain. She was gaged with her own hair tie held in place by her captor's ribbon which bounded her in inappropriate places. Taking notice of the new comer, her tail unraveled from the captor's waist to swish in excitement as her ears perked in happiness.

The assassin, noticeably female, sat upon the small of Yoruichi's back, straddling Yoruichi to keep her from failing around. Her left arm extended to hold the captors left shoulder in place using it as leverage as her right hand-held the ribbons to tightly. If they could see her face, it would be filled with fascination. Sadly her headgear covered everything but her aquamarine eyes which shone with mirth.

Incoherent muffles form Yoruichi snapped the petite women out of her trance. She flashed right behind the intruder with her sword unsheathed. A black wakizashi blade with a golden hilt. Holding the blade in a reverse grip in her right hand, she pressed the blade along the neck of the intruder. Her left hand wrapped around the other side with her middle finger barely touching the tip of the blade, trapping the assassin in a loose headlock.

"Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi", whispered the woman as she slowly maneuvered her right hand forward, while her left hand ghosted on the blade towards the hilt. As her left hand passed over the blade, it broke off into sections just to readjust itself around the woman's forearm like an arm guard. Once the blade was gone, the hilt split open to reveal a golden stinger with a chain. The hilt compacted into an intricate rib like bracelet, which folded back onto the arm guard and snapped all the blade pieces together. The sword had just turned into an arm guard with a deadly stinger.

"Release her, or face the consequences." stated the petite female as she lowered her right arm towards the intruder's heart while tightening her left arm around the neck in a choke hold. With a mere poke of where the assassin's heart was, a homonka crest appeared. "Touching the homonka crest one more time will end your life, now release my King."

Relinquishing her hold on the ribbon the intruder held her hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. "Now tell me, are there anymore of you?" questioned the petite women. The captor shook her head. "None?" A nodded this time. "Who sent you?"

"No one."

"LIES, tell me who sent you to go after Yoruichi-sama!" She shouted as she unconsciously loosened her hold.

Not being able to keep it in anymore, the assassin broke free from the petite woman's hold just to trip over the foot of the King. She fell to the ground with one hand clutching her stomach and the other over her cloth covered mouth trying to stop the chuckling noises from coming out.

"What are you laughing at you scoundrel?!" screeched the petite woman as she kicked the intruder over just to point her weapon at her heart once more. Unfortunately for the poor petite woman, the intruder just laughed harder and louder now that her hand no longer covered her mouth.

"This is no laughing matter! Silence you before I have to silence you myself!" she was getting frustrated. Why on earth would someone be laughing when they had Suzumebachi pointed at their heart? How is this situation even funny? Her words only served to make the intruder shake harder with laughter. Maybe the assassin was lying and there are more of them. I can get rid of this one and interrogate the others. Getting fed up with the intruder, she raised her arm to strike once more. Her strike was stopped just a mere inch from the crest by a tanned hand. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"I can't believe this." The intruder choked out as she laughed even harder.

"Little bee, I think you'll regret it if I didn't stop you." Yoruichi had finally gotten out of bindings, and was holding on to her bodyguard's arm to prevent her from killing the laughing assassin.

"Why not Yoruichi-sama? This poor excuse of an assassin came for your head! She must be killed!"

"Look closer Soifon." Letting go of the arm, Yorichi moved to unveil the intruder. Once the headgear was removed and scarf pulled down, onyx hair spilled out as two cat ears perked up twitching in relief from not being flattened against the skull anymore and revealing a fanged smirk.

"Okay... So she's a Faunus...I still don't get it..." Soifon commented as she scrutinized the intruder's profile.

"I'm ashamed of you little bee!" Yoruichi chided, shaking her head. "Do you not recognize my little sister?"

Taking another glance over, Soifon's face scrunched up in confusion. "She does have the same facial structure...but her eyes! Her hair! Her skin! Shows no resemblance. She doesn't even have a tail!"

"Uhh... You sure about that?"

"Ye-eek" Soifon squealed and shot off the assassin as she felt something furry rub against her exposed waist. Identifying the offending appendage, she realized the black tail swishing lazily in the air, disappeared under the one fang poking out smirking assassin.

"Kuronii-oujisama?" A slight nod from the rising prince was the only conformation she got. "But but...-"

"Ah! That's right! Soi-bee you met Kuro-kun after she perfected her henge just like everyone else in the village." Stated Yoruichi as she pounded a fist to her open palm, when she recovered from her laughing fit caused by Soifon's squeak.

"Wait so...let me get this straight. You guys are telling me Kuronii-oujisama doesn't have ..." One of Soifon's eye examined Yoruchich's movement while the other was trained on the assassin as she slowly made her way over to Yoruichi. "Bronze sun kissed skin" a nod. "Deep majestic purple hair "Another nod. "Liquid gold for eyes" this time a shake of the head. "Huh?"

While the prince took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the King shivered. "My little bee, never get Kuro-kun mad. When she gets mad her eye color changes and scary things happen."

A chuckle cuts through the silence as the two love birds stared at the closed eyed prince. An evil smirk slowly spread across her face, causing them to back away in caution.

"Wah?" Courses the couple. The prince had opened her eyes to reveal liquid pools of gold.

"Actually, I can change my eye color at will now." The evil smirk changed into a sad smile after seeing how far away Yoruichi and Soifon was. Her tailed and ears dropped slightly, but it was enough for Yoruichi to notice.

Flashing right next to her beloved little sister, Yoruichi pulled Blake into a warm hug and motioned Soifon to do the same. "Welcome home Kuronii. Welcome home."

After the heartfelt reunion, Blake looked at her chest and smirk. "Soi-neechan, don't you think it's kind of greedy of you to claim both Shounin's, not that I mind and all." Letting out a purr of appreciation as she looked Soifon up and down.

Soifon looked at Blake in pure confusion, while Yoruichi's jaw was on the floor. "When did my bookworm turn into such a seductress?!"

Finally realizing what Blake head meant, Soifon's face flushed in embarrassment. "Great, now there's two nekos in the house" Soifon mumbled as she reverted Suzumebachi back into her wakizashi form, causing the homonka to disappear from Blake's chest.

A deep rumbling sounded right after the lady bit of the homonka disappeared.

"Dinner time?" Yoruichi said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, as the other two black haired beauties shook their heads.

"I see nothing much has change onee-sama. Let's have dinner." Blake smirked as Yoruichi's tail swished with excitement. The three women left room and headed towards the kitchen. Somehow, the mountain of unconscious guards outside the room went unnoticed by the three girls.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a war between the two sisters. They both loved fish and so did the older sister's beloved. Blake fought for her own share, while Yoruichi fought for herself and her beloved little bee. Soifon didn't want to lose a hand in the cat fight, so she let her girlfriend do all the work. The war was pointless because there was a never ending supply of fish that kept on being served by the maids. Only conversation they had was how, Yoruichi title changed from Chief to King. The changed was because the village was no longer a tiny village, in fact it was almost 4 times bigger than what Blake had remembered it.<p>

After the meal, the girls retired to the westernized living room. Yoruichi and Soifon settled for the loveseat with Yoruichi's head on Soifon's lap. Blake opted for the single chair nearest to the fireplace. The fire reminded her of Yang.

"So…Kuro-kun… where's your other half?" Yoruichi questioned as she purred in pleasure from Soifon's menstruations on her sore muscles she had obtained from scuffle she had with Blake.

Pureblooded Faunus were known as Royalty for a reason. Much like any other purebred races out there, they are immensely stronger. When a pureblooded Faunus reaches their age of maturity, they go through a transformation where a large amount of energy is release. Unfortunately, their bodies cannot sustain the amount of energy released. Thus at their birth, their counterpart was born somewhere in the Remnant in animal form. These counterparts are called Soul Animals, born to regulate their human counterpart's excess energy.

Pureblooded Faunus and their soul animal must find each other before it's too late. Without the animal counterpart a Faunus would either explode or go insane with power. Though the animal counterpart can still live without their Faunus partner.

Many fail to find their soul animals, allowing only a handful of purebloods alive throughout the world. Luckily for Blake and Yoruichi they found theirs early on. Yoruichi being the easier of the two to find because of its odd color.

"Kage." Blake quietly called out as she sat on the ground. A large black panther with glowing lilac eyes emerged from the shadows into the firelight. He prowled towards his master just to flop on his belly and curl around his master. The large cat purred in content as Blake scratched the base of his ears.

"Soi, Soi, Soi! Is it just me, or are Kages' eyes not amber?" Yoruichi questioned in excitement.

"Yoruichi-sa" Soi started to say but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Little bee, drop the formality already. You know how I don't like it." Yoruichi pouted.

"Sorry Yoruichi. It's a reflex and yes. Kage's eyes did change." Soi confirmed.

When a soul animal is born, they have their eye colors is the exact same as their masters. Once their master finds their true mate and confesses, the eye color of the soul animal will change into the color of the mate's.

"Say Kuro-chan… who's this gal?" Yoruichi sat up with mirth dancing in her eyes. "It can't be the heiress you hang around all the time, her eyes are blue…maybe it's that busty blonde on your team, she has lilac eyes… yes! It must be her! It is her isn't it?! My my, I gotta say you do have a thing for large boobies."

A blush slowly developed on Blake's face as she realized the reason why Yoruichi asked for her to call out Kage. "Yoruichi-oneesama!" Blake called out in embarrassment as she buried her face into Kage's scruff.

"So it is the busty blonde! When do I get to meet her? Can I threaten her? Oooo! What is she like? "Yoruichi ranted excitedly.

"Soi helllppp." Blake whined.

"Yoruichi." Soifon said sternly. Yoruichi instantly stopped ranting at the tone of her little bee's voice. Looking at Soifon, Yoruichi pulled out her abused kitty face, she really wanted to get some dirt on her little sister's love life. It been well over… some odd number of years since she last saw her anyway. "Fine, just two questions okay?" Soifon sighed as she couldn't resist Yoruichi's face. "Kuro, what is her name and when do we get to meet her?"

Yoruichi groaned. "But I already know her name. Yang Xiao Long." Blake glared at Soifon for her betrayal. Who can fault her, she wanted to meet Blake's lover too.

"That's Chinese for yellow little dragon right?" Soifon questioned.

"I don't know you tell me Soi. You're the Chinese one here. Yoruichi, you'll get to meet her as soon as we get to the topic I'm here to talk to you about." Blake answered.

"Hey sis! It seems as if we have the same taste in girls too!" Yoruichi stated with mirth dancing in her eyes. Silence filled the room as both Soifon and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Ne, Kuronii. Did you fulfill your thirst for knowledge?" Breaking the silence, Yoruichi asked in a low solemn voice laced with an unspoken question she had wanted am answer ever since her little sister thought it would be a great idea to try to 'assassinate' her.

Blake sighed dejectedly. "No." She knew she was going to be asked this question soon or later, better now than later.

Blake's real name is Kuronii Shihoin. The Shihoin born with a curse. Her hair should have been purple and her skin tanned just like the rest of the Shounin Clan birthed children. The curse gave her the looks she has now, her family didn't want the world to know so she was kept a hidden from sight till she master henge, the art of illusion.

Her curse caused her to crave knowledge. She wanted to learn about anything and everything. Her head was always in a book if she wasn't playing Yoruichi. History was the subject that fascinated her the most. She started her training in the ninja arts at the age of 4.

At the age of 6 she learned all she could from her senseis. From there she sought out Yoruichi and Soifon to help her master close combat fighting and reversed grip sword play respectively. She never mastered close combat fighting, because Yoruichi was constantly called away by the council to finish her chieftain training, but she did master the reversed grip sword play.

At age 12, she encountered Adam Taurus. A man, whom both Yoruichi and Soifon despised, for he was the one who robbed Blake of her innocence and got her into join the White Fang under the pretense of satisfying her thirst for knowledge. Adam taught her the way of dual wielding weapons, in which lead to the creation of Gambol Shroud.

At age 14, Adam had manipulated her into the perfect assassin. Forcing Yoruichi to expel her own blood from the village unless she strayed from the White Fang. Unfortunately at that time, her thirst clouded her judgment and she left with Adam.

Then we all know at age 17 she had defected from the White Fang. Adam had lied to her, he had used her, but she couldn't go home in fear him attacking her beloved family. It was then when she dropped the illusion she had held on for so many years. Kuronii died in front of Adam's eyes. Well...a carefully made clone with immense help from Kage, Blake staged 'Kuronii's' death and started anew under the name Blake Belladonna and staying true to her looks.

"But I am satisfied for the moment. I'm very sorry I put you through all that oneechan." Blake said softly as she began to tear up. It broke her heart every time she remembered the moment where her older sister had decreed her exile with a broken heart.

Yoruichi immediately got up from her spot to wrap her sister in a loving hug the moment Blake's ears drooped. "That's in the past now, all that matters now is that you are home and no longer affiliated with that horrid group of scoundrels."

Blake broke out into a full on sob, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to contact you earlier, but I was afraid you hated me, afraid they were going to use you against me. I'm so sorry oneechan."

"I'll never be able to hate you Blake, you're my beloved sister. No matter what you do I'll always love you. Besides it's my fault for not pushing you into the right direction. Don't be sorry, it's my fault too." Yoruichi started to tear up and tightened her hold on her beloved sister. She should have tried harder in persuading Blake to stray from that demon Adam instead letting the council immersed with her Chieftain studies.

At this point Soifon also got up to join the huddle. Surprised at the extra arms wrapped around her, Blake looked up at Soifon with teary eyes. "Soi?"

"I want to let you know it's also my fault. I should have known better, I should have stopped you when your sister couldn't. I was naive. Please forgive me Blake." Soifon answered Blake's unspoken question.

Unable to keep her emotions any longer Blake burst out in another set of sobs. "There's nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault. It was my bad judgment. It's all my fault" Blake choked out.

Yoruichi and Soifon opted to stay quiet and only whisper soothing words to the sobbing kitten. It wasn't long till Blake cried herself to sleep from exhaustion and jet lag. She technically did go back in time by 16 hours. Giving her a time difference of 17 hours between her and Yang, and 18 with Weiss when she reaches Drachemund.

* * *

><p>Blake did not wake till the next day in the late afternoon. Before she could check her scroll for any updates, Yoruichi barged into her room while riding on Kage's back declaring a play date with her long lost beloved little sister. Soifon rode Susanoo, a purple panther slightly larger than Kage with grey eyes, also known as Yorichi's other half.<p>

Unfortunately for Blake… or well rather unfortunate for Weiss, Blake's scroll chimed shortly after Yoruichi whisked her away. Weiss's scroll was no longer functioning. Weiss's rescue squad will have to lie in the hands of Yang this time around.

Not too long later, during a game of tag. Blake sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes both Yoruichi and Blake are female with male titles. Just cuz they're so manly. <strong>

**Just to clear up any confusion, Koriwagakure no Sato (Blake's Home) is found within the vast Hyokuro Forest. **


	8. Chapter 7: Anger

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. Summon me.<strong>

Fenrir's unmasked portion of her face lost color before her bottom got the chance to touch the leather seat. The staff that noticed the color loss moved to counsel their boss but was stopped before they even had the chance to take a step forward. Fenrir had immediately stood back up and asked everyone to leave the room including Sun and Penny on excuse of a sudden case of claustrophobia and needed some space.

Penny actions grew frantic at the sight of the paling CEO and literally threw everyone out the meeting room. As she turned around her eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sight before her.

Fenrir had her family heirloom pressed against her left palm.

The heirloom; a Curtana classed sword with its blade no longer than 25 inches in length and 2 inches at its widest point. An elegant language decorated the blueish-white fuller in white. The blade itself is pure white. The hilt forged from pure silver with four notches designed to protect the wielder's hand as well as catch the enemy's sword. So much blue dust was used to make the soft metal unbreakable, that it glowed a light tint of blue in the light. Crimson red leather wrapped the handle in a katana styled grip. The grip is held in place by the pommel, a wolf's head made of pure white silver with eyes made from ice dust crystals.

Before Penny could run to stop Fenrir from injuring herself, Sun threw her over his shoulder and walked out, slamming the double doors closed. Penny tried to break free from Sun's grasp, but stopped when Sun whispered into her ear. Even though she knew what Fenrir was doing now, her face still etched with worry.

Chanting in a foreign language, Fenrir slit her left palm open and smeared her blood across the flat of the blade. The white blade turned blood-red as it absorbed the blood through the glowing inscription.

As the chant ended her left hand miraculously healed. Holding the blood-red sword in her left hand, Fenrir summoned a black glyph with her symbol in red with a flick of her wrist. As quick as it was summoned, she slashed the glyph perfectly in half. Instead of dispersing, the edges of the glyph glowed and eerie light blue and slid apart as if it was a pair of sliding doors.

"Let the world say what the will. For you shall forever be my steed. Hear my call and rise once more, the chains that binds me to this world. Come forth Gleipnir!"

* * *

><p>Throwing open the double doors, a frazzled Fenrir stormed her way to the elevator as she shouted orders. "Sun, mobilize the lupine division and have the infantry on standby with medics among their ranks. Penny, I need you in the central command room. I need visual and data on the inbound train. Meeting attendees, please continue with the presentations. You are to write reports about your decisions. I will make final decisions when I am back."<p>

Done with the orders, silence filled the air and nobody moved. The employees were either stunned with Fenrir's outburst or wondering where the large wolf came from. The wolf definitely wasn't in the room before and not once had anyone seen their hyper energetic laid back CEO so pale and frightened.

Well all were silent, but one. Can you guess who?

"I'm reconnaissance ready!" Penny claimed as she snapped everyone out of their stupor. Unfazed by Fenrir's appearance she trailed after the wolf. All she cared about was her friend needed her, and help is what she's going to give.

Sun touched his ear and mumbled something incoherent to others as he chased after the small group. "The Lupine division will be ready to leave in ten. What happened Fenrir?" He informed the group when he caught up to them waiting for the elevator.

"Weiss. Have them follow my trail, I shall be leaving immediately." Fenrir said through gritted teeth after the group of four entered the elevator.

"Are we going to visit Princess Weiss?" Questioned an oblivious giddy Penny. She liked Weiss. Weiss makes Fenrir happy, thus Weiss makes her happy.

"No Penny. The White Fang had a vague idea where we are and Weiss decided the best route to us is by train with Silber as her only companion. A big mistake." Fenrir explained as her aura filled with anger, causing the wolf to whine.

"Princess Squad to the Rescue!" Restraining herself from mauling the monkey, Fenrir settled for a death glare. "Okay. Too soon." Squeaked the monkey as he cowered into the corner furthest away from Fenrir.

*ding*

Saved by the bell. "This is my stop! Bye!" As soon as the elevator doors opened, he scurried out into the hallway towards the armory.

"Is Fenrir not going to get combat ready?" Penny asked as the elevator doors closed. Fenrir, dressed in a red dress shirt, with black slacks held up by silver suspenders and donned a silver tie.

"Oh yea... Thanks Penny." Handing Penny her heirloom, Fenrir loosened her tie and unbuttoned her dress shirt, revealing a sleeveless and backless turtle neck shirt that stopped right under her chest, exposing her stomach. Snapping off her suspenders, she wiggled out of her slacks to show off her pair of black spandex. She removed her belt from the slacks and buckled it once more so it rested on her hips. Taking her heirloom back, she tucked it into her belt.

If a wolf can scoff, it would have made that noise but it barked instead. The innocent actions of Fenrir had been too much for the wolf and Penny, for both were blushing real hard at what just happened.

"I think Fenrir misunderstood what I meant. I did not mean the frick frack combat ready. But if Fenrir want..." Penny meekly said twiddling her fingers.

"PENNY! Wha...what makes you think that?!" Fenrir reeled back in surprise with her hands frantically flailing about.

"Is that not why Fenrir undressed in front of me?" Penny tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"No Penny! That's not...ugh. Wow. Just wow. No Penny." Fenrir buried her face into her palms.

"Is something wrong Fenrir?"

"No Penny, this is where you get off."

"So, no -"

"No Penny, just forget it and get me the information I need."

"Do no worry Fenrir. I'm reconnaissance ready!" Penny shouted as the elevator door closed once more.

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened in the lobby and out strolled a half naked female Faunus, who looked like she just had sex in the elevator, with a wolf at her heel. A jaw dropping sight to for the employees in the vicinity. Too bad they were all too stunned or had fainted from blood loss to whip out a camera and take a picture or a few.<p>

Upon reaching her mode of transportation, a black and red dustcycle, the Faunus popped open the storage compartment to retrieve a black sleeveless trench coat and a red obi. Throwing in her excess clothes she slipped out of her dress-shirt and tie and into the trench coat. The trench coat consisted of a red half-cape that draped over the right arm held in place by a pauldron, a collar of which she popped up, a large hood with red lining sat on the outside lining of the collar, and an excessive amount of buckles line the opening. Taking her sheathed heirloom, hidden in her excess clothes, she strapped it to the red obi by sliding the cloth through two slots on the underside of the sheath. Tying the obi around her waist, the heirloom sat horizontal across the small of her back.

Checking everything was strapped on correctly, wouldn't want to drop her heirloom, the Faunus retrieved her helmet and slammed the compartment shut. Jamming on the helmet, she straddled her beloved dustcycle once more as rose petals escaped from the space under the helmet. The wolf that had followed her had sprinted off the moment they left the building. "Let's ride, Black Thorn. We have a train to chase."

Sticking the key into the ignition, she rev the bike twice and skidded out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, the ice's cracking. <em>Flaring her aura Weiss forced what little aura she had regained and more to reinforce the ice. The crack mended, but she knew it won't hold for much longer. _Got to think of something fast, anymore and I might just turn into Grimm_. Reaching into her pouch on her belt, she searched for her scroll. _Why did I not think of_ _this ear- ah...that's why._

Weiss's scroll was in the inside right breast pocket of her cloak. The same cloak Adam had fallen into. The scroll probably broken by now or Adam, if he's alive, was up to no good with it. That's if he had the tech support to unlock the scroll.

_I hope it's broken. Maybe Yang will check her scroll for once and come to my rescue. Who am kidding?...Ah... It burns... _The backlash of exhausting one's aura supply was starting to hit Weiss, as she curled into a ball. Sheer willpower and the drive to survive kept her semi-conscious.

"Hey!" A voice rung out. "What's the hold up? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of kidnappers right now, so why don't you animals pick up the pace. Where's your leader anyways?"

"Roman." Weiss spat out in disgusted but pained voice. Roman was not able to hear her through the thickness of the ice, but Weiss heard him clearly. _What Is he doing here? Are they work- ahhh.. The pain... _Curling into a tighter ball, Weiss was lost in the world of pain. She focused on her breathing and staying conscious for as long as possible. Tuning out rest of the world, for the noise only caused her a greater amount of pain.

"Bbbb...Boss." A thug ran up to Roman and mumbled something.

"Speak up you nitwit."

"Yes boss, Adam Taurus was thrown off the train by the heiress."

"He truly is bullshit. Allow me to show you how things are done." Knocking the henchmen over the side with his cane he reached into his jacket and pulled out a red crystal and watched the henchmen scramble for his life. "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

"Boss!" The voice stopped Roman in mid throw. Lowering his arm he turned around to address the voice while he impatiently tapped his foot. He did not like being interrupted. "This better be good. Where's the mutt you were supposed to detain?"

"We struck the wolf one too many times with the shock lances. Sorry. But It dies just like the creatures of Grimm. "

"What part of kidnap the mutt did you not get you imbecile! Must I do everything myself?"

"Sorry boss, but the wolf refused to go-"

"Sure, sure, just kidnap and not kill the heiress this time please." He tossed the red crystal towards the ice dome. "Fire in the hole!" Not waiting for his companions to move, he shot the crystal as it bounced off the top of the ice dome and it went up in a large explosion. "Now that's how it's-"

"ROMAN!" A voice snarled out. The black cloud following the explosion lifted, revealing a black knight brandishing a whitish-blue spear mounted upon a red and black steel horse* outlined in a deep crimson red. Her aura had prevented her and her steed from the explosion.

"Why hello Sir Red, aren't you a tad late to save the princess?" The henchmen that were not affected by the explosion charged at knight brandishing their swords.

The knight dismounted from her metal steed into a crouch, sweeping the charging minions off their feet with a wide swing of her spear. Those who jumped to avoid the initial attack were knocked over the side of the train as the spear came back around.

"Give it up Roman and I just may let you live for what you have done." With the henchmen out of the way, the knight slowly stood up and reverted the spear back into its original form, a sword and its sheath.

"Sorry, no can -" more henchmen appeared as Roman shifted into a battle stance. Just to be knocked over by a large ball of fur before he even got the chance to take aim.

A howl vibrated from the beast above Roman. A multitude of howls chorused from a distance, indicating that reinforcements were not too far behind.

"What the-! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" With the loss of his weapon, Roman strained his neck to snuff his cigar on the wolf. The wolf yelped in surprised and reeled back onto its hind legs, freeing Roman from its hold. Quickly retrieving his candy cane he fired at the wolf before it regained its composure. Unfortunately the cigar burn did nothing but surprise the wolf. The wolf barely dodged Roman's shot before it was forced fight a incoming wave of henchmen with the villain taking shots at it.

* * *

><p>Taking advantage of Roman's distracted state, the Knight moved to check on the heiress. A combination of fear and anger overwhelmed the knight as she turned around.<p>

There lied the Schnee Heiress in her shattered ice dome, curled up tightly as if she was an armadillo. The prior explosion had sent an endless wave of pain through her tiny body. Her ice dome shattered from the sheer force of the vibrations.

The knight could only imagine what could have happened if she didn't arrive at the time she did.

An aura filled with innocence and warmth swept over Weiss causing her to unwound herself and search for the source. The smell of roses filled her nostrils as a blob of red and black filled her vision. Schwarz? She tensed as a soft hand cupped her face, but slowly relaxed and nuzzled further into the radiating warmth. The presence made her feel safe warm. It was lulling her into the world of unconsciousness and there was only one person who could make her feel that way with just a simple touch. _No... it can't be... "_Ruby?" Weiss whispered as two liquid pools of silver, one filled with anger and the other concern filled her vision before her world finally turned black.

The heiress felt cold to her touch and when she fell limp after nuzzling further into her hand, the knight feared for the worst. Weiss was cold. Oh so very cold.

Anger and concern turned into rage. The thin line of aura started thicken and spout off into violent whipping crimson tendrils. A deep yet low growl sounded from the crouching Knight.

Gently lowering the heiress's head to the ground, the knight stood up with her hands clenched tightly and her figure shoke with anger. "ROMAN!" She roared and quickly spun around stare down the white themed criminal who was still trying to land a shot on the silver wolf.

Strutting her way towards the criminals her body increasingly pulsates with bloodlust. Her canines elongates with each step as her claws itches to extend in search of blood. Roman's blood. Her tail unfurls from her waist and swished around in impatience.

"Run! It's a pureblood!" Shouted a White Fang member.

"One pureblood can't take us all down you imbecile! Take her down! Then capture the heiress!" Shouted another White Fang member.

If they could have seen the knight's face, the feral smirk that adorned it would have been a great warning. Blood rained from the sky. The henchmen tried to jump the knight all at once. Unfortunately, they forgot the knight was a master in wielding wide ranged weapons. She had taken less than a second to shift her sheathed sword back into spear mode and perfectly cleaved every airborne attacker in half. Not a beat missed as she stalked towards Roman. A faint voice was calling for her, but she ignored it in favor of revenge. Growls rumbled from deep within with every wave of henchmen that stood in her path, yet her advance ever faltered.

When she was just a spear length away from her target, a silver streak plowed her down. Two deep growls emanated from both figures. Silver eyes glared into icy blue ones."Get off of me you mangy mutt."

Her inner animal was talking and pressing for inside her, demanding to take revenge.

**Fenrir you must control yourself. You mustn't let them know. **The silver wolf had the knight pinned, but it didn't stop the knight from trashing around in attempt to throw the wolf off.

**They killed Weiss! Gleipnir! I must-**

**Weiss is still alive. For now that is. **Fenrir stilled.

**She's alive...?**

**Yes. She-**

**But she's so cold... **The knight shivered in remembrance and her anger began to rise once more.

**Fenrir.** Snapped the wolf. Damn Fenrir and her wandering mind. **Her aura is almost gone and you know what happens a being with no aura. Forget the malice and go save the heiress.**

Lucky for the two, the Calvary came just in time to allow them to converse.

Pushing back her inner animal, Fenrir refused to succumb to its desires. She fought for dominance, for the power of her body, for the need to save the heiress. Once the inner battle was won, the crimson aura knight let loose a howl filled with anguish. Her violent aura spiked into the sky with the howl.

With her anguish released, her aura settled back into the thin crimson layer. Then she dissolved into a flutter of white rose petals just to reappear next to the heiress with her hands cupped and brows furrowed in concentration.

A few minutes later she opened her hands to reveal a perfect white-silver rose, pulsating with power. Grinning at her accomplishment she carefully place the rose above the heiress's heart. Seeing the rose sink itself into the heiress's body as well as seeing some color coming back into the heiress face was when the knight finally let herself pass out.

The princess was safe. For now.

* * *

><p>* I just wanted to say, Knights don't ride motorcycles. They ride metal 'horses'.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Gold

**Thanks for all the reviews =D! And remember flames are always welcomed! They help make my writing better and easier for other readers to read.**

***ignore this just my stupid life story* Happy birthday to my Big Buddy. She won't every read this, but I love her all the more just to include her in here. **

**I was so smooth in paying for her dinner tonight. ****"Hey buddy, I just remembered oysters don't sit well in my tummy. Bathroom time!" - gets up walks to cashier and pays for table. yeayuh! And she thought she could pay the bill on her birthday. Yea right. Think again best friend! *lifestorydone***

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

_thoughts_

**talking within the mind**

**_Lyrics_**

**Dis****claimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>The rain swept across the surrounding grass in a downpour, splattering on the path ahead. Torrents of rain and gusts of wind snapped branches and soaked leaves strewn along pavements. The steep winding road to the bottom of the valley glazed from the rain, tiny streams of waters trickle down the hill to join the river at the other side. Lightning streaks across the horizon, capturing a frozen shot of a room through its window: a king sized bed seemingly untouched except for the lump to the left, a cabinet on either side of the bed, the bottom of a wardrobe and an edge of a work bench. The cry of thunder cracked the air as it chased after its prey. Whimpers filled the silence of the room as thunder ceased its growling. It was waiting for lightning to run across the horizon once more. The perfect storm to introduce the start of the autumn equinox.<p>

* * *

><p>A figure burst into the room. "Weiss~ I'm back! How are you holding up?" The figure quickly sheds its drenched clothes and picks up a towel to dry off.<p>

A blob of white peeked out from security of a red blanket to confirm the voice to the silhouette of the intruder. "Ru-Ru-Ruby is that you?" Confusion slowly replaced the fear in the icy blue pools watching the silhouette slip into sleepwear.

A flash of light illuminated the silhouette to reveal a brunette with red highlights in the middle of tugging on a pair of black boxer shorts with white rose imprints. "Yea it's me. Surprised?" Silver eyes and a smile flashed towards the heiress before the room fell into darkness once more. "Like what you see?"

"Wah-what are you doing here?" A blush crept on her face, as the brunette picked up another towel to dry off her hair. "Eep!" The heiress squeaked and hid under the safety of the covers once more as thunder tore through the sky.

"Well, something's are more important than others and you, my princess, out shines them all." Ever since Ruby found out Weiss'a fear of thunder storms, she made a promise to herself to be by her princess's side through every storm.

No longer drenched in rain water, Ruby made a beeline towards the bed. Kneeling down next to the lump, a muffled whisper "You're alive" came from beneath the sheets.

"Of course I am silly. It'a not like I was in one of Professor Port's lectures." Joked the brunette as she tried to pull the sheet away from her beloved's ."Wweeeeiiiissssss" she whined.

"No."

"but but Weeeeeiiiissss." The short answer only made Ruby pull harder.

"No means no Ruby."

"But but...Fine..." With regret, she stood up and maneuvered to the other side of the bed. Easily slipping under the sheets, she scooted her slim body over till she spooned the heiress. "I wanted to give you a kiss before I got in" pouted the younger of the two.

Another flash and the two lumps became one. One occupant had her head over the sheets holding the other as close as possible. A whimper escaped the heiress lips as she foresaw sound of thunder. Thunder came. The heiress turned around in sought out the safety in her beloved's arms. "I'm sorry, I hope this will suffice for now." A kiss to the collarbone.

A deep soothing rumbling came from the larger body as she chuckled. A kiss to the forehead as a reply. "Anything from you I will always treasure no matter what it is. It's more than enough." She never asked for more, she always knew she can't always get what she wants. Well she can if she applied a bit of force, but she doesn't. Tonight is all about her princess. She will give and keep giving till the storm is over. Then she'll reap her rewards. With one hand rubbed soothing circles on the heiress back and the other played with the silky white hair, she began to ramble about her day. About everything and anything.

With the voice of her beloved drowning out the storm, Weiss began to loosened up and return the embrace. The sound of a strong steady heartbeat filled her ears, as it lulled her to sleep accompanied by the husky voice. She wanted more. "Sing for me?" Silence filled the air, causing her curl her hands into a fist, thinking she had asked for too much. After all, the brunette did just drop everything she was doing just to be with her through this silly storm. "Ah... You don't ha-". Her worries quelled by a quiet humming. Relaxing once more she listened to the beautiful noises the ruby-red lips emitted.

_**Dream of anything;  
>I'll make it all come true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all I'll have for you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always by your side.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever you need a friend,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm never far behind.<strong>_

Ruby was her first friend, her leader, her love. She was there when she needed someone. She was there no matter how badly she treated her. She was there when no one else was.

_**If the stars all fall,**_  
><em><strong>When there's no more light,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the moon should crumble,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will be alright.<strong>_

When she's there, everything was all right. Though she may act like a child, she was the only one, the only one that could always save the day.

_**Don't you worry about the dark,**_  
><em><strong>I will light up the night with the love in my heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will burn like the sun,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will keep you safe and warm.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be there to take all your fears away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a touch of my hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will turn your life to gold.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a touch of my hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll turn your life to gold.<strong>_

She had enough money to last for at least ten lifetimes. But even with all that money, it couldn't make her feel safe, couldn't make her feel loved, or keep her loved ones alive. Instead it ended their lives early or prolonged their sufferings. But her presence, her love, made all her fears disappear. She was all she needed.

_**Let's have everything.**_  
><em><strong>Nothing we cannot do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every heart just beaming,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every sky turns blue.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to have you here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smiles bringing sunshine,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And worries disappear.<strong>_

She puts a smile on every face she meets. She says she's not good with people, but with everyone she meets they end up adoring her, protecting her, or looking up to her. Unlike herself...People fear her, hate her or use her, before they even get to know her. All because of her name. But she. She didn't care who she was, she just treated her like every other person.

_**When the days turn dark,**_  
><em><strong>And we start to fall,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will pick you up and<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will fix it all.<strong>_

When something goes wrong, she always... always has a solution. Even though sometimes it's very illogical. But no matter what, she always puts a smile on her face.

_**Don't you worry about the dark,**_  
><em><strong>I will light up the night with the love in my heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will burn like the sun,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will keep you safe and warm.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be there to take all your fears away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a touch of my hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will turn your life to gold.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gold...<strong>_

She doesn't need to touch her. Her aura does the job before their skin touches. Her aura, so warm and filled with so much innocence. It pushes all her fears away and makes her feel safe. The world could be ending, and she would still feel safe as long as she's next to her.

_**Don't worry, I've got you;**_  
><em><strong>Nothing will ever harm you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm close by, I'll stay here;<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through all things, I will be near.<strong>_

Creatures of Grimm injured her rendering her useless to fend off the abnormal horde. Rose petals fluttered around her before she fell. There she stood like a knight in shining armor fending off a horde of dragons.

_**Close your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Don't you cry.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love's around you;<strong>_  
><em><strong>In time, you'll fly.<strong>_

She died, trying to save her. Save them. She couldn't cry, she can't cry. It was because of her love she survived. But will she ever learn to fly without it? When will she ever be strong enough?

Weiss fell asleep before Ruby finished the song. The storm was almost over. Looking out the window, Ruby watched the majestic light dance across the sky followed by its noisy companion. Thanking whoever is up there. It's been a while since they spent some quality time together. Unrelentingly, she tried to untangle herself from the sleeping beauty, but was met with resistance. She had work that need to be done, but the princess had a firm grip on her shirt, and it only tightened as she tried to pluck her fingers off.

A cry of distress halted her actions. "Please don't leave, please don't let me be all alone again." whimpered Weiss in her sleep. Guilt gripped Ruby's heart as she barely managed to repeat one of the stanza's from the song.

_** Don't worry, I've got you;**_  
><em><strong>Nothing will ever harm you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm close by, I'll stay here;<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through all things, I will be near.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9: Dream or Reality?

**Thanks for your review rundownSabEr. I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. But I am confused about this Ruby knowing something about Yang part. I don't think I have mentioned both of them in the same chapter yet. Well except for when Yang was sobbing out Ruby's past. Please tell me if I'm wrong, I do have a tendency to forget things. **

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as her left hand reached out into the darkness. With heavy pants she realizes she was just chasing a fragment of her memory. A dream. Just a dream. Lowering her hand to grip the sheets she feels a sense of Deja Vu washing over her. Something similar occurred not too long ago. The only difference was she wasn't shedding tears this time and the sheets were warm.<p>

Wait what?! Weiss whipped her head towards the warm spot. The sheets in her right hand were warmer than the sheets in her left. Someone was just here.

Quickly looking under the blanket, Weiss gasped in surprise and then sighed in relief. She was nude. Well almost, she still had her undies, but more importantly she couldn't find any abnormal discoloration on her skin. Nothing. No marks. No bites. No signs of rape. Gracefully falling back, she noticed the faint smell of roses. "Schwarz?" She called out softly in confusion as she shot back up in search of the red and black wolf.

Besides her beloved, Schwarz was the only one she knew that smelled like roses.

No reply was heard nor wolf to be seen. "Silber?" She called out in a hopeful yet pitiful voice. If it wasn't Schwarz then maybe, just maybe it was Silber. No luck.

Her shoulders sagged and her head drooped as she realized she was all alone yet again. In a foreign place just like her dream. It was then she finally took notice of the sheets. A deep red blanket with a wolf symbol in white. White Fang.

Events of what happened before she fell unconscious flashed before her eyes. Clutching her head in pain, she mumbled out names only to open wide-eyed at a specific moment of the flash back.

Silber! How could she have forgotten about her beloved silver wolf? Was he alright? Was he alive? Where is he now? Her face scrunched up in worry as she tried to remember if her wolf held a part in saving her or if he was alive.

The warm spot! It must have been him! As for the reason why he wasn't by her side when she woke, she can come up with a handful of answers. He could have been hungry, or out for a run, or scoping out the new place, or other various reasons. He's alive, that's all that mattered to her. She silently cheered for solving the warm spot mystery, but frowned when she remembered who attacked them in the first place.

Adam Taurus. A notorious Faunus crime lord who fought for the White Fang under the pretense of obtaining equality for the Faunus race. But everyone knows he lives for bloodshed.

This usually wouldn't put a frown on her face, but the fact that he had Junior's henchmen under his command and well over a hundred of them too. Not even Roman had that many henchmen under his command during his heists.

Roman... He was there too... Roman Torchwick, another crime lord who is mainly know to steal dust from any shop. Also know on to hire Junior's men to do the dirty work with Cinder his main get away plan. Was Cinder there too? Weiss was pretty much gone by the time she heard his voice. Why were four crime lords working together to capture Silber and this so called Red Knight? Red...

Red like roses. The red and black blob. Her savior? Could it have been her? She furiously shook her head. No. Couldn't be. Her dream must have mixed into her memories. Just because her savior wore the same colors as her beloved, doesn't mean it's her. After all she no longer dwells in this world.

Gripping the sheets in worry, sadness and frustration, she looked over the symbol once more. It maybe a wolf, but it looked very different from White Fang's emblem. Maybe it's the symbol of the crime lord's alliance. Maybe she wasn't saved. Maybe she was... because she felt oddly safe for someone woke up in a bed of whom she doesn't know or where she was. A symbol this majestic can't be evil... right?

The symbol drawn in a tribal design fashion, yet not. The lines that usually make tribal designs so elegant, were replaced by what looks like rose petals. Making the wolf's head even more majestic than it already was in Weiss's eyes. The wolf head seemed as if it was the Alpha wolf looking down upon its pack. Watching with careful eyes filled with promises of protection and life.

It reminded so her so much of her beloved that her eyes shone with unshed tears. Shoving the saddening memories aside, Weiss rubbed her eyes and decided it was about time she figured out where she was.

Getting out of bed, she flinched when her feet touched the frozen floor. Taking a few minutes to warm up her sleeping muscles she felt a slight throb in her right shoulder.

A reminder of the bullet that shot through her aura. Reaching back, she was surprised to feel smooth skin. No scab. She must have been unconscious for more than a few days.

Stripping the bed, she wrapped the deep-red blanket around herself as she made her way towards the window. Pushing the heavy draped aside, the sight she saw caused her to let out a gasp. Covering her mouth with her free hand she quickly backed away from the window just to tumble back on to the bed.

The sun was just peeking out from dark-colored clouds that lined the horizon. A beautiful sunrise. But that wasn't what caused Weiss's reaction. Tree branches, strewn all over the sparking patches of green and the off colored pathways. Little bodies of water here and there waiting to be jumped in. Leaves littered the ground like a pack of fish in the ocean. A storm had rolled through.

Her dream... was it just a dream or was it real?

Trying to ransack her mind once more, Weiss recollected details of her 'dream'. With her hands in her head and face furrowed with concentration trying to pin point things that were off in the dream.

'Dream' Ruby was taller, taller than her. She despised being short, so why was Ruby taller than her? Ruby was the relatively the same height as her if not taller when she left...(Ruby was taller than Weiss at her time of death, Weiss just doesn't want to admit it.) Her silver eyes, seemed sharper and more...more feral? The song. She knows it, but Ruby wasn't the one who sang it to her. It was Yang.

After Ruby's death, Yang and Blake took it upon themselves to make Weiss feel safe through the storms. Yang used her aura to coax her to sleep while singing songs. Blake spun fairy tales, or read from a book she was reading. Through these interactions, she understood why her beloved put Yang so high and strengthen her bonds with her team.

Did her mind create 'dream' Ruby by mixing Yang and Blake? Maybe...but her imagination doesn't run like that. Wait... what imagination?

Leaving only one conclusion. Ruby's alive, but she can't be...she dead. She sacrificed herself to save her, to save them. All because she wasn't strong enough.

She wasn't strong enough. She's still not strong enough.

* * *

><p>The assignment was simple. They were to exterminate a den of Beowolves in the southern region of the Emerald Forest. But when they got there, there weren't any Beowolves. Just every other known species of the creatures of Grimm were present.<p>

It was too late for them to fall back and wait for back up. The creatures of Grimm somehow knew they were there before Blake even had the chance to scope out the scene and report back to their leader to form a strategy. Surviving till back-up came was their only solution.

Back-up didn't come fast enough. Yang and Blake were battling off creatures back to back. Both sported a multitude of bruises and bleed from random places. Ammunition was starting to running low and their aura levels were falling into the red zone.

Weiss was not so lucky. After she sliced off a King Taijitu's head, an Ursa Major charged at her. Weiss had barely enough time to maneuver Myrtenaster in front of her, so the overgrown bear would run straight into it. The Ursa had died before it even contacted her, but the momentum behind the corpse was too much. The disintegrating corpse had barreled her into a jagged boulder. The impact left a laceration along her right arm, minor scratches, and a dislocated shoulder. She bit back a scream, but a small whimper escaped.

Next thing she noticed was the blur of rose petals appearing in front of her. A path of beheaded Grimm covered in white spotted rose petals from where Ruby once stood lead to Weiss. Beheading one Grimm after another, Ruby was the dragon fending off potential suitors for the imprisoned princess.

As Weiss used her aura to seal her laceration to stop the blood flow, Ruby got an idea. Calling Blake and Yang to her, she informed them of her plan.

Yang was not happy with the idea at all, but with Team RWBY's condition it was their best bet on survival.

Weiss tried to voice her disapproval, but no one would listen to her. Tears streamed as she tried to persuade Ruby this wasn't the only option they had.

But Ruby knew, this was their only choice. Back up wasn't going to come anytime soon and she was the fastest, and strangely had a decent amount of aura left as well as no visible wounds on her exposed skin. Though she was down to her last clip of ammunition. She was going to be the bait.

Flaring her aura she flashed and slashed around to catch the attention of the Grimm. Taking note she had a majority of the Grimm's attention she slowly cut down a path towards the entrance of the den by the cliff side. The Grimms that weren't attracted by the Ruby bait, were cut down by Blake dual wielding Gambol Shroud or Yang piercing them with Myrtenaster. They were not to use their aura or dust since it would attract the Grimm back to them.

Once the Grimm was inside the den, Yang called out Ruby's name to let her know they were all in.

Three consecutive shots rang out. The den was caving in. Leaving Weiss in Blake's care, Yang ran forward to help her beloved little sister, but Ruby's cape got caught at the last moment.

Seeing Yang trying to run into the collapsing entrance to free her, Ruby switch Crescent Rose into her rifle form. She threatened Yang to leave her, and started confessing her sorrows. She had no regrets, but Yang refused to listen and ran in.

Ruby fired at her sister with tears running down her facing while shouting this sorry's and I love you's.

Blocking her sis's shots, Yang was never given the chance to set a foot into the mouth of the den before it sealed off.

Ruby had sacrificed herself to save her loved ones.

Yang wailed out her sorrows by punching the caved in entrance. She could not believe her baby sister had just sacrificed herself to save her. It's supposed to be the other way around. She was supposed to protect her.

Weiss had fainted the moment Blake popped her shoulder back into amount of blood loss combined with the amount of pain she was in, proved to be too much for the fragile princess.

Making sure Weiss had only fainted, Blake bandaged the more threatening wounds then went to counsel Yang. She wanted to grieve for her leader too, but she couldn't also afford to lose Yang too.

But she was not successful, since that was how team JNPR and CRDL found them 30 minutes later.

At first Weiss did not believe them. She thought her dunce was playing a cruel cruel joke on her. After days of sitting in the medical ward waiting for her wounds to heal, especially the wound on her right arm since it got infected from lack of proper attention on Weiss's fault. She realized her dunce wasn't playing. Ruby was no longer in the world of the living, and it was all because she wasn't strong enough.

Wasn't strong enough. She was weak.

Team RWBY was not the same after the incident. They worked harder, pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion, and refused any addition member Ozpin had tried to put into their team. All three refused to be named leader, especially Weiss. There is only one person they would take orders from and she was dead. They only wanted Ruby. They wanted her back.

But after a million tries of trying to scavenge her body, they knew it wasn't meant to be. Weiss had spent a mountain of lien on having drills made to pierce the rocks, but the earth seemed to be against her. Yang spent days trying to punch her way in, only to wake up a couple days later in their dorm with her hands neatly bandaged. Blake disappeared for days on end, but noticeable scratch marks let the others know she's alive and scourging ways to enter the den.

Powerless from bringing their leader home they made a new goal. They wanted to be stronger, more reliable, better than anyone else out there. So they would not have to experience this pain ever again. They failed to realize they were pushing their only friends away in their quest for strength.

About a year and half later, when a freshmen team of students went to pay respect to the fallen leader they noticed the den had collapsed upon itself. When Ozpin notified the three of remaining members of Team RWBY of finding, they dropped what they were doing and aimed for the fastest route back. Sadly each member was at different corners of the world. They did not get there till the day after. They never found out why and when the cave collapsed.

Yang was first on the scene. Blake appeared a few minutes after. The two woman scavenged the exposed den. Turning over every rock and looking in every nook in hope to find their beloved leader.

Weiss arrived about an hour later. With her mastery in glyphs and dust, the den was cleared within a matter of a few hours.

Four messages written scratched into the floor were found, but only one was readable, the others were marred with scratches.

'Lets not try to kill time for it ticks away. Live, Love, Laugh. I do not regret.'

Other than the messages, shards of blood red crystals and torn pieces of Ruby's combat attire littered the ground. Crescent Rose laid shattered and rusted near the last message.

No bodies were found. No bones. Nothing. They came to the conclusion that the creatures of Grimm had eaten her to stave off their starvation. Then died of starvation and disintegrated into the nothingness they were made from. A gruesome death.

They fixed up Crescent Rose back to her original beauty, but it was not too long after when a thief stole it right under their noses. An amazing feat. It was also the only thing they took from the Schnee Manor.

They gave Ruby a proper funereal, a place where they let go of all their sorrows. A place where they slowly became themselves again. A place where they were forgiven by their friends for pushing them away. A place where they made a promise to their beloved leader to live a life, to make a change, and to live without regrets. A place of rebirth.

* * *

><p><em>I'm weak, I haven't gotten any stronger.<em>

Silver eyes swirling with anger and concerned, filled Weiss's vision, another flash. Those eyes... Has she really seen them? Or is her beloved punishing her for belittling herself. Her head was throbbing painfully from over use. Pushing everything aside. She decided to figure out where exactly on Remnant she is, and how long she had been out. She'll worry about the crime lords and eyes later, for now she was hungry.

Rising from the bed once more, Weiss realized she would need something to wear. Walking around the house in just panties is already indecent in one's own household and being in a stranger's house makes it a million times worse. Walking towards the wardrobe, Weiss was on a mission to look like a Schnee should.

* * *

><p>"Sloth. You have failed me yet again. What is your excuse this time?" This is the exact reason why he didn't want to report back.<p>

"That useless piece of-" Trying to put the blame on his ally he was stopped.

"SLOTH! You have disappointed me once. Do not disappoint me again" the voice seethed. He had forgotten who he was talking to. "The other lords has already given me their reports."

"Please forgive my insolence. She is not the one. Her aura is crimson red and her eyes molten gold. A pureblood as the Faunus calls her. What shall we do now?"

"Ah! A pureblood, the royalty in the Faunus Kingdom." The sound of paper shuffling around filled the empty silence for the next few minutes. "Keep tabs on her for now. Our next target will be Fenrir, the CEO of PRSEI."

"At your command, Pride."


	11. Chapter 10: Bending

**And with this chapter! the re-write is done! Happy reading! :]**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>A black dustcycle with yellow decal came to a halt at the base of the steps to the Shaolin Temple. With one foot planted on the ground to keep the bike standing, the rider removed her riding goggles and helmet in a fluid motion. She shook her head in a slow motion, as her lustrous mane freed from its cramped confines. Looking towards the steps, Yang let out a great big sigh.<p>

Dismounting from her beloved, she opened the storage compartment and pulled out a small duffel bag. She slung it around her shoulders. With a quick flick of her wrist she had deployed her gauntlets to check its mechanisms and ammunition. Satisfied, she threw her helmet and goggles into the compartment and slammed it shut.

After finding a perfect shady spot in the surrounding forest of the steps to hide Bumblebee, Yang began her trek to the Shaolin Temple. _One step down... Nine hundred and ninety-nine more to go..._

The sun had almost se by the time Yang arrived at the massive outer stone gates of the Shaolin Temple. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" A voice rung out from above.

Sitting on top of two stories high stone gates was a tiny figure dressed in a green halter top and same colored below the knee shorts with golden trimmings. Two yellow-green sashes with a forest green streak, draped over each shoulder was held in place by a golden cloth tied around her waist. Black and green metal guards with golden designs decorated her wrist and ankles. Above her left bicep sat a shiny obsidian piece of jewelry. A golden crown held her bangs in place covering her eyes, as the rest of her hair was let down to sway in the light breeze. A smirk adorned her face as she looked down upon Yang.

Clashing a left fist into a right open palm, Yang performed a 90 degree angle bow. "Sifu, I have come home."

"Done playing your games huh?"

"Never." Yang smirked and look towards her master.

"Well either way Boobs, I think some punishment is in secession."

"W-waht did I do this time?! And making me climb those extra thousand steps wasn't enough punishment already!?" Throwing her hands in the air, a tired and flustered Yang wondered if she'll be getting any sleep tonight.

"Nope! Now you shall face the wrath of the Melon Lord!" Rising from her spot on the wall, a dozen boulder sized earth erupted from the ground to form a belt of earth around her. With a flick of a wrist she shot each boulder individually at Yang. After the last boulder was on its path towards Yang, she jumped off the wall to land on it. As if playing hopscotch, she treated the flying rocks as stepping stones. Only when she reached a small raised platform in front of Yang, did she halt the speeding boulders mere centimeters from the frozen blonde. "You never came home that night..." Her once menacing voice had turned soft as if a mother being reunited with her long-lost child. The boulders dropped on to the ground and melded back into the earth.

"I'm home now, Sifu Toph." With a sad smile, Yang stepped towards her Sifu and brought her into a soft embrace. Burrowing her head into the crook of the Toph's neck, as she felt Toph return the gesture. The platform made Toph slightly taller than Yang.

"Welcome home my Xiao Long." Savoring the reunion a little longer than needed, Toph pulled back to head-butt Yang. Forcing Yang to release her and back step a few paces.

"Ow, ow ow, what was that for." Cried Yang rubbing her forehead.

"Oh…I dun know I just felt like it." Jumping of the platform Toph walked towards the gate. With a small trot she brought her arms up with her fingers pointing out and palms open toward sky. As she took small step back so her feet were shoulder with apart, she brought her hands down so her fingers were touching each other with her palms facing the ground. Exhaling slowly as went through the motion.

As if listening to her command, the stone gate sank into the earth at the same speed her hands went from up into the air to below her waist. It was as if the gate was never there the moment Toph's arms were fully extended.

It never ceased to amaze Yang how much control her Sifu had over her element compared to herself. It wasn't till a pebble bounced off her forehead she snapped out of her stupor. Following Sifu Toph's call she entered the gates.

Old friends crowded her the moment she stepped through the gates. Looking towards Toph, she gave Yang a wave of dismissal and faded into the background. This action told her to have fun for the night, and her punishment will begin as soon as the sunrises the following day. With a groan, Yang forced her negative thoughts aside and focused on getting aquatinted with her long-lost friends. She did not want morning to come.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next day, Yang yelped as a slab of rock jutted into her spine and threw her out of bed. Sifu Toph stood at the entrance of her room with a smirk, holding out a list of chores for her to do.<p>

There was only two thing on the list she looked forward too, cooking, and the fight with Sifu Toph which would be held at midday under the burning sun.

Midday rolled around faster than Yang had expected. Trudging towards the appointed opened grounds, Yang felt as if her limbs were going to fall off. She had just finished cleaning the hallways of the enormous Temple.

"Tired already Sparky?"

"Who wouldn't be? Have you seen how big the temple has gotten since I've last been here?!"

Toph waved her hands in front of her face. "Can't see remember? Besides... Your chores were to cook, fetch water, feed the animals, and lead the morning exercises for the novices. Why were you playing Cinderella?"

Smacking herself in the face, Yang grunted loudly and dragged her hand down her face as she bashed herself. How could she forget her Sifu was blind..? "Wait, so who wrote the chore list for me?"

"Do you doubt my writing skills?" Toph looked insulted.

"Yea." Yang replied in a deadpanned voice.

"I had meathead write it." Toph admitted with a casual shrug.

"Blarg! Sokka is so going to get it." Yang's eye's swirled red as fire began to shimmer into view. Setting a beeline towards the master swordsman, she ran face first into something solid. Her revenge, halted by a slab of stone. She cursed her stupidity for not realizing the obstacle was there.

"Not so fast Sparky. Me first then him." Turning to face Toph, Yang realized it was Toph's fault her nose hurts. Toph's eyes were now a pale ruby-red color instead of their usual pale green. Yet no negative emotions radiated from her.

Elemental semblance users' eyes turn red when they use their element. An untrained elemental semblance user would require an intensive negative emotion to spark their element. These negative emotions can include guilt, envy, and greed as well as the common ones like anger, sadness, loneliness, frustration and so on. Masters like Toph, can just flick it on like a switch, no negative emotions needed.

Toph Beifong, the first known elemental semblance user to fully manipulate her element to her will. She called this skill bending. It works by manipulating one's aura into their semblance. One must learn the basic characteristics of their element before they can even start bending. Many sought out for her for her advice in obtaining this skill, but a large majority failed to reach her. Those who made it to the Temple were vigorously trained and housed in the temple. A majority were orphans, others were runaways and a handful children who still had families.

Yang belonged in the runaway group. She ran away from her parents at a young age and somehow ended up in the temple where Toph took her in.

"Bring it on." With a flick of her wrist, Yang deployed Ember Celica and slid into a tiger stance.

"I see you still have those useless toys." Toph slid into a loose praying mantis stance and began to circle Yang.

Her anger flared at the comment. Springing forward towards Toph, she cocked back her fist and let out a fury of firey punches. "How. Dare. You. They. Are. Not. Useless!" She screamed a word per punch.

Toph backpedaled and maneuvered boulders into Yang's fist paths. A smirk appeared on her face. This was the exact reaction she wanted. After all she did specifically craft them from the purest of gold combined with the strongest of stone for her beloved little dragon. With an inward flick of her right wrist, she clasped her hand causing broken boulder pieces to gather. With a quick outward open palm thrust with the same arm, the makeshift boulder shot forward into Yang's unprotected belly. Knocking Yang onto her back.

"You've improved lilyliver, but it won't do no good if you can't land a hit on me." Toph taunted. "Remember, fire is the element of power. People of fire have desire, and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." Toph recited while picking her nose waiting for Yang to get up. "Or that's what an old man told me once."

Slowly regaining her composure, the raging fire around Yang extinguished as she got up. With a deep exhale, Yang began to glow a bright gold. Her eyes had changed from a menacing dark red, in to a bright ruby-red. She still radiated a negative emotion, but it was barely noticeable. She had yet to master bending. Thus she needed the emotions to fuel her element.

With a smirk she slipped into one of her more comfortable stances, a kicking boxing stance. "Sorry Sifu, but today's the day I beat you."

Shooting a barrage of fireballs at Toph, Yang began her assault. "Ha! I like to see you try Sparky!" Earth barriers sprung up to extinguish the volley of fire, but Yang had only fired them as a distraction.

Toph lowered her earth barrier as barrage came to an end, only for Yang to come flying at her with a cocked back fist. This strategy would have probably worked on any other fighter, but Toph is a master of fighting blind. She knew every movement of her opponent though her 'sight'. A seismic wave she emits with every slight movement of her feet allows her to know everything going around her for miles around.

But she let out a squeak of surprise as she felt the heat radiating of the fire blade that had pierced through the second barrier she had put up as the first one went down. She had expected Yang to bury a fiery fist into her barrier, not a blade. She's going to have to fight seriously if she didn't want to get hurt.

Yang jumped back a few feet away as Toph pushed her wall of earth forward. Ember Celica now sported a bird beak shaped fire blade above Yang's lower three knuckles.

The fight went on for a while, trading blows here and there. Yang sported a large amount of bruises, while Toph's clothes were singed in some places.

Then a short burst of aura cause Yang to lose composure in the middle of an elemental snowball war. The aura felt so familiar. A stone ball caught her in her right arm as she turned towards the burst of aura. Ignoring the pain, she focused her concentration in the direction she thought the burst of aura had come from. She felt few other auras, but the one that brought a frown to her face was the flickering ice-cold aura. Weiss was in trouble. The familiar aura was large and crimson red filled with warmth and innocence. It was near Weiss, was it going to snuff Weiss out? Or help the heiress? Before she could read more into the situation, a flaming pebble pelleted her in the temple. _Ruby?_ Was the last thought that ran through her mind as she was knocked unconscious.

"Xiao Long!" Toph screamed as she saw the image of Yang getting pelleted by the pebble. She thought her stone ball had shattered when Yang's fireball collided with it. It shouldn't have turned into a flaming projectile. Unless Yang's concentration broke and her fire weakened... Allowing her earth ball to absorb the fire and continue its path.

Running towards her disciple, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Yang was fine, just knocked unconscious from the blow. A frown adorned her face as she realized how much Yang had grown. Yang was shorter than her when she last saw her, but not by much. Now Yang is probably about 5'10", a full 9 inches taller than her. Maybe even more.

Deciding on using her elemental powers to bring her disciple to the medical bay she gently stomped the ground so the earth under Yang wouldn't jolt her disciple too much as it release itself from its brethren. She walked towards the medical bay with the slab of earth where Yang laid still trailing her. She cursed her lack of eyesight for the entire trip to the medical bay. Maybe if she had her eyesight she would have known that something had disrupted her disciple's concentration.

* * *

><p>Yang woke a few days later creating a ruckus in the medical bay as she tried to escape the clutches of the nurses to obtain her scroll. She had to check Weiss's aura levels. She was not going to lose another because she wasn't strong enough.<p>

As if reading her mind, Toph came in within the next few minutes with Yang's scroll in her grasp. With a few quick hand movements, Toph had Yang buried deep into the ground so only her head was showing. Yang began breathing fire from her mouth in anger and struggled to release herself from the ground. Her immense strength caused the ground to crack. With a heavy sigh, Toph formed a stone mallet and manipulated it to knock some sense back into Yang.

Once she was calm, Toph release her from her prison and handed over her scroll.

Yang had received a message from PRESEI. They had Weiss and Silber in their care. Weiss was in a deep sleep due to over usage of dust and depleting her aura way past critical levels. They said she should wake in a few days. Silber was perfectly fine besides a few broken bones which they had mended. They will be in safe hands till either Blake, Yang or some other trust worthy member of the SDC comes pick her up.

Yang was glad they had saved Weiss, but who did that familiar aura belong too? And why did it feel so much like her deceased sister's? She let out a sigh of relief and turned to address her Sifu. Bowing a multitude of times for causing a ruckus she asked if she could leave to tend to a close friend and bring her to the temple. But before she even got to ask, Toph stopped her by holding up her palm and signaled for her to follow her outside.

Yang's jaw dropped at the sight of Bumblebee standing outside in all its glory. "The others filled me in about the race while you were out. I approve. As long as I get to design the route as well as weave in my own special condition into it. Also you must come back here as soon as you retrieve the Heiress. I would like to meet her in person before drawing up the contract. As well as seeing the person you would throw you away your life for."

"How'd you get her up here?! I may throw put Weiss's life before mine, but she's not my soul mate."

"Oh? Sparky has a soul mate? Do tell. I just thought the heiress was someone you considered part of your family. "

"Y-yea. Her name's Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"The Faunus?"

"I do not care if you don't approve of my choice. You can do nothing to separate me from her. "

"My my, you sure have grown Sparky. Bring her to see me soon. "

"Waaah?"

"You heard me. Now be off Xiao Long. Aang predicts a large storm will be arriving shortly. The sooner you leave the less time you'll have to spend waiting for the storm to pass."

"Of course Sifu. Thanks! I will be back soon!" Quickly mounting her bike, Yang pulled up her scarf up to cover her mouth and zoomed off. Her aura would fend off any bugs that may fly into her face as well as keep the wind pressure at bay.

Toph had slanted half the steps, creating a smooth path to ride down to the base of the mountain. Streaking down the mountain, Yang starts her journey towards Drachemund.

Unfortunately, the storm came earlier than expected and Yang had to wait it out in a cave in between the Temple and Drachemund. Her semblance can keep her dry, but it's too dangerous for her to traverse the roads in a thunderstorm on Bumblebee. She did not arrive in Drachemund till after the storm had passed. She hoped Silver was enough to fend off Weiss's fear. Her scroll failed to show Weiss aura levels, but that was normal since Weiss no longer had her scroll.

* * *

><p>The room's doors swung wide open, as a busty blonde busted through the doors. Skidding to a stop in the middle of the room she puffed out her enormous torso and placed her fisted hands on her hips. Cocking her head to the left, she bellowed "Do no fear Princess! For I, Yang Xiao Long is here to whisk you away!" Only to collapse on to the floor the moment she spotted the heiress.<p>

"Miss Xiao Long, please quiet down Prinzessin Schnee is still resting." chided the head maid as she caught up to Yang. Wondering why the blonde brute was rolling on the floor laughing, she looked around the room. The bed was empty. "Ah. The Prinzessin is awake." Spotting the heiress she took a deep bow in her direction. "Good morning Prinzessin Schnee, please excuse our intrusion. Do you require any assistance?"

There the heiress stood frozen in motion behind the work bench, dressed in a pair of black baggy sweats that looked 3 sizes too big with her arms in the sleeves of an oversized red sweater. The sweater covered the upper part of her torso, as she was in the middle of slipping into it, but it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Her white undies, showing due to how low the oversized sweatpants had settled on her hips.

Recovering from her shocked expression, Weiss quickly pulled the sweater over her head. With a blush she excused the maid and ignored the laughing blonde. She did not require any assistance in dressing herself. A low rumble interrupted the princess speech. Her blushed deepened. "On second thought, food would be nice."

"Of course Prinzessin Schnee, if you would follow me, I shall lead you to the dining commons."

"Thanks." Weiss quickly crossed the room and motions for the maid to take the lead. They exited the room, but not before Weiss gave Yang a harsh kick in the ribs.

At Yang's grunt, the maid realized she had forgotten about the blonde. "Prinzessin Schnee, shall we wait for Ms. Xiao Long to recover?"

"There's no need...uh…" Weiss started but stopped as she tried to remember if the maid ever introduced herself.

"Ah! Please forgive me Prinzessin Schnee! I never introduced myself! My name is Eva Scarlet, head maid of this manor. You may address me however you want. Prinzessin Schnee" the maid introduced herself with a bow.

"It' alright Ms. Scarlet, but please call me Weiss. I am no princess. This brute will be fine. She'll find me when she recovers. Let's be off." Weiss didn't like being called a princess, so she hoped of she asked the maid to call her by her first name she wouldn't address her as a princess.

"My apologies Prinzessin Weiss, but you are an heiress. Please correct me if I am wrong." A hum of agreement from Weiss. The maid continued. "Therefore you are a Prinzessin and I must address you as one. Now if you may, please follow me." Unfortunately for Weiss, the maid refuses to drop the titles. With one last glance into the room, the maid led Weiss towards the dining common. Leaving the dying blonde on the floor.

"Ms. Scarlet. Have you seen a Silver wolf?"

"Ah yes! He's currently..." Their voices trailed off as they walked further and further away.

While Weiss had missed the slight nod, Yang had seen it. She continued to laugh till she felt that Weiss was far away enough to no longer hear her obnoxious laughter.

Immediately stopping her once true turned fake laughter, she hopped onto her feet. Walking towards the bed, she sat down on the edge and called out to the darkest corner of the room while watching her hand trace the symbol on the bed sheets with forlorn eyes. "You can come out now she's gone."

The soft rustling of the sheets from the hand tracing the symbol was the only noise that filled the room. Yang's call went unanswered. But she knew… she was there, hiding in the dark shadows. She could feel her presence and her aura. She could practically feel her surprise.

Waiting a few more moments to let the shock wear off, Yang finished tracing the symbol. Running her hand through her hair, she looked directly into the darkest corner of the room. Her eyes seemed to glow with the unshed tears. She let out a long sigh. "Don't think I'm just randomly guessing. I know you're there."

Silence continued to fill the room.

Letting out a shuddering sigh she stretched out a hand into the darkness. "It's a lovely weather for a walk. Won't you join me? It would clear your head."

The lack of response cause her to drop her hands at her sides. Tears began to run down her face. "Or, just stay in the room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." No matter how badly Yang wanted for her to come out from the embrace of darkness, she wasn't going to force it. She knew how stubborn she can get. Wiping her tears she got up and headed towards the door. Before she closed the door she mumbled something that caused the shadow eye's to widen. The door gently slammed shut, as tears began to shed in the darkest corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omgee! Lookie its Toph! I do not own Avatar. If I did, Toph would be the Avatar or the story would just revolve around her. Oh and Iroh too! Mustn't for get him! He's the best.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11:The night before the 1st race

**Just because someone asked about this before the re-write... here's a long and confusing clarification on why Yang was able to sense Weiss. **

**Yang could feel Weiss from so far away, because she really wasn't that far away. I mentioned somewhere in the previous chapters that Blake is like a gazillion time zones away from Yang and Weiss while Yang and Weiss were one time zone away from each other. Translating it into our world time zones, Blake would be in like California, while Yang and Weiss are on either side of the border of China and North Korea respectively. And their original city (which I have yet to name) would be somewhere in the middle of Russia (the time zone before China). Yang had zoned out her surroundings in order to search the area where she felt the aura coming from. Basically how Toph can see through her feet. Yang can sense people's aura if she concentrated enough. (Think I just made her into a bald old man, if you don't get this reference then I meant I turned her into Xavier with his little finding mutants helmet thingy.) To sum it all up, when Yang felt the burst of Aura, Weiss was really less than 20 miles away from her. Why is the train ride 5 hours? If Drachemund was so close to the Shaolin Temple and it took Yang like what 2 hours to get there? Well... in "China" there were a lot of stops, thus the extra hours. When the bad guys attacked, the train was traveling from it's last stop in "China" to it's first and only stop in "North Korea" Drachemund. The Shaolin Temple can be found south from the middle of these two stations. Yee~ Get it now? If not I guess I can draw a map and post it up somewhere later... **

**As for the clarification between the characters...hehe. It'll come in a few more chapters. :p **

**But first! The aids... though I'm sure I can leave these out by now right? **

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

><p>It has been over a month since the train incident. With the contracts drawn and signed without a hitch within the week of the incident, the world of Remnant was notified of the Regal Cup the moment last contract was signed. It was said the race would be held sometime in the last week of October in Shi Cheng, the city where the Shaolin Temple hides. Days flew by quickly, and today was finally the day before the cup began.<p>

Blake, Weiss, Toph and a handful of guards are currently at the race track going over the final checks to make sure the race runs without a hitch. The track is called Earth Dragon's Dance. Staying true to its name the track is made entirely of earth with a large multitude of turns ranging from a slight turn to a complete 360. A few changes had to be made to the track before the night ended to accommodate the abnormally large number of competitors.

At first, Weiss thought the world was just mindlessly signing up as a joke. With well over 3,000 applicants compared to the 500 applicants in the previous years one would think the same. Unfortunately for the girls, this was not the case. With the large number racers, Weiss had requested the competitors to sign-in the day before to have a head count of all the racers. Almost all 3,000 of the applicants had shown up. This year's first race is going to be an insane race, after all they can only have 200 competitors to race in the next round. From 3,000 racers to 200. Oh man.

Ever since the incident, Blake had refused to let Weiss out of her sight in fear of another attack. A few attempts were made, but none were on the same scale as the train incident. In fact these attacks were on a much smaller scale and pulled off by local criminals. No crime lords. These attacks only served to fuel Blake's paranoia. And with the abnormally large amount competitors this year? It didn't help soothe the cat's fears.

Weiss was grateful for the extra protection at first, but it gradually became an annoyance. Blake would have someone inspect her food every time before she ate or drank, her personal time slimmed down to none and her privacy became non-existent. As a result she was becoming increasingly icy (Weissy, hehe) as each day passed and without her daily dosage of Schwarz, everything just seem to be much harder to tolerate.

With the checks done, Blake dismissed the guards and escorted Weiss back to their hotel for well-deserved Z's. Toph tagged along to pick up Yang from their room. Tomorrow's the day, the kick off the Regal Cup.

Yang was already half asleep cuddled up next to Silber by the time the three returned. She was not allowed to perform the checks with them because of the racer's regulation. To be fair to other competitors, racers with affiliations, like Yang, were not allowed anywhere near the track or allowed to chatter about it. Since those without affiliations believed it would have given them an unfair advantage. Yang woke with a startle as Weiss slammed the door open and grumpily stalked to her luggage to gather the necessities for a well-deserved shower.

"Awww, is the wittle pwincess grumpy without her wittle wed wolfy?" Teased the blonde only to wheeze not a minute later. Weiss sent Silber to pounce Yang as her reply. "Damnit Silber! Get off of me you overgrown pup! I can barely breathe!"

Blake shook her head at her girlfriend's antics and watched with concerned eyes as the heiress stalk into the shower. She was worried, Weiss was closing up again. Without Schwarz by her side and the constant attacks, Weiss has been less and less social. She was turning back into the Ice Queen. What is going on with their little princess? Pushing the thoughts aside, she went to reacquaint herself with her beloved and her Sifu. All this security nonsense had her tightly wounded up and she need unwind before she snapped. While she waited for her turn to shower, she decided a nice cuddling was in session.

Amber eyes peeked over a book to observe the white and silver pair. White was scratching silver's chin in just the right spot causing him to growl in pleasure while she stared into nothingness. White's blank stare deeply concerned Blake. She was glad Toph had dragged Yang back to her room when Weiss finished her shower and she went in for hers. She would later find out that Toph feared for her little dragon's life if Yang continued to tease the already snappy heiress. But for now she was glad the opportunity to find out what was on the heiress's mind as of late.

While pretending to read a book, she wait for Weiss to drop her guard. Her ears perked when her wish was answered. Weiss had released a heavy sigh, giving her the opportunity to attack. "Weiss?" _Hook._ A hum of acknowledgement from the heiress prompted her to continue. "Is something wrong?" _Line._

"I …I wish I was a Faunus... A wolf Faunus." _Sinker._ Weiss answered as she continued to mindlessly stare at a random speck on the wall.

"Wolf?" Blake questioned as her eyes widen slightly, setting down her book...

Shaking her head out of her stupor, Weiss realized she had absent mindedly fallen into Blake's trap. A small blush bloomed on her pale face. "Yea, a wolf."

"You had a dislike for Faunus, now you want to be one?" Blake was wondering what had triggered Weiss into saying she wanted to be a Faunus. The heiress was not particularly fond of the Faunus race because of her history with them. Though now she's hoping for an integrated future with the Faunus race by slowly trusting them, but to be one? Now that's totally out of the ball field.

"I know I'm not too overly fond of them, but they do have the ability to talk to their animal counter parts." Weiss missed Schwarz dearly and her increasing snappiness was a sure sign of it.

"Oh? And who told you that?"

"Sun."

"Monkey boy?"

"Well kind of... Yang and I... Never met up with PRSEI's CEO."

"How'd you get permission then?"

"Well..." Weiss began.

* * *

><p>"Thought you would be dead by now princess." A smug voice interrupted her conversation with the blonde man.<p>

Weiss turned her head to face the smug blonde leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She once had said she would be caught dead before she ever wore a pair of "no life pants". And here sat, at an unfamiliar dining table dressed in oversized sweatpants and a sweater chattering with a Faunus flirting with her and with one hand stroking a large silver wolf sitting by her side. If someone told her this was how her life would turn out to be, before she attended Beacon, she would have laughed.

"Oh sush. Nothing else would have fitted me. Breakfast will be served soon." Scrutinizing her company, Yang's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval of the golden boy. He wore an open popped-up collared white trench coat with excessive zippers and buckles, red wrist braces with three studs at the knuckles over a pair of black half gloves, a golden pendant necklace, and she really hoped he had some pants on. The suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow was a clear indication he was flirting with Weiss.

Yang quickly strode over to the boy and held out her hand for a greeting. "Hi"

The boy stood up and shook Yang's hand. "H-hello." He stuttered out as he grimaced from the powerful grip behind Yang's handshake. His tail dropped like a beaten dog. "You got a powerful handshake there. Ms.-"

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Weiss's girlfriend." Yang's eyes swirled red as she laid her claim on Weiss. Seeing the tail, Yang realize he was a monkey Faunus and was satisfied he got her message.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, flabbergasted from the sudden claim.

"Don't think so babe, you smell of cat and princess over there maybe a feline, but she's definitely not a cat..." Golden boy fired back. With Yang all up in his face, it was hard to not smell Blake's claim on her. He had met Blake before and remembers her smell. Man she was one feisty kitty. _Why are all the hot feisty ones taken?_ "The name's Wukong, Sun Wukong" He ended it with a waggle one of his eyebrows aimed at Weiss.

"Why do all of you insist on calling me a princess?! I'm an heiress! Not a princess!" The heiress in question complained, but was ignored. Poor Princess.

Yang fumed at Sun's actions. No one eye's Weiss like a piece of meat so openly in front of her and gets away with it.

Before Yang could explode into a ball of fire, four maids and a butler filled in. Three maids were carrying trays with food, while the other carried a tray with the preferred beverages. The butler carried two dog bowls and a gallon of milk. "Breakfast is served."

Two maids placed their tray in front of Weiss and Sun, while the third waited for Yang to choose a seat before placing it in front of her. The maid with beverages set her tray aside and served the preferred beverages to each person. Weiss had told the maid what Yang would have like beforehand. The butler set the two bowls by the wolf, filling one with milk then head over to one of the many cabinets that lined the room and produced a bag of animal food of which he filled the other bowl with. With their breakfast served, the maids and butler left the room.

"Sooo... Weiss, what did the doctor say?" Yang was never the one to favor eating in silence.

"Yang! Have some manners please! The doctor said I'm fit to go." Weiss chided. She's an heiress, she grew up with table manners drilled into her and talking with your mouth food was one of the first rules she learned.

"Ah! That's great! I need you to come back to the temple with me to tie up the proposal!"

"Proposal? Ah! That's right! Mr. Wukong-" Weiss suddenly remembers why she was in Drachemund.

"Sun is fine, princess. Our proposal is already drawn up for the race." Sun interrupted. He doesn't like formalities. It made him feel older than he really is. With a snap of his fingers a butler walks in with a clipboard and places it between Weiss and Yang. "If you may, please read the proposal, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. If not just sign away on the bottom. Prinzessin"

"How did you know about our proposal?" Yang questioned, while Weiss looked over the proposal. She never was fond of reading anything to start with anyways. Besides the monkey Faunus didn't seem to fall in her good guys book.

He shot a glance at Silber. "He told us."

"Silber? But he can't speak human... "Yang's reply caused Weiss to stop reading the proposal and look up in interest. One of her eyebrow's rose as she gazed at the animal in question. "Unless...Silber, are you holding back on us?"

"AHAHAHA. This is golden." Laughed the monkey only to receive a burning glare from the busty blonde. "You date the most renowned Faunus in all of Remnant and yet you know nothing about her heritage?"

Yang flushed in embarrassment. Was this something she's supposed to know? Blake never told her about the perks of being a Faunus besides their heightened senses and animal instincts.

"Can you please clarify?" Weiss butted in to save Yang from embarrassing herself even further.

"Certain Faunus can converse with their animal halves. Fortunately, our residential wolf Faunus was home long enough to help us understand why you are here princess."

"Wolf Faunus?" The females parroted. They never seen or heard of one before. "They exist?"

"Of course! You probably think you haven't met one because they look just like every other mutt. "

"Oh." Silence filled the room as Weiss went back to reading over the proposal and Yang fidgeted impatiently in her seat. She didn't like the silence, but she was afraid her mouth would somehow turn her face red again.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Now Blake knew why Yang had suddenly gained an interest in her past and in the Faunus race. "Did he tell you anything else?" To her knowledge, the wolf race was wiped out over ten years ago and only purebloods and their mates has the ability to communicate with their animal halves. Who exactly is this Wolf Faunus? <em>Could heshe be the one the prophecy had foretold?_

"Not that I can think of...Wait! Does that mean you can talk to kitties?!" Weiss's eyes lit up with excitement of the possibility of learning how to communicate with animals.

"Panthers actually." Blake smirked and pushed her thoughts aside. She needed to focus on keeping the heiress from freezing up again.

"Cats, panthers same thing." Weiss scoffed trying to save her pride. Not her fault she couldn't tell what type of cat Blake was with such little appendages to work with. "As if I ever seen a panther before." Weiss mumbled.

With her enhanced hearing, Blake was able to decipher Weiss's mumble. "Would you like to see one?" Maybe she can turn Weiss's frown upside down and make her laugh genuinely. It's been a while since she saw a genuine smile from the heiress. A quick nod made the corners of Blake's mouth turn up.

"Kage, show yourself." Blake called out.

From the darkest corner of the room a jet black panther materialized from the shadows as it prowled into the light. A series of bark ending with a long growl halted the panther's advance. This caught the two women by surprise.

Silber had sprang to all four standing between the panther and Weiss. His fur bristled with furry as his body rippled from the continuous low growl he emitted. He only acted like this when he sensed danger and to him, Kage was an enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta say i don't like how this chapter came out [. But I'm also to lazy to fix it. I just wanna move on. D: I just wanna skip all the stuff you need to know and get to the points where I want to write about ... (or has already written) shhh... =x<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Earth Dragon's Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or Avatar the Last Airbender, or Bleach. This will be my last disclaimer unless in throw in something else again. But I do own the animals and my OC's :D**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the 2nd? 3rd or is it 4th annual Regal Cup? Reeennn help me out. I know it's been three years since the first Cup, making this year the 4th year, but the 2nd cup was never finished because of the Grimm invasion, and the 3rd Cup was completed but it was really rigged since the best racers were hospitalized." Nora rambled into the mic. She had begged to be the commentator for the race, along with Ren of course. At first, Weiss refused to grant her wish, but when Nora wants something she gets it. Two weeks of dealing with an obnoxious Nora, Weiss relented to her wishes.<p>

Ren sent glances towards Weiss, in hope she had the answer to Nora's question. Weiss pondered on what she should answer. In her heart she wanted to say second, but she knew her father would disapprove.

The supposed 2nd Cup (the one held last year), organized by her father to increase the company's influence. It was aimed at the non-hunters/huntresses community, the business faction of Remnant. Many looked down upon the winner of the said Cup, since the winner, Cardin Winchester, truly did not deserve or fit the title. Regrettably, Weiss held up three fingers. She did not approve of the previous Cup, but a winner is a winner.

"Third" Ren answered in a flat tone.

"Thanks Ren! Sorry about the confusion Humans and Faunus, but...! Welcome to the 3rd Annual Regal Cup!" Nora's enthusiasm caused the crowd to roar. She continued to get the crowd roaring as the time trickled down to T minus 15 by pulling up screens showing racers with affiliation in high places, or potential winners.

For once, Weiss was grateful for her love to sleep in until noon. After what happened last night and with Nora as the commentator she going to need those extra hours of rest. If she had waken at her usual hours, she's pretty sure the box would have probably be frozen over by now.

"...Schnee Dust Corp's Eastern Branch!"

At the sound of her name, Weiss snapped out her thoughts and waved into the camera as Nora spewed some elaborate introduction of her being one of the four main benefactor of the Cup and who was representing her. When Nora moved on to the next person, Weiss's face muscles were hurting from the fake smile and her thoughts fell back into the events that unfolded last night. Silber was truly an overgrown dog.

Silber was first to break the staring contest between the two animals. He broke it with a pounce towards the overgrown cat. The panther took a step to the side to avoid being squashed, then ducked as a large silver paw aimed for his head. Slinking away from the wolf the large cat made his away across the room closer to the luggage. Recovering from the shock from missing, Silber chased Kage across the room and leapt into the air once more in hope to pin the panther down this time. Unfortunately, Silber had miscalculated the distance and jumped head first into the luggage.

Clothes, accessories, and other random necessities the girls brought spewed out all over the floor. As Silber tried to shake off his dizziness, he only served to create a larger mess. The crash snapped the heiress out of her surprise and began snapping at her wolf to stop. Blake followed her lead, but tried to calm Kage down instead.

The two animals ran around in circles, tearing up the room for a good half an hour until Weiss decided it was too much. A glyph formed under Silber and froze him in mid-stride. Realizing the wolf was no longer chasing him, the panther settled into a corner and began to groom himself.

Weiss kept the wolf imprisoned as she chided him and cleaned up the mess he made with Blake's help. She was tired and in much need of sleep. Silber would be left encased in ice until he made peace with the black panther. The wolf was left to whine in his frozen shackles.

Oddly enough, after Kage finished his grooming session he back over to Silber and pawed at the ice trying to free the wolf. Seeing this action Silber returned the affection by softly butting his muzzle into the Panther. Insta friends! Freeing the wolf, the two girls continued cleaning, only to pass out a few hours before the sunrise.

"...Red Knight! Will she be saving any damsel in distress in this race? Rumor has it that even Fenrir, the CEO of PRSEI is taking part of this race! Can you find her?"

Once the phrase "Red Knight" passed Nora's lips, Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and trained her eyes to the large screen display of where images of the racers were shown. Unfortunately, she was too slow. Nora had already switch the camera to look for the possible racers that could have been the PRSEI CEO. _Damn._ Weiss missed her chance to see who the Criminal Lords had mistaken her for. A soft vibration in her pocket signal the time remaining before the race start. Snapping her fingers to catch Ren's attention, Weiss signal for him to have Nora wrap things up.

"Ah! Would you look at the time! With 2 minutes left on the clock I would like to ask for a moment of silence in honor of who this Cup is held for, Ruby Rose. The beloved leader of team RWBY and known to a handful of others for her selflessness and brave deeds. For it is her why the founder's daughter still lives today. Now please, if you may." As Nora said the last five words she unraveled Magnhild into her hammer form and continued her speech. "Or… we'll break your legs! A moment of silence. "

The once roaring crowd and the hum of the vehicles the racers drove simultaneously fell into silence. Prayers were made as the clock slowly ticked away. Unfortunately for Nora, no legs were broken.

With 30 seconds left on the clock, Nora wiped her pout off her face and broke the silence. Wiping a stray tear off her face, she began to get the crowd pumped up once more. "Thank you, now once again! Welcome to the first race of 3rd Annual Regal Cup! But remember contenders! This race isn't like your every other race! With your final destination at the Gates of the Famed Shaolin Temple, be sure to pay your respects. May the top 200 worthy racers win!" Nora got the crowd roaring again, as each racer rev-ed their vehicles in anticipation. "Racers! On your marks!" 8 seconds left and counting.

Weiss watched Toph stand up from her extravagant throne made of earth placed in the middle of the box and with a few hand motions followed by a strong stomp the earthen barrier that blocked the racers from seeing the track slowly lowered. The crowd's roars got louder as smog began to fill the earthen crevice. _5_ _seconds_. The barrier was over halfway down. "Get set!" _Two_. The racers gasped in excitement at the sight before them. _One_. "GO GO GO GO!"

With the earthen barrier fully sunken into the ground and pink fireworks decorating the air above the racers where the barrier used to be from the courtesy of Nora, who had switched Magnhild back into grenade launcher form to create the light display, the racers tore their way to be first into the dance. The 3rd Regal Cup has officially begun.

* * *

><p>"Boss, all teams are in position awaiting further instructions." A voice broke through the electronic buzz.<p>

"Good. Tell them to wait for the signal. The stage is almost set. "

"Yes. Sir!"

This time he shall not fail.

* * *

><p>From the courtesy of Toph, three special earthen seating areas were made along the track for special guests and the emcees to obtain better viewpoints of the race. The three boxes were placed at the starting point, halfway point and at the base of the stairs with a perfect view of the temple's gate. Each box was made into the cliff side with a small balcony so the spectators can easily lean out and watch the racers pass by below.<p>

The special guest list included Weiss, Blake, Kage, Silber, Nora, Ren, Toph herself, and a handful of other important figures that contributed to the Cup. They were currently vacating the halfway point earthen box to occupy the end point box. Only a handful of racers have yet to pass the halfway check-point. While the first place racer was mere minutes from the Shaolin Temple steps. From the steps the route splits in to two. One can either take the steps or wind their way up the mountain.

There was only a little over a 750 racers left in the race. The racers that had fallen out of the race had unfortunately miscalculated the intensity of the continuous turns and their speed, resulting in losing control of their mode of transportation and crashing into the cliff side. Luckily there were enough sentries placed along the track, as well as the aid of the Red Knight, no racers were critically injured.

Weiss and Blake were the last to vacate the box since Weiss still haven't gotten a glimpse of the Knight. Even with the large amount of screen time the Knight had, fate was not on Weiss's side. Each moment the Knight was on-screen, Weiss's attention was held up by one or a few of the occupants inside the special seating area. But now, she understood why PRSEI was nicked-named, the princess rescue squad. It was because of the Red Knight's reputation. She had learned during one of her conversations with the robot like lady of PRSEI, the Red Knight is the Alpha of their Lupine Squad. The Knight has an outrageous belief of heroism. Though it comes with a price. The knight is currently placed near the end of the trail of remaining racers.

Weiss's arms were screaming in agony from leaning over the makeshift guard rail in hope to capture a glimpse of the knight on the last turn before the check point. She's been waiting for the knight to pass the cursed turn for the past 10 minutes. Man was she out of shape, or heavier than she thought she was. But in reality she was just overstraining her muscles from anticipation.

Her wish was soon rewarded as a streak black lined in red on the left side, zoomed around the corner at an unbelievable speed compared to the other racers. Sadly, the knight had disappeared along the short stretch faster than she zoomed around the corner, leaving Weiss with just a glimpse.

Watching the blur, Weiss let out a gasp. All she could make out was the symbol decorating the upper back of the knight's pitch black trench coat. The symbol, usually covered by the piece of red cloth draped from her right shoulder to cover her left arm, had flared up slightly on the sharp right turn following the check point. It was the same symbol as the one in the room where she woke up in after the train incident.

It was the Red Knight who saved her that day, but that wasn't the thought that ran through Weiss's mind. Instead she was wondering if the Knight had always brought unconscious damsels in distress back to her home and nursed them back to health in her bed. Somehow this revelation did not sit well with the heiress. The sound of Blake's voice snapped her out of her mind. Filing the information away for later, Weiss decided that she only felt this way because the bed could have been slept by many others before her. She was disgusted with the amount of bodies that had laid in the same bed. Yeah. That sounds about right.

With a heavy sigh Weiss dismissed the thought and turned to join up with the others. Blake, Kage and Silber were waiting for her at the entrance as eager spectators were waiting in line behind another door down the hallway, desperate to take over the now unoccupied area to obtain a better view of the remaining racers.

Soft thumps, deep growls from the bristling animals and a feral eyed Blake caused Weiss to immediately turn around as the three shot forward to Weiss's side. The numerous amount of security guards placed in the special seating area had crumbled into their own growing pools of blood. No gunfire was heard. The enemies must have at least one person with a silencer semblance.

Four pairs of eyes searched the room for potential intruders and the cliff sides to the spot the snipers. Weiss summoned three glyphs large enough to protect the four from any more potential sniper shots. Weiss turned to Blake, but the cat shook her head. Apparently the attackers had set up an EMP field, disabling all their electronics. Turning to Silber, Weiss was shocked to see the wolf staring at her.

With Weiss's attention Silber let out a low whine with a slight nod of his head. Signaling he had alerted the wolf tamer of their situation. For the second time today, Weiss was grateful for another one of her flaws. During the PRSEI's contract signing, she had allowed for an outrageous clause to slip through. The clause was to assigning a wolf to every security squad, PRSEI squads or not. But with the state of the art communication system provided by SDC themselves, made to work under any circumstances, Weiss thought the clause was absolutely useless. But with the situation now, the product proved to be a lie and without radio communications, the wolves were their only solution to notify others of their situation.

Sniper rounds designed to pierce through aura barriers, shot through Weiss's glyphs like butter. Dispelling the barrier and inflicting damage on the four occupants. Fatal wounds would have been inflicted if Silber did not informed the tamer when he did a few seconds later and Toph would not have made it in time. Toph leapt over the crevice without hesitation and created a not so subtle earthquake to every sniper within seconds of Silber's response to Weiss's gaze. Her earthquake was a simple cover-up to find every one of the camouflaged snipers easily. Little chucks of rocks spouted from the ground to knock off the sniper's aim. After the shots were made the further snipers were knocked unconscious, while the ones closer sank into the ground. To the spectators it seemed as if Toph was putting on a dance in congratulations to the remaining 700 racers.

With the snipers taken out in under a minute of the distress call, the four live occupants stood wide eyed in awe. Who knew Yang's Sifu, a blind women, yet a master earth bender could be so gracefully overpowering? Her movements were fluid yet sharp like a praying mantis as she commanded the earth like she willed.

It wasn't until three teams of unmarked henchmen rushed in, the four snapped out of their trance. The teams consisted of a mix of humans and Faunus. One team came through the doors, while the other two climbed in from either side of the rails. Every one of them armed with a blade and a rifle or a shock lance. They didn't need to be marked for Blake to tell they were Junior's hirable animal capturers and White Fang's followers.

Quickly analyzing the situation, Blake figured they were out to kidnap Weiss again. With discrete hand signals, she notified the others to keep the fight inside the secluded room, so the attempted kidnapping wouldn't fall into the hands of the nosey media and the race can finish with a hitch.

Drawing their weapons, the two girls took down their first targets on opposing sides of the room as their respective animals protected their exposed backs by clawing and snapping their jaws at the potential threats.

Blake had an easy time dodging and vaulting over the chair and tables, of which proved to be an obstacle to the other three combatants. Kage and Silber were just too large to gain decent footing in the generously spaced out earth made chairs and tables. Weiss on the other hand, the petite heiress, was having difficulty fighting in her preferred fencing style swordplay with the lack of surface area to utilize her proper footwork without crashing or tripping into a chair, table or large pieces of rubble from the destroyed furniture.

Help was on the way, but Weiss was losing stamina fast. Her arms were still stuff from leaning over the ledge and her lack of exercise for the past month didn't help at all.

With a quick glance between Weiss and the balcony, Silber leapt over to Weiss and picked up her up like a mother wolf would pick up their cub and threw her over the railing. Weiss screamed and flailed in the air from the unexpected event. It's not every day you get thrown into the air by your loyal wolf in the middle of a fight. The toss was high enough, so the henchmen weren't able to grab her out of the air, if they weren't shocked by the wolf's action.

Taking the advantage of the enemies' surprised state, Silber tore a few henchmen to nip at Kage bringing him out of his surprise. Shaking his head, Kage quickly joined Silber in his killing spree after he called out to Blake.

Snapped out of her stupor by her panther's call, Gambol Shroud became a whirlwind of doom as Blake made her way to the balcony. Leaning over the guard rail, she scanned the track with concerned flooding into her golden pools. In her heart she fully expected to see the heiress in one piece hovering in mid-air on one of her glyphs, but she saw nothing. Her heart broke. No racers. No blood splatter. No white. No tiara. No prin- heiress. No Weiss. It was as if Weiss was never there in the first place. Weiss was nowhere in sight. _What on Remnant? Where did Weiss go? Was she successfully kidnapped? Was Silber working with the enemy all this time? Was that why he attacked Kage? _Seething in anger and wonder, Blake's smoldering gold eyes flashed a shade of aquamarine before returning to her assault on the remaining henchmen. Making sure to save Silber for last. After all he was helping in taking down the henchmen. The less she had to takedown the more time she'll have to interrogate the wolf before back up came.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tuesday! :D. <strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Integrity

**Something to know if you don't know yet.**  
><strong>*Soifon's full name is Shaolin Feng.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look at Toph dance in congratulations to the remaining 700 racers! Ooo! Lookie! The Red Knight had just spun out a 180! Another damsel must have fallen once more! Let's go see who-" The large screen sporadically changes as Nora commentates the race like a sugar high child with a horrible case of ADHD.<p>

"Nora, the lead racer." Ren interrupts Nora's endless chatter. Subtly directing her attention towards leader of the race.

"Breaking Legs! Looks like our racers have finally reached the point where they choose their destiny! Their fated paths! Sapphire Zaki repping the Azire Company, our current leader of the race has chosen to ride the curves! Fellow racers behind her are opting for the same path after watching our second place racer fail to ascend the steps with his vehicle! Making him fall into..." With Nora's attention complete focused on the race and away from the crime scene, Ren sighed in relief. He can only imagine what could have happened if she knew. Broken legs, incomplete race and scariest if all, a yuki-onna.

With Ren trying to keep Nora's attention diverted and Toph on the other side of the track, two assassin began to make their move.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck just happened?" A voice cut through the buzz within the cargo hold of a non-descript peterbilt truck. "Did you imbeciles not set up the EMP field properly?!"<p>

"No Sir! Their electronic communication is down, but we failed to take down the wolf." The closest underling replied.

Turning toward the Faunus with a murderous glare, Roman steamed in anger under his calm facade. Gritting his teeth, he calmly stared at the Faunus with eyes that could kill.

"Y-Yes S-Sir?" Stuttered the Faunus, unable to gather his wits properly under the death stare.

"The mutt." Confusion riddled the stuttering fool's face. _Useless animals. _"Why do we need to take down the damned mutt?!"

"Uhh...ummm... Th-h-he r-" The underling managed to say before he dropped to the ground. A chained kunai jutted out from his forehead. Seconds later the chain went taut, the kunai fell to the ground as blood gushed out from the dead underling. Like a snake, the chain slithered back into the darkness shrouding the commanding officer.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He commented with his stare gone blank. Standing up he made his way around the table to address the rest of the abhorred race. "Now which of you animals can prove your worth to me? Unlike this blubbering pile of trash you call a brethren." The Faunus underlings squirmed and seethed in quite anger. They feared they would meet the same fate as their fellow friend if defied him. The human side of the truck silently chucked in unison.

"You." A high pitch squeak came from the underling he randomly pointed to. Ignoring the squeak from the mousy Faunus, he commanded her to talk. "Continue."

The mouse Faunus deeply inhaled and exhaled before she began. "The red knight, a pureblooded wolf Faunus. At least this is what we suspected from your last encounter with her. Now we can officially say she is one and possibly working for SDC Security Force, seeing how she plays knight for the Heiress."

"That does not answer my question you animal!" Screamed the man as he held his hand up in a motioning for his personal guard to rid the Faunus. Only to halt as the mouse quickly replied.

"Purebloods can communicate with their animal halves Sir! Please don't kill me." She cried out, cowering into defense stance. This was a surprise to the Faunus race. Why had Roman not known of this important tidbit of purebloods? Opening one eye she saw one tightly black clench hand float slowly float further away. She sighed in relief, he was returning back to his command table.

"Why that piece of bullshit..." Mumbled the seething the commander cursing the shit out of his ally who failed to inform him of the important fact. "Call for a full retreat. We're leaving."

"B-but what about our comrades?"

"We are leaving." The tone of the command left no space for disobedience. The underlings tried their best to hide their disgusted faces, many were successful, but the few that failed luck out for their commander's back was still facing them. As Roman continued to mumble curses under his breath, the underlings began their process of shutting their equipment down.

"Stop." a lustrous voice commanded, freezing all underlings in their position seconds after they began.

"This is my operation, I am the commander here. Who dares-" the commander swiveled around slamming his hands on his desk.

"I dare." A well-manicured hand holding the head of Roman's personal hidden guard, slipped out from the dark shroud behind the desk with a finger pointed straight at the middle of the five communication specialist. "You. Turn it up."

* * *

><p>After dismantling the fifth strange metal device surrounding the second Earthen room, Soifon rushed in to check her beloved's little sister's condition, since Yoruichi had volunteered to take out the further metal devices. "Ouji-sama! Daijoubu desuka?!"<p>

"It's heiress actually. Feng-dono*****." Blake replied with a bow.

Realizing her mistake, Soifon let out a loose cough and steeled her facial expression. "Ah yes. A common mistake in translation between heir and heiress. I meant to ask if the hime-sama, is alright. Belladonna-San."

Before Blake had left the village, she made sure Yoruichi and Soifon would not call her by her true name or heritage. With White Fang trying to kidnap Weiss again, she had to be careful. They knew of her past self and she didn't need them to know, she was still alive.

"Weiss was thrown over the ledge by her traitorous steed, I was about to interrogate him before you came in." Blake scoffed as she continued her menacing prowl towards the silver wolf.

"Interrogate?" Blake stopped in mid-stride as Soifon flashed between the black and silver pair. Somehow she knew Blake wasn't in the right of mind. After all... wasn't the wolf one of Weiss's most trusted guards? "I know you're a cat, but I didn't know you-" The curiosity written all over the petite women's face only served to further frustrate the black cat.

"This mutt threw Weiss over the balcony without any hesitation! When I looked over the balcony minutes later, she was nowhere to be seen! This mutt is conspiring with the enemy! Soifon!..." Blake rambled out point furiously at the cowering silver wolf then the balcony.

Tuning out Blake's rant, Soifon subtly surveyed the situation while tuning in Nora's voice and observing the wolf's behavior.

"Ooo! Lookie Yang! Hiiiiii Yyyyyyyaaannnnggg!" The wolf whimpered in fear of Blake. Nothing out of the ordinary there. "I mean Yang Xiao Long had just hopped off her bike. What are you doing? No way. Are you thinking what I'm thinking of? Seriously?! Oh broken legs! She's going to do it! Yang has chosen to climb the final stretch towards the gate on her own two feet! While carrying Bumblebee no less! Yang must really want to Yang on to her bike!"

Upon hearing the outrageous feat Blake's lover was pulling, Soifon looked towards the large screen implanted into the earthen wall right across from the balcony. Yang was blowing a raspberry into the camera at Nora's comment. _Figures with the amount of crashes that had happened, the blonde wouldn't trust the remaining racers to not ram into her baby at the split._ Blake was still rambling about the wolf being 'evil'.

"Remember competitors, your goal is the Shoalin Temple and you only need your body to physically pass the goal line to finish the race." Eyeing the screen a while longer, Soifon hoped Nora would explain why the Red Knight had pulled a 180 turn. But all she learned was a handful of racers behind Yang decided follow her lead. Without the whole carrying their transportation feat of course. Cardin and his groupies were a few of the contenders that followed her example. Probably how the dishonorable scum had won last year's race. Turning her attention away from the screen to find other possible clues, she whipped her head back around the moments later when she heard Nora's voice level elevated exponentially.

"renRenREnReNREN!" Nora cried out, leaning over the ledge with one hand in salute fashion above her eyes in hope to catch a glance at the upcoming racer that she had just saw on one of her multiple mini screens, while waving her other hand commanding Ren display the footage on the main screen. "Am I going crazy-…" Nora fired out questions like a machine gun, while Ren choose to answer with simple nods or shakes of his head.

"Isn't that Hime-sama?" Soifon questioned pointed towards the screen, disrupting Blake's rant.

"What?" Hissed the black cat, quickly turning towards the direction the petite women was pointing to. Her face riddle in confusion. "What on Remnant?"

On the large screen showed two figures on riding a monstrous death contraption made of steel. The driver, noticeably larger than the passenger and most likely the Red Knight, wore no helmet or the Knight's trademark red cape. It was hard to tell what the knight was wearing with her passenger clinging on to her like a koala. A thin line of red, was the only indication she had some sort of protection against the cutting wind. Her long locks of onyx colored hair, slicked back from the drag, covered the petite dog-eared helmeted passenger wearing a pauldron with the exact same design as the Red Knights sitting on her left shoulder, but it sported a white cape instead.

All of a sudden, it came back to Blake. The Red Knight was part of PRSEI's elite team. She should have known they would have sent their closest security guard to secure the heiress. Silber was just following orders.

"Belladonna-san. I think you're overworking yourself. You should rest, please allow me and Yoruichi retrieve Hime-sama." Soifon patted Blake's back as she slowly led head shaking and muttering cat in the direction of the last room.

"Someone called my name?" A flash of purple and orange blocked their path.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the split, the Knight had opted to climb the steps. Gently manhandling the heiress arms that held her in a death hold, she dismounted her bike and turned to aid the disorientated princess. Plucking the heiress off the passenger seat and setting her on the ground, she noticed the increased paleness. "Are you alright princess?"<p>

Weiss, frightened from the near death experience, gave out a slow nod of acknowledgment. She didn't think it was possible to ride with someone who can put her closer to death's door than Yang.

"Awesome! Your new guards will come collect you shortly, my princess." The Knight graced Weiss with bow before starting her trek up the steps.

"Ah... Wait..." Weiss finally called out with her mind partially functioning again. "I never got your..." She got out before a frown creased her face. How did she not notice before? "...Red Knight?..."

With her face, or well the knights helmet firmly planted into the knight's back during the ride, must have been how she missed the majestic white wolf symbol. _She saved me once again. Wh-_ A slight weight on her right shoulder caused her to tense up and jumped a few feet into the air while fumbling to draw Myrtenaster. "Relax hime."

She knew deep yet soothing voice, but couldn't put a face to it. Turning around she saw a tanned Cheshire smiling female with one hand on her stuck out hips. "Ms. Shounin. Now I see where Blake gets her humor from."

The exasperated sigh Weiss had let out, prompted a light chuckle from the cat king. She was grateful for backup since she had probably dropped Myrtenaster before or during her flight. Hoping before. "Speaking of Blake where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Just tired. Soi-bee and I will be your guards for now. Let's head back. Can you walk?" Yoruichi had noticed the subtly shaking if the heiress's body as well as her face being paler than usual.

"Soi-bee?" She doesn't remember meeting anyone of that name. But the nerve of this damned cat! "Of course I can walk! Who do you think I am!"

"Hime of Schnee DusnCompany, Weiss Schnee. Who else?" The tanned women answer. Her eyes grew a feral as she answered the former question."Soi-bee is Soifon, only I'm allowed to call her that. "A petite silver-eyed women materialized from the shadows to confirm the facts with a simple nod.

Ah her. Her eyes. Silver eyes. They remind her of her beloved and so did her knight...wait her knight? _I like the sound of that._ The knight had eyes, unlike Blake's were closer to gold than amber. _Metallic gold._

"Say Hime~" Yoruichi sung out, breaking her out of her trance. "Spiffy cape you got there. Mind if I check it out?"

"Cape?" Weiss Schnee wore no capes, they are a hazard to her health. Capes can easily be snagged by the enemy, increasing one's vulnerability exponentially. Just like the time her beloved's cape got pinned by a nevermore feather. Capes are for dunces.

Then she remembered. The knight had strapped something to her left shoulder during her daze. A cape. Well technically a pauldron, with the ability to take one's aura to create a protective shroud- can't be snagged by enemy, because the wearer can shape the cape to one's will. Weiss growled. How dare the knight cape a Schnee. "That damned dolt." She muttered with a shaking fist. "I hope you don't make it to the top 200." She whispered before stalking off towards the last box leaving the confused assassins in her wake.

In the end, the Red Knight was the 201th racer to pass the gate. But! She was allowed into the next round, as well as the other 69 competitors who climb the steps and passed through the gates after the Knight. Meaning the last 70 competitors who took the longer path around of the first 200 to pass the gates, were dropped.

Earth Dragon's Dance was solo created to determine one's integrity. Toph believed the Cup's winner should be one worthy enough to be a leader. After all, the Cup is founded for was had the highest potential to be the greastest leader in history.

And a leader one must have integrity, the ability be honest, fair, candid and forthright, and treat everyone in the same way that you yourself would want to be treated.


	15. Chapter 14: Feeble

**I have a beta now! Silverheart117 Props to him for being able to translate my writing into something legible.**

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Yang only had one thing in mind, aside from how she finished the race that is. She was worrying about what she would wear to the upcoming multicultural themed gala hosted by PRSEI to commemorate the completion first race. The event date was set for November 5th, exactly one week later.<p>

Blake was reading and barely paying attention to her girlfriend, only making comments when she needed to. She wanted, no needed, sleep. The emergency meeting about tightening security for future races had drained the last of her energy.

Weiss, fresh from a much needed shower, stepped out of the bathroom just to be bombarded with endless questions from blondie. Too tired to deal with her, Weiss turns off the lights and heads straight to bed. Not sparing Yang a glance.

"And what about the Red Knight? Do you think…" Blake's ear's perk at the mention of the mysterious racer. She peeped over her book to gauge the heiress' reaction. She was also curious how the knight had known the heiress was in danger. Since all electrical devices were not permitted on the track besides the given GPS.

The said woman stiffens at the sound of her savior's alias. Not that anyone could see with Weiss facing away from the bumblebee duet, but her eyes almost immediately glazed over, as if she had a memory spring to mind. The subtle growing blush, noticed only by Blake, prompted the cat Faunus to lower her book further and silence Yang. When Yang asked why, Blake pointed over to one Weiss Schnee; who at that point resembled a tomato significantly more than her namesake.

* * *

><p>The sudden change of scenery left Weiss disoriented. Like a ragged Barbie doll, she was unable to control her limbs after she was sent flying through the sky. '<em>Damn Silber.'<em> She needed to regain her balance and control. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the one and only Schnee Dust Company, for crying out loud.

Unfortunately she was unable to do so. The wind pressure was far too strong for our fragile princess to maneuver her limbs to conjure a glyph to stop her descent. Resorting to positioning herself so that she would land on her tailbone first, she braced and prepared herself to feel the earthen ground. She was ready to feel the impact resonate through her body and prepared obscenities for her wolf. But, as luck would have it that day, she never hit the ground.

Instead, she felt lean, soft arms hook onto the middle of her back and below her knees, as if prince carrying his princess. Weiss's eyes stayed squinted shut in fear of the worst. Fear for the person to be Jaune Arc once again.

Jaune had once tried miserably to catch her from a fall such as this during their Beacon initiation. She ended up landing on his back and sarcastically called him her hero. She didn't need the world to see a Schnee unable to break her own fall or see an under trained bodyguard unable to properly protect her. The Schnees are not weak nor do they hire useless personal bodyguards. '_Please don't let it–'_

"Just dropping in?" Her thoughts interrupted by the husky yet feminine voice.

Subconsciously letting a groan escaped her lips, she squeezed her eyes even tighter and buried her head into the amazingly soft fabric that cover Jaune's left shoulder. _'Wait…leather? Did Jaune –'_ Her thoughts cut off once more as the smell of roses invaded her senses as they landed with a thud and thankfully not on Jaune's back. Weiss slightly peeked her eyes open in a daze.

Weiss eyes grew wider, her mouth slightly agape trying to form a reply and her suit wrinkled and riddle with holes from her scuffle up above. She was gaping like a lovesick fool. No, it was not the obnoxious last name loving raggedy white armored Prince Charming that caught her successfully. But an unknown Black Knight in leather armor, complete with a silky red cape spouting from the pauldron sitting on her sleeveless right shoulder, draped to cover her left arm of which she predicted was sleeveless too, on account that Weiss could feel the flesh of the Knight's toned muscles pressing into her back through the numerous holes in her ruined suit. But what surprised her the most were the modifications on the helmet to accommodate animal ears. Her savior was a Faunus and it wasn't Blake.

"Are you okay Princess?" The Knight settled Weiss on to the back of her ride.

_'I was saved by a Faunus, and it isn't Blake."_ Weiss thought still in a daze. If every Faunus was this hot and smelled this good, she could get used to this.

"Uh…yea? Is that odd?" Weiss face bloomed red. Whether it was from her furiously shaking her head from side to side in reply to the Faunus' question or from speaking her thoughts out loud she didn't know. She eventually decided it was the way the Knight had removed her helmet.

Her savior's ethereal obsidian colored hair was woven into a French braid that drew a halo around her head and ears, tied into a bun at the nape of her dexterous fingers she released her braid from its prison, leaving her bangs to hang into her eyes. _'Dream Ruby?'_ With the same fingers she ran them through her bangs, slicking them back between her ears. _'Dog ears.'_ All the while swishing her braid from side to side and offering her helmet to the heiress with her free hand.

Before the Faunus had the chance to see the gaping heiress, Weiss took the offered helmet and slammed it onto her head, wincing slightly as her tiara jammed into her head. But soon enough it conveniently settled into one of the holes the Knight used for her ears. '_No, can't be her, she…she's not a Faunus.' _Unknown to Weiss, the Faunus had seen her staring. The beauty smirked.

"Let's just get this over with." The heiress huffed arm crossed and with her head turned away from the rider. She was glad for the helmet. Her face must be a tomato right now. '_Not her. Not her'. _She chanted in her mind trying to get her blush under control. Turning towards the rider, she jerked back in surprise and heat riddled her face once more. "Whaatt are yu-yu-you do-o-ing?! You pervert!"

The Faunus' face, mere centimeters away from the visor, scrunched from what looks like an internal debate. Even with the dark visor on her head, it seemed as if the Faunus' innocent golden eyes were staring into her own frightened icy blues. '_Gold...'_ A mischievous twinkle flashed through the said rider's eyes. Dexterous fingers slid under the helmet, brushing across her chin in search of something. "Chin strap."

"I can do that myself!" Shrieked the heiress swatting away the mischievous fingers. '_Definitely not her.'_ The Red Knight chuckled and backed off to let the still dazed heiress fumble with the strap. With the heiress' attention directed away once more, the Knight finished strapping her pauldron-cape onto the cape despising heiress.

A few bullets barely flew past the Knight's head, hitting the ground near her boots and catching the heiress' attention. She still hadn't properly strapped the helmet on. Dexterous fingers once again made their way under the helmet, fixing the strap in mere seconds. With the helmet on, the knight reclaimed her seat and revved the bike twice before taking hold of the heiress's arms and wrapping them around her abdomen. "Time to go Princess!" In shock from going 0-75 mph in mere seconds, Weiss failed to feel a fluffy tail curling around her waist.

Though Weiss did wondered why no bullets flew by her like they did the knight or even hit her. Looking up at the shooters she noticed a slowly disintegrating red cape fluttering around as if it had a mind of its own, eating the bullets like they were candy. "Channel some of your aura into your left shoulder Princess and hang on tight." Tightening her grip around the Knight's waist, she did as her protector advised. What she saw amazed her to say the least. The previously disintegrating red cape was regenerating from the pauldron right before her eyes. But what astounded her even more was not that the color was changing to white, it was the fact that not a single bullet had passed through it. By the time the Knight and the Princess were out of sight there was only a single thought in her head.

_'I have to get myself one of these.'_

* * *

><p>Snapping out of her recollection, Weiss shook her head furiously to rid the imagines. Looking up she saw the bumblebee duet in a deep conversation facing each other, giggling and pointing at her. Coughing a few times to clear her throat and obtain their attention, she answered Yang's question. "The Red Knight simply played Jaune's role during our initiation for Beacon."<p>

Yang breaks out into large smiles, her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Before Blake could slap her hand over her mouth, she utters a very unwelcomed tease. With Weiss already at the breaking point from the insane amount of stress the race had brought her, she unleashes her fury upon the blonde buffoon.

Blake stood on the sidelines, shaking her head as the Queen of Ice beheaded her girlfriend. She couldn't figure out how she had fallen for Yang. How could she have missed how tightly coiled the heiress was? Must be the boobs and most definitely that semblance. Returning to her book, she quietly observed the heiress uncoil. She'll comfort her girlfriend later, for now she'll just sit back and enjoy. Yang did deserve it after all.

After a good hour of chiding, the Heiress finally gave up on mindlessly chewing out the blonde jokester and went for a midnight stroll to clear her mind. Alone. Pulling Blake's book out of her hand, the heiress commanded her to not send any guards after her.

Understanding the need of personal space and fear of consequences, Blake settled for a simple nod and watched the Heiress throw on a pair of pants and her coat, then stalked out the door. Once the heiress left the room, Blake let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Turning towards her sheepish smiling girlfriend, she motioned Yang to join her on bed. Weiss's a big girl now, a huntress, and the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. She can protect herself during a simple night stroll right?

* * *

><p>Wrong. Unfortunately, a local gang had caught wind where the heiress and her groupies were staying. They've been staking out in front of their hotel for the past few days now, waiting for the right time to pounce. Noticing the heiress storm angrily out of the hotel front doors without any guards, the underlings notified their boss.<p>

Before she knew it, a scruffy voice brought Weiss out her internal musings, stopping her in her tracks. "My, my, what's a sweet little thing like you doing all alone on this lovely night?"

Not wanting to bother with the scruffian, Weiss resumed her stroll and musings. "Scram now if you wish to leave alive. I'm not in the mood to deal with simpletons right now."

"Oh my, looks like we got a feisty one here boys!" A round of chuckles, coming from every direction alerted Weiss, freezing her movements once more. Taking a look around her, she realized she had somehow wandered into large open area in front of a suspicious looking warehouse. Had she been _that_ out of it? To the point she where she failed to realize she was no longer on her way for stroll in nearby park?

"Do you low lives even know who I am?" Weiss questioned in a haughty tone, straightening out her posture and her left hand subtly reaching for her beloved rapier.

Another round of laughter with a few scoffs and growls, answered her question before the leader spoke once more. "Of course, who do you think we are?"

"The scum of Remnant." Weiss replied without missing a beat. A satisfied smirk adorned on her face.

"Yea, Yea. Coming from the heiress of the Sluts Dust Company. Right boys?" The chanting of 'slut' started not too soon after the leader's comment.

"H-How dare you!" Weiss's screeched, her smirk erased. No one insults her family name and gets away with it. Reflexively falling into her standard combat stance, her eyes slightly widen in surprise. Mytrenaster was not in her grasp. She must have forgotten to strap her beloved rapier before she stormed out. "Take that back before I bury your minuscule gang six feet under." She threatened, subtly falling back into her glyph summoning form.

"Oh sooooo scary." The leader dramatically acted out, then fell back into his original posture. "How are you going to pull that off princess? There's well over 200 of us, and one of you."

"I'm an heiress remember? Hunters and huntresses guard me 24/7." Weiss claimed puffing her chest out more with her chin held higher. In hope to intimidates the low lives. There's no way she could best 200 armed gang members without her beloved rapier or backup. Them being part of the Triad makes it even better, or she think that's the Triad symbol they have tattooed on them. This was more of a Yang thing.

"Oh really? Where are they now?" The leader smirked, challenging Weiss's bluff.

_'Does he know? I had forbidden my guards to follow me?'_ Weiss held her ground, a smirk adoring her face once more. "Attack me and find out."

"Ha! Heiress. We've been following you for the past half hour, and subtly guiding you here. Do you think we're stupid enough to fall for your bluff?"

So that's how she got here. With her thoughts in turmoil, her body subconsciously followed slight flashes of light the gang had used to lure her into the open alley way. '_Oh shit. This isn't good. I hope they don't know I'm completely defenseless. I don't have my scroll either. That leaves only one solution.' _Fight her way through. "Why yes, only a simpleton like you would fall for my bluff."

A feral roar erupts from the leader. He refuses to take anymore insult from this so call minuscule fragile looking heiress. "Capture her boys. Be as ruthless as you want, just make sure she makes it back to the headquarters alive."

Silence hung in the air only for a split second before the sound of mechanical whirls were heard followed by the sound of gunshots. Quickly summoning a set of six small white glyphs, acting as self-seeking bullet repellents, Weiss lunged towards the closest underling and disarmed him. Taking his weapon and wielding it as her own, she summoned a light blue glyph and channels her aura through the blade. Stabbing the aura infused sword into the glyph, she stumbles forward as the glyph sputters out of existence. The blade had shattered before it even touched the glyph. A groan.

Weiss knew she was outnumbered, but she was too stubborn to give up. She was a Schnee after all. But with her current situation there was very little she could do. She could fling gang members at one another with her glyphs. She has a hate for guns, so wielding one was out of the question. She could continue to disarm members and use their weapons as her own. But it was frustrating seeing that the weapon would break after two or three strikes. Her sword play proved to be too fast and powerful for the pieces of scrap metal the gang members called weapons. Unarmed combat was out of the question, seeing that her punches are probably as powerful as a new born baby's. That's if they ever landed. Her punches always fell short.

With 25 down and 20 minutes into the game of cat and mouse, Weiss was even more frustrated and weaponless than before she let loose her fury on Yang. With her attire having seen better days, she just wanted to head back to her room and forget all that had happened. As if her wish was granted, a howl pierced through the sounds of gunfire and metal clanging.

The remaining Triad members froze at the sight of the slowly growing silhouette of a dog covering the frustrated heiress. Tracing the sound of a low growl, the group's gaze fell upon the prowling animal on top of the warehouse. A black wolf with eyes shining like freshly spilled blood glaring down at them, and fur glinting red with every step towards the crumbling moon. The Triad shuffled back somewhat, since seeing a wolf in this area was unheard of, especially one as large as that.

_'Schwarz?' _A stupefied Weiss thought. Leaping from his high ground, the wolf pounced on the leader throwing the rest into a screaming disarray. The wolf was bigger than they thought. Weiss took the opportunity to run. It took a few blocks but eventually Schwarz caught up. A successful rescue if Schwarz did say so himself.

Back in the alleyway not a single one of the Triad was left alive. Not surprising since they just took on a wolf; but what was surprising is the fact that they were clearly killed by a blade, not claws or fangs.

* * *

><p>Blake lowered her book and glanced at the clock. <em>'It's been over an hour since Weiss has left. She should be back by now.' <em>A flash of light caught her eye. Yang must have left her scroll in her shorts again, or it was some sort of infiltration device.

Quickly, but gently, removing Yang from her embrace-despite the latter's refusal, Blake moves cautiously towards the shorts out of the possibility it was some sort of bug. Reaching her hand into said flashing pocket, Blake exhaled. It was Yang's scroll. Quickly expanding it, she let out a growl.

Yang, whining for her beloved to come back and comfort her, was silenced when she heard it. She began to fear for the worst. Had one if her groupies sent her a message filled with innuendos?

"Blake..." She started out cautiously moving towards the angry cat, clutching her scroll in a death grip with one hand, while the other swiped and poked the screen furiously. "Kitten...It's not what it looks like."

Reaching for the hand holding the scroll, Yang squeaked in surprise as Blake turned around, slamming her scroll to her chest and stalked towards Weiss' night stand. Looking down at the device in her hands with scorn, Yang's face fell. Now she's done it. She's going to sleep alone tonight. _'Think Yang think. There's gotta be a way you can fix this.'_

Spotting Weiss' scroll on her nightstand, Blake's face furrowed. How could she have let the heiress storm away from their room without her scroll? Looking at the door she let out a gasp and panicked. Weiss' beloved rapier was still standing where Soifon had left it. "Yang. Gear up."

Confused on what her girlfriend wanted, Yang looked down at the device in her hands. Blake hadn't read her messages. She was trying to pinpoint the heiress' location. For her aura bar was already 1/4 gone. _'Hehe! Karma's a bitch. Take that princess!'_ Yang thought.

"Now." Blake commanded, all geared up with Mytrenaster in her hand.

"Blake, Weiss is a big girl she can take care of herself. She'll be fine. Come back to bed." Yang sauntered back towards the bed. "Besides she deserves it." Yang mumbled under her breath.

"Baby," Blake called. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." and left the room before Yang could reply.

A groan escaped the blonde oaf, as she fell back towards the mattress. _'Damn princess' _Minutes later a small thud caused Yang to jolt out of her half-asleep state.

"Is everything alright?" A certain monkey Faunus voiced out his concern from the middle of the room.

"Ugh, perverted monkey. Did you lock pick your way in?" Yang groggily called out, sitting up with her legs crossed.

"Hey! I take offense in that. Besides your door was wide open when I got here!"Screeched the monkey, pointing at the wide open door.

"Oh yea. Blake must have forgotten to close the door in her rush to save Weiss."

"Talking about the princess, we heard she's currently traversing in the shadier areas with an unknown black and red wolf." Sun said with his posture more composed and in a serious tone.

"Ah, she must be with Schwarz." Yang waved off the seriousness with a casual yawn. Partially glad the Heiress did not need any backup, not that she needed any in the first place.

"You guys know that wolf? Weiss safe? Do we still need to call the guards?" Sun lost his composure one more, but this time he's ogling at Yang. Wearing just an oversized T-Shirt, really left nothing to imagination.

"Yes, yes, and no." Finally noting Sun's perverse stare, Yang deployed her gauntlets. "Hi there pervert. You can leave now." She said in her sweetest voice with her signature frightening smile. "Don't forget to close the door on your way out!"

The Faunus scrambles out the room, closing the door along the way. Yang reaches for her scroll, but she stops midway. A little payback wouldn't hurt would it? She could always claim she was asleep...right? Besides her kitten needed exercise and reading books all day instead of saving her girlfriend from Weissicle is a punishable treason. Retreating her hand, Yang flipped onto her back and snuggled into the blankets. Falling back asleep.

Forgotten by the bumblebee duet, Silber watched the scene unfold. Snickering internally all the while pretending to be asleep. If the heiress' life was in danger, he would have been first to sprint out the door.

* * *

><p>With her mind was filled of self-pity, she buried her head into Schwarz's back. Not caring where her wolf was bringing her. He could have brought her to jail for all she cared. But knowing her beloved wolf, he wouldn't. He would protect her to the end of the world, even if she was to be the bad guy in any situation. Knowing this, her mind filled with one thought.<p>

_'I'm still weak…'_


	16. Chapter 15: Ice Princess

Weiss slammed her fist into the ground. Another failed attempt.

After a break to regain her breath, a simple hand motion was all it took to begin the session anew.

Immediately falling into a crouch, Weiss avoided being skewered by a myriad of lances. Kicking out a leg, she performed a roundhouse leg sweep, followed by quick two fingered aura enhanced jabs to the throat or temple to the fallen lancers.

Gunshots echoed through the room, prompting her to handspring away from the barrage of bullets. Half of the fallen lancers that were struck by her fingers slowly stood up, aided by their unharmed allies.

Obscenities tumbled out of her mouth, her strikes weren't precise enough. Memorizing where all the pressure points are from the list of books Ren had given her was simple, but striking the said points was a whole new story.

Running towards the nearest gunner, she struck him in the wrist before he had the chance to shoot. Using him as a shield, she waited for the moment they needed to reload.

The sound of shooting stopped once they realized they fell into friendly fire. Weiss picked up the man's gun and peered around her meat shield. Taking aim she shot in a rapid succession. Only 1 out of 20 bullets founds its mark. Weiss was bad at shot.

Tossing her meat shield aside, she conjured six small glyphs and sprinted towards the gunners. They were still reloading, just like she planned. She took down three gunners before her glyphs had to maneuver to deflect the hailstorm of bullets shot at her. She rolled forward just in time to see a lance fly through where her head once was.

The dazed lancers were back in action, she realized.

Groaning in of frustration she tried to take out the remaining gunners with adrenaline fueled strikes. Strikes not aimed for pressure points, but places where it hurt the most.

Unfortunately for the frustrated heiress, the lancers had created a circle around her in her attempt to take down the last gunner. With a simple lunge, the lancer became a pincushion of ice.

Weiss's hair fell from her trademark off-centered ponytail, cascading like waves along her back from the lack of her hair ornament. "_Note to self: Use a real hair tie._"

Weiss discovered her affinity for ice bending during one of her duels with Katara. During the fight Weiss became increasingly frustrated with Katara keeping her at a distance. Simply summoning walls of ice or water to halt her lunges, or sliding along her ice ramps to strike her from behind. Fueled by frustration and adrenaline from the game of cat and mouse, her mind succumbed to a haze of anger.

Pulling a Yang, she fueled Myrtenaster with red dust and attempted to fly through the wall of ice with extra propulsion from her glyphs.

The wall splintered and shot straight at her before she ever got close to it. Unable cast a glyph barrier in time she braced herself for an impact that never came.

Like Toph, Katara was a master bender, the only difference was that she bended water, not earth. All of her duels with Weiss were completely safe, for any ice based strikes would turn into splashes of water before they could impale Weiss.

So when the frozen projectiles became suspended in mid-air mere centimeters from Weiss, and still frozen, Katara's face contorted into confusion. To her knowledge the heiress was not a 'bender'.

Weiss uncurled from her defensive stance, her face contorted in confusion as well, though the reason why was more or less different than Katara's; for Weiss was wondering why she didn't feel the surge of water from that last attack. Ready to continue her bout with Katara, she was halted by the water bender's squeal of excitement.

Confused, Weiss relaxed her stance causing the shards of ice clattered to the ground, still frozen. Looking around for spectators, Weiss wondered why Katara was happy to the point where she halted her attack. It wasn't till after all the squealing she had found out she was the one who stopped the frozen projectiles in mid air.

The duo spent the next few days probing her new found skill. She was the opposite of every single elemental benders known thus far. For whereas a normal bender's eyes would become a distinct shade of red when they used their abilities, Weiss's eyes lost their color, turning into Weiss' namesake. Further differentiating from the norm was the fact she required no emotions to fuel her bending, instead her ability simply required her imagination.

Unfortunately, she was unable to condense the humidity in the air to a liquid state, like Katara could, even worse was the fact she was unable to transform water into ice. Fortunately for her, she could fuel her bending with as little as a single snowflake, for so long as there was even a miniscule amount of ice she could create more for herself to bend by decreasing its density, viceversa.

Weiss called her new found ability ice bending. The ice she bends has the tendency to not melt, for even in lava they retain their form. The stronger her imagination, the longer the ice stays frozen. She replicated and replaced her signature hair ornament and earrings with ice - its density the same as Yang's earth made gauntlets, so she would have a decent amount of ice on her being at all times.

Without her ornament, her hair obscured her vision every time she turned her head to avoid the lance strikes. The scuffled ended with her head held high, her hair matted to her face from sweat and a spear head centimeters away from piercing her neck.

Before tears broke from their prison, a heavy mass settled upon her shoulder. Comforting but heavy. The lancers and gunners were hard light holograms, images with the density of a real person, but they could not move without a given command and they definitely were not programmed to comfort.

Upon reflex, the heiress reacted with an elbow into the gut of the offender. Her elbow was caught by a soft hand before it made contact. Attempting to free herself from the unknown captor, Weiss brought her leg up, only to softly place it back on the ground as a soft voice broke the silence. "Weiss. It's just me."

"Blake." Her body relaxed when the purr invaded her hearing. A minute later, she was shrugging out of Blake's hold. Turning around, she glared at the black cat. "What are you doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?! You out of all people should know not to sneak up on a person when they are training!"

"Please Weiss, in your state you can't even hurt a fly." Blake stepped closer towards the heiress, who took a step back, only to tumble to the ground. With the adrenaline from the training session nearly gone, her leg muscles were unable to support her weight. She braced for an impact that never came, for Blake had caught her before she hit the ground. "See what I mean?" Blake chided.

Ever since the attack by the pseudo Triad, Weiss immersed herself in the art of unarmed combat. Unlike Yang, Weiss lacked power behind her punches, so she sought out Ren to teacher her about pressure points in the human body and aura manipulation in battle. This was the result of a week's worth of training. She had improved greatly, especially with her new found ability, but it wasn't enough.

"Let go Blake, I can still fight." Weiss squirmed in Blake's hold, pitifully trying to break free.

"Weiss..." Blake didn't understand how the heiress still had the strength to squirm, for she had taken a cat nap before coming to retrieve the heiress, yet she was still tired from their flight.

The trio had flew back to Vale the night before just to wish their beloved leader a happy birthday at her grave site. They had just arrived back at the temple earlier this afternoon. Yang had grumbled throughout the day, why the gala had be on the same day of her baby's sisters 21st birthday. All Yang wanted to do was sit in front of the gravestone and "drink until she couldn't drink no more". Weiss had a similar thought, except she preferred wine over hard liquor.

"No Blake, I know what you're going to say and I'm not leaving here until I can complete this simulation without a hitch!" Weiss squirmed even harder.

Blake drew Weiss into princess hold and carried her out of the simulation room.

"Let me go Blake!" Weiss pounded her dainty hands against Blake's body. "This is my body we're talking about! I know my limits, I can keep going!" Her hits got weaker with every strike. "God dammit it Blake. Let me down before I fire you."

"Weiss... you lost track of time again, didn't you?" Blake's steps never faltered. Weiss could fire her for as many times as she wanted, but she would hire her back for the same amount of times plus one. No one could do her job better than she could. A hollow threat.

"Of course not!" She's a Schnee. Schnees are punctual, they don't lose track of time. Besides she had only spent a meager hour in the simulation room. Plus or minus three, definitely plus.

"Then you forgot?" Blake interrupted. It was five in the evening.

"Forgot?" Weiss stopped her pounding, realizing they were already back in her room. Looking upon her bed she realized what tonight had in store for her. "Oh…"

"You have less than an hour to freshen up." And with that Blake threw her into the tub, still clothed. Breaking the surface of the water she heard the last few words Blake shouted out to her before closing the bathroom door. Something about having less than 30 minutes before they left.

The gala. How could she forgotten about it. Well maybe she didn't, maybe she had pretended to forget; for she dreaded its arrival.

* * *

><p>"Hey Weiss, all you need now is your knight in leather armor to make you look like a true princess." Yang snickered, looking the heiress over before selecting her mask from the large variety before her, courtesy of the host. At the last minute the gala was changed into masquerade cultural theme.<p>

An ice themed mask, made to cover the forehead with an ice like tiara accessory, was chosen by Weiss. It slanted down to cover the scar on her left eye, decorating the underside of it with three little blue dust snowflake speckles, each half the size of the last, with the smallest being just over a quarter inch in diameter. It complemented the outrageously bulky outfit Weiss's father had sent her days ago perfectly.

The dress had an icy blue princess-like style to it. The bodice consisted of a strapless corset with intricate white laced designs and four little white bows - one along the side of each breast, and the other two acting as clips connecting the corset to the skirt of the dress. White gloves adorned her forearms while silver heels decorated her dainty little feet. Her hair was left down to cascade over her shoulder like waves of silk. Little Mytrnasters made of ice adorned each of her ears. To top it all off was a white choker, of similar design to the corset, which held an extraordinarily intricate white rose moulded and shaped from ice by the heiress herself.

When the dress was accompanied by the mask, it gave Weiss the look of a true Gothic German Ice Princess.

"Silence you beast, could you have taken any longer?" They had arrive later than Weiss would have liked.

"Yup!" Like Weiss, Yang chose a mask matching her outfit. With Soifon's help, her wild mane was tamed… somewhat. They were able to get it into three separate braids, then they braided those three strands together. Each strand of the double-braid was wrapped in a black cloth trimmed with gold to create an illusion of scales. The tip of her hair was left unwrapped, making her hair resemble an eastern dragon's tail. Ember Celica decorated her wrists and were accompanied by golden claw-like fingernails. The single black-horned, dull-gold, dragon half mask, completed her half-dragon attire. It was accentuated by fang-like protrusions lining the bottom of her mask, ending where the canine would jut out; and small graphite flame-like scales dusted the outer edges of the eye holes.

Her dress was a golden yellow bareback mandarin collar single slit cheongsam, dusted with small black flames along the slit cutoff on her mid-right thigh. A black panther was hidden behind the flames and was crawling up her torso. The bare-back design of the cut off led it to stop right above her waist line, allowing her to show off one of her most prized possessions. She tries to show it off whenever she can, although the opportunities are few and far between.

It took the form of a tribal Chinese dragon. Its head fixed between her shoulder blades. Its body flowed down her spine towards her waist where it looped around once before its tail lined back up with the bottom of her spine. Dead center on her back, the dragon's hands spouted from each side, three sets of claws curling around the same number of symbols in a protective manner; the emblems of each of her team members. Hers was on there too, if you didn't see it you were blind, for hers was the dragon. The tattoo itself was a badge to portray her fierce protectiveness over those close to her. When she got it, no one knows. As Ruby would put it, "It wasn't there one day and POOF, there it was the next." It's rumored that if you messed with her beloveds, the last thing you'll ever see are the glowing red eyes of the dragon. Although, the only red on her back was from Ruby's emblem.

"Hey princess," Yang started out slowly, letting out a low wolf whistle as she halted right at the entrance of the ballroom. "I think the birthday gal got you beat in the castle area. Maybe you should really take your dad's advice for once."

The ballroom was large, though not as large as the one in the Schnee main estate, it was still spacious. Five meter tall windows draped with maroon colored curtains graced the guest with an astonishing view of the Gulf of Drachenhiem. If one were to squint, they would see the lights from the Southern Dragon Isles sprinkled among the horizon. There were seven outdoor terraces, three to either side of the ballroom, and one hidden behind the stage straight across from the main entrance. The terraces allowed different views of the coastline. A large dance floor sat directly in front of the stage, allowing those who wished to dance to hear the beat of the music. A large variety of food stations and a few minibars were spread out along the walls. Each one strategically placed so the guests would not have to wander too far to obtain their preferred food and beverage choices. Tables of all sizes spotted the room and terraces for those who preferred to sit rather than stand.

Blake wore traditional Japanese men's clothing*. Her outfit consisted of a golden yellow kosode under a graphite black kataginu with her symbol embroidered on both shoulders and a significantly larger one on her upper back. Her hakama was same color as her jacket, had yellow flames licking the bottom and were held up by a golden obi. Two ninjatos sat within the folds of her obi, since Gambol Shroud was far too large to be strapped to her waist. Traditional geta adorned her feet, making her taller than Yang by mere inches if you included her ears. Her chosen mask, a traditional celebratory kitsune mask, aided to hide her true gender.

Like a young feudal lord of the Kitsune clan, Blake's presence and aura, combined with the ever so subtle fiery glare from Yang, was enough for the once mingling crowd to remove their perverse gazes away from the trio and resume their chatter.

"Yang, I have enough money to last me a thousand life times. Besides...you know I don't want anyone or anything but her..." With a tight hold on Blake's offered left arm, Weiss zoned out. Thinking of how her beloved didn't love her for her heritage, but loved her for who she is.

"Yang. Now is not the time." Blake stern chided Yang, then turned to face Weiss. "As for you Weiss, she wouldn't be very happy with you from where she is right now. She would want you to let loose and smile. Just at least try to speak to the birthday girl at least once?"

"Fine…" Weiss sighed, "I guess you're right Blake" and broke into a small smile. "Thanks. Now where's that champagne. Might as well mingle with these lugs here. Company promotion. And Blake, please keep an eye on your girlfriend. She's already on her 5th shot of... Whatever alcoholic connotation with those tattooed barbarians." Smirking, she let go of Blake's arm and strutted into the overly dressed crowd, grabbing two flutes of champagne along the way. Finishing one before she started to converse with other major corporation heads.

Watching over the heiress with a slight smile, Blake realized her girlfriend was no longer a decoration on her other arm. Searching for her dragon, Blake spotted the blonde harassing stewards left and right, emptying their silver platters filled with samples of the offered food and replacing them with empty glasses topped with an umbrella - their origin was anyone's guess - while chatting with tattooed hooligans. Just like Weiss has said.

Blake rushed over to stop her girlfriend's rampage before she got too intoxicated. After all, they were playing bodyguard to the one and only heiress of the Schnee Dust Company tonight. That was until Blake spotted the business end of a laser pointer...

* * *

><p><strong>Translations you may not know.<strong>  
><strong>Weiss Schnee: white snow.<strong>

***Blake's getup's basically a feudal lord.**  
><strong>Kosode: undershirt<strong>  
><strong>Kataginu: sleeveless jacket hehe hi.<strong>  
><strong>Hakama: trousers<strong>  
><strong>Obi: belt<strong>  
><strong>Ninjato: short straight sword<strong>  
><strong>Geta: Wooden sandals<strong>

**A/N: Thanks to **Silverheart117 for betaing this chapter! It was once like... a 20+ page mess.****

****Reviews are very much appreciated! :D****


	17. Chapter 16: Wolf Prince

Weiss had roamed the room for a while now, sipping from her champagne flute every now and again, making small talk with important figure heads. She had yet to speak with the host of the gala. _"Where on Remnant could the CEO of PRSEI be?"_ She had asked around to check if others had seen her, but not one seemed to have the honor.

All of the champagne was making her dizzy, she was getting too drunk. Though the one upside to her current state of intoxication allowed her to simply brush off the obnoxious company heads, who were trying to introduce their offspring to her to obtain a hand in marriage. Which was, in essence, a ploy to strengthen their company with a merge. _"These barbaric leeches will never get me to fall in love with their offspring this way. Besides aren't they supposed to be showing them off to the PRSEI's CEO? Where on Remnant is Fenrir anyway?"_

Feeling a tad dizzier and nauseated than she should be, Weiss excused herself from the group of leeches to find an unoccupied terrace. She speculated it was from drinking too much champagne, though it was nowhere near her usual amount, and her dress being too tight in certain places, even though it was custom tailored for her.

Still, she was in need of fresh air. She wanted to be rid of the stale alcohol stench that covered the extravagant ballroom, and to go somewhere quiet. No doubt more than half of the guests were already drunk and the host of the party hadn't even graced the attendee's with her presence. "_Is she trying to be a Gatsby?"_ Weiss thought.

Not too soon after Weiss reached the terrace she began to feel uncomfortable. Not having that clear state of mind she usually has, she decided to relieve herself and began looking for a bathroom. Asking a nearby steward, she was given directions to the ladies room, denying the offer to leading her there.

Exiting the ballroom, she stumbled down the long corridor. Unfortunately, the directions given to her were far too complex for her clouded mind to remember, let alone make sense of. She eventually took a wrong turn and ended up in one of the many personal rooms in the manor.

Once she entered the room Weiss recognized it immediately, but was unable to figure out why it was so familiar with her hazy mind. The bed looked so inviting and so did the little stuffed beowolf. A giddy Weiss vaulted upon the poor unsuspecting plushy and snuggled up to it. "_This smell... the smell of forest and roses...smells just like her... But with a small bit of winter."_ She buried her nose deeper into the plush and starts to doze off, forgetting all about how hot and bothered her body was.

"Haha! Finally, the drug is taking effect!" A haughty gruff voice resonated through the room.

Like a deer in headlights, Weiss' eyes shot open, staring at four silhouettes in the doorway. By shapes of the shadow and the voice, she concluded they were all males.

* * *

><p><em>"How on Remnant did I become a delivery girl? Sun must be up to no good again."<em> A streak of red weaves in and out of traffic as it made its way home. _"Man I'm going to be late to my own birthday party, this sucks hard. Nobody better touch my cookies! I wonder if Weiss is going to be there. Is she going to wear a dress? Or stick to the whole suit thing... Weiss in a dress... Hehehe…"_ A honk snapped the woman out of her dreams. "Oh crap!" A small wave and a nod of her helmet covered head, a notion to say sorry. _"Now is not to daydream about Weiss! Got a party to attend! As well as a mountain of cookies to eat. Cookies... Man I must be really tired for my mind to wander this much…"_ Revving her bike once more the biker streaks off into night heading home, to the manor of Fenrir.

* * *

><p>The loud roar of her bike caused the late comers of the party to simultaneously turn their head towards the signature sound of the death trap vehicle. Upon seeing the rider on her motorcycle, some give a hum of approval, others squeal in glee to see the Red Knight, while the rest give a snort of disgust.<p>

The Knight pulls off some fairly simple stunts around the fountain and turns towards the manor's garage. When the hum of the idle engine fades a lion Faunus greets the rider.

"Welcome back Prince Fenrir, your comrades await you in the study." said the chief of staff.

"Thank you George. Tell them I will be there shortly." Finally dismounting from her bike like prince on his white stallion, she whines out. "Though I still don't get why you guys insist on calling me 'Prince'."

George chuckles, "It's fairly simple really. It is because of your antics my prince, and the way you hold yourself is much more that of a prince than that of a princess."

Removing her helmet, she shakes her hair free from its prison, her face all pouty. "I can't help it that the stuff princesses are expected to do, are sooooo borrriiinnngg"

"And don't forget the fact that you are looking for a partner of the female variety, not the male, my prince."

"George, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not looking at anyone from the pack. I've already found my mate." she corrected, tail wagging at her mate's image. "By the way, how late am I?"

"Fashionably late ended over an hour and a half ago, Sire. Dinner starts in 30 minutes. I advise you to head to the study now, your attendees are waiting for you to officially welcome them and start the celebration."

"Why didn't you say so George?!" Fenrir flashed away, leaving a trail of rose petals leading towards the study. The lion Faunus stood there chuckling for a few seconds before making his own way to the study, but at a much slower, and controlled, pace.

* * *

><p>Bursting through the doors, Fenrir stumbled into the study. "Penny! Sun! The problem could have just been fixed through an online video call! Why did you guys say it was of the utmost importance for me to physically be there?!" Regaining her posture, she noticed that there was only one other person in the room. "Wait, where's Penny?"<p>

"Penny's informing the guests of our set back as we speak. As for the problem, it sounded pretty serious to me when I was on the phone." The monkey Faunus answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Dressed like the monkey king portrayed by his culture, a golden circlet upon the crown of his head, with pauldrons adorning his bare shoulders, and a yellow cloth tied around his waist, holding up his red trousers. Bracers and grieves finished off the outfit.

"Who let you answer a phone anyways? Don't answer that. Did you even bother to ask what the problem was before you sent me?" Fenrir grumbled.

"Nope."

"Damn it Sun, ask next time. The mechanic had put on the bike's front wheel on backwards."

"Oh. Well, it's over with and done now! Time for you to get dressed my Prince, or should I say my King?" Sun teased, pushing the soon-to-be-King out the door towards her room.

"Ugh stop with the titles." Fenrir grumbled, stomping off towards her quarters.

With the prince out of sight, the monkey Faunus turned around to see George slowly making his way towards him. "Did you retrieve the item?"

"Yes, Lord Sun." George pulls out a small device and tosses it over to Sun.

"Thanks George." Sun snatched it out of the air and deposited it into one of the many drawers of the large oaken desk. "We should head out before our soon-to-be King makes a fool of herself."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Sun making me late to my feast of cookies because some mechanic can't put a wheel on straight" Fenrir grumbled, making her way to her quarters. As hot as her riding gear makes her look, it just not something she, the birthday girl, should wear to the gala.<p>

White V-neck tank-top covered by an unzipped black leather jacket and black baggy cargo pants were hidden under a red cape clipped onto her right hip by a silver cross and messily tucked into a pair of red, steel plated, combat boots. Though wearing her personally customized motorcycle helmet alone was enough to get her thrown out of most commonplace parties, let alone a once in a lifetime gala such as this one.

Closing in on her room, she heard voices. Her ears turned towards the sound, the same direction as her own bedroom. A guttural growl escaped her throat as her tail swished with anger. One voice was different than the rest. Most notable was the fact it was feminine, but two other things stood out; it was pleading for help, and it was a voice Fenrir was very familiar with. Before the motorcycle helmet touched the ground, the previously occupied hallway was strewn with rose petals.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys hear that?" One voice asked.<p>

"Hear what?" Replied a second.

"A growl," the first voice answered.

"You're probably hearing the boss growl in anger. You know how he gets when he is called a 'you know what'." a third voice remarked.

"I know, but this one sounds different… Angrier. And more... animalistic..."

"You're crazy." The three underlings conversed quietly as their leader played with his newfound toy.

"Silence!" He shouted, growing tired of their bickering. How was he supposed to enjoy his prize if his minions were arguing in the corner?

"Yes s-"

A knock on the door interrupted the goons reply. "Occupied. Go away." The leader of the quartet grunted out and resumed claiming his prize. Only to be interrupted once more by knocking.

"Ugh... One of you imbeciles get the door and get rid of whoever's out there."

The three minions look at each other, pointing fingers. With an exasperated sigh, the shortest one gives up and opens the door.

As the owner of the first voice slowly opens the door he begins to say, "Sorry room's- _What the hell?!_" Grabbed by the collar, he thrown into the wall directly across from the room. He was knocked unconscious on impact.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but am I interrupting something?" The arrival called out strutting cockily into the room. Golden eyes strewn with silver scowled at the man above the heiress.

Feeling the intense gaze upon his back, the leader turned towards the door. "Why yes, you are. Now leave, _animal_." Returning the glare, he motioned for his two remaining underlings to eradicate the said_ infestation_.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Fenrir's voice cracked from utter disbelief. She sent quick glare towards the minions, halting them in their advancement as they realized who she could be. The two tried to quietly inform their leader of the situation in a stuttering fashion, but were ultimately ignored.

"I should be asking you the very same question." The man lifted himself off the heiress and walked over to the intruder. "But since you asked so nicely, I'll answer you." Now poking her sternum, the he spelled out who he thought she was. "You're a dog, D-o-g, of PRSEI. Unlike you, I am a man. A man of status. I can easily get you fired." Done with his rant he removed his finger from her torso. "Now do _you_ know who I am?"

"Who wouldn't recognize the face of last year's champion?" The man puffed up and shined with pride. Only to deflate and curl in anger moments later. "The _undeserving bastardized_ champion of the Regal Cup that should be erased from the history books. _Cardin Winchester._"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy an-!" Cardin screeched, only to be interrupted by Fenrir; who quite hilariously shut him up by placing her forefinger on his lips.

"Tut, tut, tut." She chided. "That's your third strike Mr. Winchester. Remember, your invitation specifically said 'No discrimination allowed' in large bolded letters. And in the event it does happen, you have three strikes before security is called."

"Hah! Like anyone's keeping track. Besides, you can't kick me out, I'm the guest of honor." Cardin's arrogantly admonished; and spat in her face.

"Yea, and I'm King of the Galaxy." She deadpanned, wiping the spit off her face. "_Mr. Winchester,_ look around you, whose room do you think we're in?"

"Probably some royal ass'." Cardin answered looking around the spaciously, yet sparsely decorated, luxurious room.

"_Exactly_." Fenrir enunciated. "This," she smirked, "is my room."

Cardin froze in fear, whether it was from the thundering footsteps closing in on the trio or realization he was talking to the CEO of PRSEI, a woman - no - a Faunus with more power he could ever hope for.

Taking hold of the frozen champion, Fenrir threw him out into the hallway, right on top of the first underling. The other two followed not long after. Waving a goodbye to the dazed imbeciles, Fenrir signaled her guards to remove the four disgraces to humanity.

Closing her door, she let out a sigh and strutted towards the wide eyed, dazed heiress.

* * *

><p>All Weiss could remember from the incident was the fear embedded into her when the four figures stopped her from falling into deep slumber. She didn't regain coherent thoughts until she felt a pleasurable warmth flow through her veins, lifting the fog from her mind like Sol on a rainy day. Sighing in pure relaxation, she slowly opened her eyes; only to jolt away from the figure in front of her.<p>

"W-What do you think you're doing! W-Who do -" the heiress half stuttered half shouted, drinking in the details of her 'captor' on the bed. "Red Knight?"

"Whoa there Princess, don't jump to conclusions now. I just saved you from that filthy excuse of a human and umm…" The captor turned knight pointed at her chest, while turning the other way as her face flushed. "Ya… I'll go ahead and get you something new."

Looking down, Weiss squeaked and flushed in embarrassment. Quickly gathering the beowolf plushy in her arms she mumbled a small thank you to the Red Knight.

During her daze, her true captor had mercilessly sliced her corset, leaving it in all but rags. How it was still maintaining her decency as a woman was beyond anyone's comprehension.

A few minutes later, the knight strode back into the room with a garment bag in each hand. "Please, call me Fenrir, Prinzessin. 'Red Knight' is just a stage name the media has given me from saving a certain so called 'damsel in distress'." She said with a chuckle. Weiss shivered at the memory of the press conference after that event. "It's just… It's my biggest dream to become a hero, ever since I was a child. I was inspired by all those stories me and my older sister used to read together."

_"That sounds immensely similar to Ruby's lifelong dream to become a huntress… Why is it I always think of her when I'm around the Re- I mean Fenrir?"_ Weiss questioned, sniffing the air. _"They do smell a lot alike… along with Schwarz."_

"After all everyone deserves to be saved, even if it is that loathsome team CRDL" Fenrir said.

_"How does she know that? Beacon team names are never released to the public."_ The questions kept piling up in Weiss' mind.

Placing the more voluminous of the two bags at the base of the bed, Fenrir turned around and strode towards the bathroom. "If the dress doesn't fit properly, my personal tailor, Stacia." The door to the hallway opened and in strode a bear Faunus. Fenrir nodded to the newcomer, "can make any necessary adjustments and if you don't like the styles, which I highly doubt, Stacia can help you look through the wardrobe for something that catches your eye." Pointing at the pair of open doors from where she got the bags.

"Last but not least. Please, knock on the door when you're done. You don't know how many times someone has walked in on me in the past." She called out before closing the bathroom door. As if the Faunus was reading her mind, the sound of water filled the silence.

Maybe not all the Faunus employed by PRSEI were as perverted as the monkey. Setting the Grimm plushy aside, Weiss moved to unzip the puffy bag.

* * *

><p>Having finally found the source of the laser pointer, Yang destroyed the accursed device, allowing Blake to regain her senses. The noisy ballroom's gradual fall into whispering silence, caught the Faunus's attention immediately.<p>

"Babe, I think Weiss's in trouble." Yang shouted, angrily striding towards her girlfriend, failing to notice the sudden drop in volume. Whispers of self-bashing under her breath were mumbled before her beloved stood right in front of her.

"Love trouble?" Blake questioned with an amused smirk and pointed towards the main entrance.

"Yea!... Wait...What?" Turning towards the direction Blake had pointed, Yang grabbed her beloved by the arm and stormed off towards the doors. The crowd parted for them like the Red Sea for Moses.

Striding up to the cause of the whispers, the duet noticed the heiress' change of wardrobe. A pure silvery-white princess dress with two inch tall blood-red hems on either end sprinkled with icy-blue dust, creating an illusion of intricate snowflakes that adorned her body like a second skin. Like a wall of vines, an array of rose thrones and petals climbed the gown, thinning out the farther up the dress they climbed. The rose thorns grew from the upper part of the lower hem to the underside of her breasts. She looked just like the flower pinned to her hair and the corsage on her left wrist, an Osiria rose. She still wore the accessories she had with her last dress. Though she had on a different colored set of gloves.

The majestic beauty of the Osiria rose themed human wasn't what caught the crowd's attention. It was the brunette, golden-eyed, dog-eared, Faunus; of which the beauty's dainty little hand had taken its residence in the crook of its elbow.

A majestic black mask decorated with red dust crystals highlighted the wolf's features while a black princely twin tailed jacket lined in gold was left open to reveal a vest made of crimson silk over a silvery-white ruffled dress shirt. Black slacks with a single line of red neatly covered a pair of black and red combat boots. A full length, silver silk cape shining deep crimson completed the Wolf Prince theme that was taken by Fenrir.

And if the outfit wasn't enough to shout Wolf Prince, then the sheathed sword with a silvery-blue hand guard and crimson red handle topped with a wolf head pommel, secured to the gold belt at waist, should.

_"Is that a blush on Weiss's face?"_ The heiress's face flushed slightly under the scrutiny of the duet. Blake looked between the two couple, while Yang downright checked out the wolf prince from top to bottom.

"I assume it's safe to say you are the Red Knight." Blake commented before Yang can spout some incorrigible sentence.

A slight bow and chuckle was the start of the unveiling prince's enigma. "That would be one of my many aliases, Lord Belladonna."

"Wait. You mean your name isn't Red?" Yang stupidly voiced the question of crowd and rambled on throwing her arms in the air. "I thought people called you by your full name and all cuz it sounds cool and all..."

Groaning in embarrassment Blake forced Yang to return the bow with her, then asked the Knight to excuse her girlfriend's antics.

"It alright Lord Belladonna, Lady Xiao Long didn't say anything offensive, for many know I am competing in the Regal Cup, but what I look like? No one knows. Besides, tonight is a very special occasion. No need to ruin such a good mood." The knight forgave Yang with a simple nod directed towards the increasingly confused blonde. Before the knight could dispel the couple's increasing confusion, static blared out from the speakers, causing the crowd to turn toward the stage.

"Esteemed guests. Sorry to interrupt, but I am here to start the celebration. Today we gather to celebrate the coming of age for our beloved CEO!" Sun spoke in a tone filled with pride, thanking all the guests who made it to the gala. The lights dimmed, and a spotlight wandered throughout the crowd in search of the CEO. "Tonight we give you…"

With the ray of light shining on the one and only Wolf Prince burying her face in her palms, Sun shouts out. "King Fenrir!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: I haste of posting this I forgot to credit my beta. many thanks to silverheart117! He has a special littLe note for you next chapter! I swear he's like my co-author with all the angry comments about which idea is better we throw at each other on google docs.**


	18. Chapter 17: King of the Wolves

**A/N: Because of my beta turned co-writer Silverheart117 aka Silva, this chapter is released early just so he can send out a little something to you guys. Have a great read and be sure to read Silva's _IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END. _thanks and have a nice day or night.**

**thanks for all the wonderful reviews! they help me help you clear up stuff that you don't know but I think you do know, thus I don't write it.**

**EDIT: 6/22/2014 Growlscout pointed out a bug in the timeline. In Blake's flash back where it says 15 years ago, I changed it to just five. The reason why is that, Blake isn't 23 at the time, in fact she's 13 years old at the meeting. I'm sure you can do the calculations from there. :D! Sorry for the confusion once again! Glad you guys really like this chapter! for those who have read it. Anyways back to my mother's birthday celebration! It's her half life birthday today! :D**

* * *

><p>"Yang, why couldn't Weiss come along?" Blake questioned. She was not comfortable at all. Leaving Weiss in the safety of bunch of misfits, especially with the increasing amount of life threatening situations the heiress had found herself in lately. But Yang's iron grip left her no choice.<p>

In the two weeks after the gala, numerous attacks were made on the trio, mainly the monochrome pair. Ranging from poor attempts of racial harassment to fully planned assaults upon Weiss' manor.

But three days ago a simple white envelope, with Yang's name written in pristine calligraphy on it, found its way onto Yang's office desk at the Black Sun. How it got there, no one knows. Yang had called for Blake to check it over before opening it.

It was just a simple letter, a written request with scent of roses. Blake and Yang were to meet at an appointed place and time chosen by the couple, but Blake was adamant in ignoring it. Yang on the other hand was elated. "Because _she_ said so."

Having planned to re-visit the Temple under Weiss demand, Yang choose the unused dojo in the far corner of the Temple for their meeting place. They were to meet at midnight three days after the opening of the letter, which was 5 minutes from now.

"Yang..." Blake didn't trust the letter. For the letter was not signed with a name, but a number.

"Only you and me, kitten." Yang cut Blake off before she could mutter another sentence on why they shouldn't have left Weiss.

"Wait...She?!..." Blake screeched finally realizing Yang had known the gender of their mysterious letter sender. Rooting herself to the spot, she halted their advance towards the unused dojo. The letter never stated a gender, so how did Yang know her gender? Was she keeping something from her? "You know our contact? "

Yang's gut knew exactly who had sent the message. She had waited far too long for this moment and she wasn't going to let it slip away.

It was from _her_. From the presence she felt back in Fenrir's manor the morning after the wicked thunderstorm. Sure the presence wasn't exactly the same, but maybe... just maybe after all these years, she had forgotten what it truly felt like. Or maybe it was just her imagination, but her instincts tell her otherwise. It had to be _her_.

"I have an inkling?"

"An inkling Yang?! For all you know this could be a set up! Weiss could be in trouble right now!" Blake was furious. She couldn't believe her girlfriend had left their friend's life mortal danger because her gut had told her, 'what looks clearly like a trap, is not a trap'. She began to make her way back, but soon found it impossible with the dimwitted fiend's hold on her.

"Aww Kitten, don't be like that." Yang hadn't planned for Blake to put out this much resistance. It had hurt her at the same time. Did Blake really trust her that little? "Blake, baby. Weiss's fine. Master benders litter the Shaolin temple and besides Silber's with her, she's in good paws. Trust me, it's not a trap." "Boy do I really hope my gut's right."

Contemplating on their situation for a moment, Blake finally gave in. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine, but if anything happens to Weiss, We. Are. Over." She threatened, relinquishing Yang's hold and stormed towards the abandoned dojo. The master benders were no pushovers, but even if they fought together, they were still no match against the shadow master.

Given the honors, Yang slid the shoji door open with a bang. "Well here we are! With ..." Yang pulls out her scroll. "God damn it. Five minutes late. Why can I never be on time?" Yang pouted throwing her hands dramatically into the air.

"Yang..." Blake warningly called for the second time in less than 10 minutes. Her eyes and ears flickered back and forth, searching for their contact. Her hand inched closer to Gambol Shroud's hilt with each corner she checked.

"Don't worry kitten, she'll come." Yang soothed, slowly pulling Blake to the middle of the room.

A breeze blew by the pair, sending a shiver up Blake's spine. Instantly drawing Gambol Shroud, she sliced the air behind her with its sheath. But before she could do anything else, Yang grabbed hold of her hand.

"Babe." Yang breathed lovingly into Blake's hair after pulling her into the safety of her arms. "It's alright, she's probably just seeing if anyone had followed us."

Given a logical statement, Blake relaxed, but held Gambol Shroud firmly in her palm.

"Atta girl." Yang release her hold and turned to face the dojo's door. "There's no one but us. Show yourself-"

A howling breeze effectively cut Yang off as it swirled into the room to settle into its darkest corner. "Team RWBY..." A voice filled the silence, but it did not originate from where the breeze settled. It seemed to resonate from everywhere.

Yang instantly fell into her battle stance, simultaneously activating Ember Celica. Their mysterious letter writer was not who she wished for her–well him to be. Her baby sis couldn't have such a deep and manly voice.

"Yang, didn't you say her?" Following Yang's lead, Blake's eyes narrowed in anger, scanning the room in search of their masculine friend. Her grip tightened on her blades as she stood back to back with Yang. "Show yourself you fiend." She growled.

"Is made of a very–" The moment the masculine voice resonated, Yang sent a fireball in its direction, carefully controlling it so it would be a lights source more than anything else. "intriguing set of individuals."

Even with Blake's excellent night vision and Yang's makeshift light, they were unable to spot their guest; since it was snuffed out by a gust of wind mere seconds after it was created. Subsequent attempts to light the room were met with the same result.

Making a run for door, Blake was knocked back into Yang's arms by another gust of wind.

"Wouldn't you agree?" The voice finished with a question, making Yang realize the situation. Their mysterious host could kill them in an instant, but he opted to hide in the shadows snuffing out her balls of fire and keeping them in the dojo with harmless bouts of wind. He was not here to hurt them, and, more importantly, he had a story to tell.

"Blake, sheath Gambol Shroud." Blake looked up at Yang as if she was crazy. She failed to notice Yang had deactivated Ember Celica, since Yang was staring deeply into her molten amber eyes to convey her feelings. "Do you trust me? To keep you safe? Love?"

Seeing the honesty and love in Yang's eyes, Blake sighed and nodded her head. Sheathing her weapon, she stood up straight with her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean intriguing?" Yang questioned the voice.

"Each and every member is of royal blood."

"Psh. Yaw right! And I'm the King of Remnant." Yang laughed. "The only one who could possibly be royalty is Weiss. And she's not even a true princess, she's an heiress."

"Oh, but she is a 'true' princess. Although you are no King."

"Then please explain oh great one, where is our knowledge lacking." The duet eyed each other with a raised eyebrow. To their knowledge they knew their other halves like the back of their hands, but in each other's mind they were hoping the voice didn't know their true selves.

"Very well. Let's start with you, Yang Xiao Long." Yang's eyes widened in surprise. The voice had pronounced her name correctly in her native tongue. "True to your name, you are known as the Little Dragon. Not a king but a warrior, a warrior blessed by the Goddess of the Sun."

"H-H-how do you know that?" She could count with one hand for how many knew she was the dragon warrior of the Eastern Shaolin Temple. Even less knew she was blessed by the Sun Goddess herself. Now she felt guilty for not telling Blake of her status. By title she was a royal knight in the Kingdom of the Sun, but in reality she was just one of the chosen Dragon Warriors.

Ignoring Yang's question, the voice continued "Shihoin. Kuronii of the Shihoin Clan. The Cursed Black Prince of Koriwagakure no Sato."

Blake's face went from disbelief to pale shock, as Yang's guilt turned into confusion.

"Hey! We don't have a boy-" came Yang's rebuttal.

"Also known as Blake Belladonna." The voice silenced Yang as she turned to stare at her beloved in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "And Gluttony of the 7 Sins."

"You did just not call my kitten a glutton. You-!" Yang shook her fist in the air, threatening the voice with the promise of a good pounding.

"Weiss Schnee." The voice cut Yang off once more. "The heiress of Schnee Dust Company. To many she's known as the Ice Princess. But what many do not know is that she is a real princess. A princess blessed by the Ice Phoenix and my future queen." The last comment made the two females snap out if their stupor.

"Say what?" Yang's eyes changed to their anger induced red, her semblance slowly engulfing her in flames as each word of her ramble was growled out. Weiss was not his queen. Before she could burn white hot, her flames were extinguished. If one were to look at her back instead of her face – furrowed as if she was deep in thought – one would see a pair of spots pulsating red, just like her eyes.

While Blake's fangs elongated and her eyes became more feral. How had he known she was a part of the 7 Sins? Who does he think he is, claiming Weiss like that! She froze, eyes widening in shock. It wasn't _him_, it was her, the one they were looking for.

* * *

><p>It was half a year after she joined up with White Fang when Adam brought her to an aged castle. Upon entering the family, she was deemed as the new bookman due to her vast knowledge and hunger for unknown history. She was supposed to enter as an assassin in training, but the previous bookman was found dead in an abandoned alleyway the day before her initiation.<p>

Upon entering the castle they were received by a butler who guided them to a room where an immense table sat. Accompanying it were seven chairs, two sets of three opposite each other and the last at the table's head. There was a large Dust-powered chandelier hanging from the ceiling that did nothing to brighten the dimmed room. The butler motioned for them to sit.

Opting for the chair furthest away from the table head, she swept back her purple cloak before settling into it. Adam performed the same motions with his black cloak before sitting in the one on her left. When Adam had given her the cloak before the left for the castle, he had told her when wearing the said cloaks, they would be known as Wrath and Gluttony, respectively.

Not a minute after the two cloaked Faunus sat down, the large doors - both behind and infront of them opened, revealing a butler at either entrance.

A well-known criminal lord in a white cloak, an infamous informant sluggishly dragging along a golden yellow cloak, and red cloaked figure with flamed licked golden eyes entered from the door before them. They were Man.

Adam had subtly re-educated her of each of the newcomers. Sloth, Greed, and Lust respectively. Though this was not her first time seeing them, she had seen them meet with Adam before.

Envy, the slim green cloaked figure who entered from behind then, occupied the seat next to Adam. Occupation unknown, but from the white tipped orange tail lazily swishing around behind the figure, it was a clear that the figure was a Faunus, and possibly a pureblood too.

"Milords please sit. Master will be with you shortly." With a bow, they left the new attendees to figure out their seating arrangement.

Before Man had the chance to sit down, the large door behind the single chair, which was more of a throne, opened to reveal their master. Prompting the Faunus to immediately rise.

"Godfather." The six sins sang, bowing in unison.

"My brethren thank you for coming on such short notice. Please have a seat." Godfather spoke as he made his way towards his throne. "Now, I called you all here today to ask if any of you have heard of A Vision-"

"Brethren?! Do not group us, superior beings with those inferior monsters. They shouldn't even be allowed to sit at this table." Sloth furiously interrupted. Having sat down, he took off his hat and laid it on the table as a sign of respect. A huge contradiction.

"It takes one to know one." sung Envy, lowering her hood. A pair of fox ears, one orange, the other white, adorned her head. A pureblood.

"You... you despicable animal! Know your place!" the criminal slid back his chair in haste and drew his weapon, ready to give punishment to the lesser race.

"Sheath your weapon Sloth. We are all lords here. Now act like one." Bellowed Pride, before the criminal could maim the teasing Faunus. "And do not interrupt me again." He glowered.

"Sorry," mumbled the crime lord. With a deep bow towards Pride, he retook his seat.

"Now that we are all calm, I shall ask once more. Have any of you heard of a Vision of Fenrir. ?"

"If I recall correctly, it's ancient folklore of the wolf clan. A tale of how they would bathe the world in darkness." Blake spoke, recalling the wolves' history she had attempted to recover not too long ago.

"Yes, yes. But that was just part of it. Was it not?" Godfather questioned once he realized that was all she knew.

"Yes. Unfortunately most records of the wolf clan had disappeared along with their extinction. The few records I have found are barely decipherable, the parchment burned or splatter with watermarks the point where it's illegible." she continued in a displeased tone.

"What's so important about these so called 'fairy tales', these _animals_ believe in? We should be discussing about our next move to take over SDC!" Complained Sloth.

"Silence you imbecile! This folklore is of utmost importance." Godfather was displeased with the action of Man. "Now listen. For I will only repeat this once."

**"The door opens with a mountain in the distance framing my view.**

**Beneath it lies a lush green forest.**

**Beside the forest runs a pure blue river.**

**The Sun is bright, hanging high in the sky.**

**Suddenly the picture changes.**

**The river runs red with blood.**

**Dismembered bodies float towards me through the bloody tide.**

**High in the sky, the huge head of a wolf appears.**

**Jaws widening, he grasps the sun and consumes it.**

**Like a rapid twilight, the sky darkens.**

**All that remains beneath the blackened sky is a band of silver, lying across the horizon."**

As Pride recited, Blake wrote down the passage word for word in her book. She also took note of Greed taking out a device to record the recitation.

"So you're saying some _animal_ is going to take away our freedom." stated Lust.

"No, not just some _animal_, Lust. The Wolf King." Envy clarified.

"The Wolf King?" Blake whispered to herself. "Weren't the wolves extinguished during the Dragon's Rebellion? As stated in the Tales of the Last Dragon? And wasn't that well over... five years ago!" Blake questioned, her voice pitched when she mentioned the years. Then softened into barely a whisper. "Unless… the tales were all a lie."

"No and yes. The tales are true to a point. The wolves were not extinguished, in fact it's believed that a handful had escaped including the heir to the throne." The Godfather informed.

"That cannot be! I killed him with my own hands!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wrath, do you doubt my words?" The Godfather bellowed.

"No, I do not. Please forgive my rudeness godfather." Adam barely whispered out an apology. "If it was not the heir I killed, then who was it?"

"True to the tale, you killed the last known 'Dragon' at the time, by killing her husband, you sent her into a rampage allowing you to kill her. Or so I was told. But there is one key piece of information you are missing, the heir is not male. _She_ is female." Clarified the Godfather.

"So, you are saying that a supposed dead wolf king, well queen. Is going to rise and plunge the world into darkness once more." The informant clarified.

"Yes. Greed." The godfather leaned back into the throne, letting the others soak in the information. "She shall awaken by a lone mountain residing in the middle of a lush forest. For one to find the mountain in the sea of trees, one must stand by a crystal clear body of water that comes from the mountain itself to witness the awakening of the great king."

"Where shall that be?" Questioned the twitching horned Faunus.

"You shall have to decipher the location on your own, but the time I shall tell you: the day Sol shines black shall be when the King of the Wolves awakens from her slumber. All six of you will need to arrive at the location before the ceremony begins, and only the six of you are to attend." With a bright flash Pride disappears from the throne, leaving the remaining six members to ponder on the prophecy.

* * *

><p>A series of padded footsteps released the duo from their dazed state. Whipping around to face the darkest corner of the room, they turned just in time to see a large furry black paw step into the silver light of the moon. The animal slowly made its way into the moonlight, standing strong and unafraid of the piercing cold gaze the two girls set upon it. Though how it didn't trip was a mystery to both, for as soon as its face was revealed, so too were its closed eyes.<p>

Fully bathed in the silver light, it sat tall and proud. Its black fur glistened red with the moonlight reflecting at certain angles, oddly enough it was wearing a sleeveless long coat to match its fur. "S-Sch-Schwarz?" Yang stuttered for a moment. Then came her shout. "YOU CAN SPEAK?! WAIT... YOU'RE A GUY?!"

Blake put a hand to her face and shook her head from her beloved's continuing stupidity, when a thought struck her. The cave...the cave must have collapsed from _her _awakening. Silber's eyes matched Weiss' because she was _her_ mate. She knew about the attacks because Silber was _her_ familiar. The gala was held on _her_ twenty-first birthday because it wasn't a simple party, it was _her_ coronation ceremony. And she _had_ the same ability as Yoruichi. An ability Blake was now witnessing firsthand. "It all makes sense now…" Blake stated.

Yang whipped around to face the cat Faunus, "What are you..." she began. "No way…" Her eyes went wide as she came to the same conclusion as her partner.

Before another word could be spoken, a red rose petal drifted between them, catching their attention.

The Dragon Warrior and the Cursed Prince watched the petal lazily make its way toward the wolf. Soon, it was joined by others, and began circling Schwarz. Their numbers grew until they effectively formed a cyclone. Both were amazed at the scene before them, but while Yang saw only the spiral of dancing petals, Blake's saw glimpses of much more.

Schwarz was transforming before her very eyes. The sleeveless long coat swayed in the artificial wind, as the rose petals started swirling faster. The fur she sported in her animal form dissipated as the sound of bones realigning filled the air. Schwarz's muzzle shrank, along with her canines; though, after they leveled out they were still longer than Blake's protracted ones. The pureblood shut her eyes as her hair grew, halting when it reached the middle of her shoulder blades.

Finished with the majority of her transformation, the figure took a bipedal stance; her face becoming obscured by shadows. Rose petals flew from the winding cascade to cling to her like a second skin; slowly merging together to become one and forming the trademark outfit of a certain well known CEO.

Suddenly, what remained of the cyclone scattered and disappeared into the darkness. Fenrir flexed her the muscles in her ears and tail, giving the appearance of her ears twitching and tail swaying.

"Next time be more specific with the title you give royalty, _Ouji-sama._" A husky feminine voice said with a chuckle. But before Blake could think up a retort, Fenrir cut her off, "It seems I forgot something… or rather someone," the figure smirked. "The leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose." She walked further into the silver light of the moon, "I," and opened her eyes, "am King of the Wolves."

Revealed not, the golden hued trademark of a Faunus pureblood was, but rather, the shining silver of her own past. And with their unveiling came one very nerve-wracking revelation to both Yang and Blake:

Ruby Rose, the tiny, energetic, silver-eyed leader of team RWBY, was _alive._

* * *

><p><em>Hello Readers,<em>

_I am Silverheart117, but you can call me Silva. I am Bairen's former-beta-made-co-writer (I basically wrote everything in the last section (It was so awesome watching Ruby's transformation come together on paper, hope you liked it ;) )). I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, with all its twists and turns, secrets and mysteries. I also would like to know how my editing job is looking, I hope it flows better when you read it. And growlscout that thing with Cardin was my idea. In fact most of the comedy comes from me._

_That aside, I would like to know how many people would like to work on a story with me. I have had the idea in my head for a while but never was able to start writing it. It is an interesting idea to say the least._

_If you want to be apart of this send me either a PM or just review this story (I look at them every few days) saying you want to try writing with me. I will reply with a way to contact me to send a first person excerpt for the member of Team RWBY you wish to write for. The requirements are that it must be from the first episode._

_Again, if you want to be apart of this project you MUST be able to write a first person POV of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, or Yang Xiao Long. If you already have a first person story written for one of the characters all you need to do is send me the link. You can apply for more than one person._

_By the way, readers, you have until Saturday, July 26 at 11:59 EST if you want to be apart of this._

_See you next time,_

_Silva_

_Its about time I started this up..._

**p.s note from Silva to growlscout, he wanted to put it at the begonningb bu. I decided to out it down here. **

_BTW you have no idea how right you are growlscout_

_-Silva_


	19. Chapter 18: Revelations

"You're alive..." Blake whispers as tears streamed down her face. Unable to wipe her tears without discarding Gambol Shroud, her grip tightens to the point where her knuckles turned white as she opted to lower her head instead. "All this time… All this time you were alive, and you didn't even let me know. Some best friend you are." The cat solemnly whispered, ending with a scoff.

"Katze..." The wolf king softly called out the affectionate nickname.

"Don't call me that. It died when you did. And just when I finally found closure, you come back into my life as another person! Only to became my best friend once again then died once more – not even a year later! You died. Not once, but twice!" Like a rainy day, traitorous tears spotted the ground, as the black prince's voice escalated with each word she spoke and each increasing laced with a mixture of fury, pain, and distress. "How many times do you need to die?"

With distraught golden eyes now gazing into her own guilty silver orbs, each word spoken by the black prince only brought the king closer and closer, to wishing she had stayed dead. "Do you have any idea – any idea... how much pain... how much sadness... how much self-loathing your death had caused? To me? To us? To Weiss?!"

"Kuronii please... let me ex-" The wolf pleaded to the large cat, butchering her name in the process as she was unable to prevent her strong accent from leaking through with her barriers broken.

"No Ruby no. You can't just come back from the dead, pretend to be another person, become a teammate. No, not just a teammate but my best friend. You can't do this. You can't just die on me again. I can't stand it. I can't...and I won't attend another funeral of one who I care so much about..." With her voice straining from all her pain, Blake falls into a squat, with her blades pressed firmly against her forehead as her fingers tangled through her bangs. "It hurts, It all hurts so much, Ruby. Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong?"

Before Ruby could come up with a feasible reply, she snaps. Lifting her head away from her palms, her eyes were noticeably more hollow as they stared straight into the overflowing silver pools. "Actually let me do you a favor and save myself from some pain." Holding her gaze, she rose from her squat like the undead. Haphazardly raising her katana, pointing it straight at the wolf's heart.

"Let me kill you." She whispered under her breathe, then in a louder voice she growled. "Let me kill you. Right here. Right now. And this time I'll make sure you stay six feet under!"

"Blake no! Please let me explain!" Ruby slowly backed up, holding her hands before her as if Blake was Kage and ready to maul her.

Unresponsive to Ruby's plea, Blake attacked in pure rage. Filled with killing intent she slashed aimlessly at the wolf, whom dodge every uncoordinated strike with the help of her semblance. Silvery red rose petals filled the empty space where Gambol Shroud should have stuck. "Hold still you damned mutt." She growled with each unsuccessful strike.

"Yang! Help!" Ruby desperately called, as each swipe was coming closer and closer to drawing blood.

Hearing the familiar distress call, Yang finally snaps out of her stupor. Shaking the last of the fog away, she takes in the scene before her.

"Yaaannng!" The distress voice sent her flying into action. Throwing her arms around the flailing feline, Yang held the feline's arms to her side.

"Yang, let me go."

Flaring her aura and letting it pulsate, Yang knew her warmth would clear away her beloved's anger induced bloodlust as she whispered softly into her human ear. "Calm down kitten, I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. Now put those little kitty's claws of your's away." she cooed.

When Blake was calmed and almost back to herself, Yang set her down comfortably on the floor before she strode menacingly towards her supposedly dead little sister.

"You." Yang repeatedly poked the wolf turned Faunus straight in her sternum with a stoic face as she spoke with an increasing rage. "You're telling me that you are the, Ruby Rose, my one and only little sister?" Ruby nods, "Has not only risen from the dead, become a multi-millionaire 'knight' stupidly running around like some hero saving damsels in distress – namely our little Princess, but also some god-damned dog king?"

"Yup!" Ruby chirped happily. She looked down as she rubbed her sternum, completely oblivious to Yang's rising anger. After she rubbed the pain away she looked up only to let out a squeak and cowered back even further in fear.

With her silver eyes lined with tears and her bottom lip jutting out, the wolf looked a lot less like a king and more of an abandoned puppy left in the rain to fend for itself.

Yang, never the one be angry at her little sister for long, opened her arms. "Aww what the hell. Come here and give your big sis a hug you troublesome brat."

Pouncing into her sister's open arms, Ruby's tail wagged frantically back and forth in happiness. Even though she had received hugs from the blonde brute in her wolf form, none were as warm as the one she was receiving now.

Hearing soft and angry, yet yearning for attention mumbles from the brooding cat, Ruby gently loosened Yang's hold enough to call out to the cat Faunus to join their little reunion.

"Don't think this makes up for dying twice on me you god damned mutt."

"Wait twice?" Yang parroted, only to be ignored by the two long lost Faunus friends.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you damned mutt! What does she mean by twice!" Yang angrily interrupts.

"You're just now noticing that Fireball?" Ruby retaliates.

"Who are you calling Fireball shrimp?" Yang yells back.

Seeing the confused look on Blake's face, Ruby took a once in a lifetime chance to tease Yang. "Uncle Qrow called her that before she could control her semblance."

Both purebloods turned and looked towards the blushing hothead. Not one to be the focus of teasing, the blonde brute took the chance to change the subject, "Wait till Weiss hears about this. Now I think it's time for you to spill the beans."

An authoritative voice pierces the happy go lucky atmosphere before either Faunus could respond, "What have you dolts done now?"

Speak of the devil and she shall come. In strides the heiress with Mytrnaster drawn and ready for battle in her left and in her right she dragged in Sokka by the ear - twisting it every time he made a noise.

"W-Weiss!" Squeaked Yang. "W-wah- how did you know we were here?"

Raising a slim eyebrow, Weiss looked at the blonde with a disbelieving look. She highly doubt anyone on the temple grounds had missed the killer intent Blake had let out not too long ago.

Seeing no obvious danger around the two, Weiss released her hold on the joke of a sword master, of whom mumbled a short 'told you it was nothing' while rubbing his reddened ear. He soon returned to what he was going before Weiss dragged him all the way across the temple grounds. After sheathing her rapier she repeated her unspoken question. "Now. Tell me. What am I supposed to hear? And you dunces better not be spilling beans on the pristine dojo's floors."

"Guess who's back from the dead!"Yang cheerily said after shaking off her initial surprise.

Perking her eyebrow once more, Weiss decided to humor Yang. "The moon. Now explain why you dunces are doing out here?"

"Yes! Wait...what?"

"The sun dies every night, just to let the moon breathe."

"Uhh... Yea..." Yang took a while to process the heiress's logic, but she eventually got it. For the moon had risen not to long ago, thus 'it came back from the dead' in the heiress's logical sense. "Good guess, but no! Guess again princess." Blake just thought how right Weiss was, even though she was being a nerd.

"Yang..." Weiss threatened.

"Alright alright, ice princess, why don't you just cool down and I'll tell you! " Yang laughed at her own pun, while Weiss groaned. "We wanted to tell you that our one and only beloved little r-ACK!"

Before Yang could finish being all dramatic in telling Weiss about Ruby's zombie act, a black wolf covered in filth pinned Yang to the ground. Yipping happily to cover a menacing growl.

"Schwarz's back." Blake stated the obvious, yet answering the heiress's question as she walked out of the darkness.

"So I see." Weiss commented dryly, her eyes warily looked over the mud covered wolf. She wanted to run up to her beloved wolf and ruffle her senseless, but she was just so.. so _filthy_.

She hasn't really spent quality time with her beloved wolf since she saved her from the pseudo-triad gang. Work always got in the way, or Schwarz wasn't there when she decided to take a break. Not to mention how she had thrown herself into intensive training sessions, ignoring all until the wolf had to physically drag her away from the stimulation room, only for her to immediately fall into slumber after she got some food into her. "Reason?"

"That's the beans we were trying to spill."

Before she could question how, Weiss's hand flew to Mytrenaster handle. Her eyes flashed in the direction of the new emerging shadow as her body tense. Ready to puncture the intruder, Weiss's waited patiently for shadow to fully step into the moonlight.

"Ah." Was all that spilled out of Weiss' mouth, as her body relaxed. How Blake does it, she'll never know. Her question was answered with the simple emergence of Kage. Feeling like a simpleton, Weiss changed the topic. "I think it's time I give Schwarz a bath. Come Schwarz."

Immediately halting her playful yips, Schwarz hopped off the blonde brute and majestically made her way towards her master. Although she did not forget to slap the blonde in the face with her tail for good measure.

"Weiss, you have a meeting in 20. Allow me to overlook Schwarz's bath."

"Delay it." Weiss commanded. Usually she would throw this job to anyone available, but right now she sorely missed her wolf.

"Weiss, that would be very unprofessional of you. Allow me to wash Schwarz." Blake reasoned.

As the monochrome pair made their way back to the main temple they fought over who should be graced with the duty of bathing the dirty animal and why delaying her video conference call was not a good idea.

Lying on the empty dojo floors was a forgotten Yang. Left to fend for herself in the peaceful silence, she found herself crying. For the second time since her once dead sister's official funeral, she cried. What had transpired throughout the night had finally sank in. Her little sister, Ruby Rose, was alive.

"Well...that was a thing." Spending another minute to enjoy the silence, she wiped her tears and got up to chase after three people she cared the most for.

* * *

><p>"You sure Weiss won't waltz in again?" The now cleaned wolf eyed the couple wearily.<p>

Blake had won the war. While Weiss grumpily attended the abhorred conference call, Blake had made sure the heiress was all wrapped by the call, before she removed the henge*.

"For the last time sis. Yes. Now can you do your little magical transforming thingy of yours again? It's getting kinda creepy hearing you talk in that form. So not you." Yang let out a shudder.

Yang and Blake had been trying to come up with excuses to get the heiress to leave the trio alone. It took a total of 57 tries, for the two blunder heads to finally realize all it took to keep the heiress occupied for hours on end, was a promised intensive yet productive training with the resident master water bender.

Before transforming back into her Faunus form, Ruby swiped Blake's trench coat, who emitted a high pitch squeak at the sudden de-clothing. She knew Ruby was fast, but what she didn't know was how fast. The answer? Ruby was at least fast enough to remove her trench coat before she could realize it. She couldn't really complain as she was the one who had forgotten Ruby's coat in her room.

Ruby wrapped herself in the feline's cloak, of which prompted a chuckle from the couple and groan from herself. Blake was a full head taller than the younger brunette, making her coat drag on the ground as she wore it.

"Okay, I know you have something important to tell us and all but, this had seriously been bugging me all night." Yang started seriously once the laughter stopped. "What did Blake mean by you dying twice?"

Before Blake could answer her beloved, Ruby cut in. "Sorry sis, that's a story for another time. There's something more important than the past."

"Like how you were alive all this time, while we suffered through your loss. And you haven't confronted any of us, until now?" Blake commented bitterly.

"Actually… I kind of knew." Yang rubbed the back of her neck, causing Blake to glare at her.

"And you didn't tell me?!" The panther growled, menacingly stalking toward the blonde warrior.

"Hey, I wasn't really sure it was her!" Yang shouted frantically waving her arms as she desperately explained how she found out through Weiss' train incident. "Besides you've never trusted my gut!"

"I wonder why..." Mumbled that cat Faunus as she remember all those times the blondie had relied on her so called gut.

Guilt and sadness riddle Ruby's face as she remembered that morning. Oh how much she wanted to escape the darkness and into her sister's sunlight. How how much she wanted -no needed to feel her sister's golden touch. Especially after the bumbling brute sang those damned four lines of their song before she walked out the door. The same exact song she had sung to Weiss the night before.

"I promised _her_. I promised my little sister that I would always keep her safe and warm, and yet I've failed." A promise Yang made to Ruby's mother, a promise repeated in the form of a song to Ruby after she woke up in Qrow's home. A song the two will forever cherish and never forget, for Ruby had promised her the same. "But that morning, I knew I was given another chance, and this time I will not fail."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but if I were to do it again, I would have done it the same way." Wiping away her tears, Ruby steels her face to only to whisper out, "It was for your own safety."

"Safety?! We're huntresses Ruby. The strongest huntresses Remnant has ever seen." Blake spat. "What makes you think we need to be protected?!"

Yang stared at the two, not knowing what to do. Was she supposed to back up her beloved? For she knew her partner could be far more destructive than herself, and when the two together were there was nothing that can stand in their way, except maybe Weiss.

But her sister, her baby sister Ruby wasn't the type to throw others - especially the ones she held closest to her heart, into an unbearable spiral of pain without a good reason. She was the hero, the hero who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves. Ruby would never intentionally hurt the ones closest to her. But before she could speak up Ruby re-took the spotlight.

"You just do!" Ruby screamed out unable to handle being attacked no more. Realizing she had raised her voice she lowered her head in shame. "It would be much easier to explain if I had my scroll with me, but my scroll is in my coat which is-" Ruby started to ramble in a quieter voice, staring at her index fingers as they poked each other. They wouldn't believe a thing she said, in fact no one would if they didn't see for themselves.

"Right pocket." Blake offhandedly interrupted.

"Wah?" Ruby questioned.

"It's in the right pocket of my coat." The cat repeated before mumbling, "I may or may not have tried to hack into your scroll."

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know, Katze." Ruby teased, while taking out her scroll as she walked towards the center of the room. Her fingers flying across the screen as she went.

"Katze?" Yang questioned her beloved in a quiet whisper, as she watched her sister's movements with a raised eyebrow.

"Cat." Blake answered, understanding Yang's one worded question.

Instantly removing her questioning gaze from her sister, Yang frantically looked around for the said animal.

Noticing her lovers irregular movements from the corner of her eye, Blake remembered her girlfriend was more brawn than brains. "It means cat in her native tongue. It was the nickname she gave to me when we were younger."

"Oh." Yang stopped her search for a new friend, scratching the back of her neck as she sheepishly smiled at Blake before returning her gaze to her sister, who was making her way back towards the couple. Yang thought._"Wasn't she going to show us something on her scroll? Not put it in the middle of the room?"_

Once Ruby reached the duo, she turned in the direction of her scroll and brought both her index and thumb together to create a rectangle. After a chirp of recognition from the scroll, Ruby quickly separated fingers as if she was expanding it. Responding to her actions, the scroll floated into air and expanded into an 80 inch virtual computer screen.

With a few more hand motions, Ruby bypassed a few firewalls and opened a folder named 7 Sins. The folder held a large assortment of data, from video files to documents, all of them sorted by date.

Ready to begin she looked to her left. Only to see the couple with their eyes widened to the point where their eyes almost pops out, in amazement of her little gadget. Letting out a fake cough, she snapped them out of their revier.

"Sis! You gotta get me one of these! This is so awesome!" Yang shouted in excitement and desire.

"Uh, yea sure later." Ruby fake coughed once more. "You guys might want to sit down for this..."

The couple looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before Yang shook her head. She warned them, with a shrug Ruby opened the most recent video, but before she pressed play she said a few last words. "Take note that all these clips I'm about to show you, occurred sometime within these past two weeks."

* * *

><p>They watched a large amount of clips, each ranging from a minute to five minutes long. The first six clips consisted of a cloaked figure. Each figure wore a different colored cloak, but with the same design.<p>

After the first six clips ended, Ruby explained she had figured out that each cloaked figure held a commanding position, for together they made up the Seven Deadly Sins, minus Blake of course.

Though she had only been able to identify three out of six of the sin. Roman Torchwick, Sloth, adorned the white cloak like a trench coat. Cinder Fall, Lust, wore her red cloak in the same fashion Ruby had once wore hers. Adam Taurus, Wrath, looked like the grim reaper with his black cloak.

The some of the following clips showed each Sin recruiting various type of criminals in masses, each giving the recruits a test before allowing them a join. The criminals ranged from poachers to everyday pocket snatchers. Whether they succeeded in their heist or not, they were eventually accepted. It was as if they preparing for war.

While the rest showed Ruby's forces intervening the recruits heists, before they successfully pulled it off. Though all heist were made on one single target, the Schnee heiress, or so it seemed. As each clip passed, the couple began to noticed Blake was in everyone of them. If they wanted Weiss, it would have been smarter for the criminals to kidnap the heiress when the cat Faunus was not by her side.

Then there was that one clip that caused Yang to explode into fire, yet extinguish her flames with fear - fear for her heart, fear of what could have happened to Blake, if Ruby's forces weren't watching over her. The clip was of a poaching - poaching of a rabbit Faunus, occurring inside some high classed whore house.

As for Blake, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing, her face paling with each clip. She knew all the methods of each Sin, but this was just on a whole other level. Each deed filled with much more unnecessary violence than what she remembered, so much more.

As the last clip finished playing, Ruby stood up. Moving towards her scroll, she removed a small circular device from around her tail and connected it to the bottom left of her floating scroll.

"Before I show you the last two clips, I want you guys to know..." Ruby spoke with her back still facing the couple as she tapped away on the small panel that appeared when she connected the small device. "The two of you made it to the top of their hit list three weeks ago. Blake right on top, above the 'wolf king' and Yang under me. How? Well these two clips should explain way better than I can." Before either couple could speak, Ruby played the clip.

The first video was dated the day of the Shaolin temple race. The screen showed the person packing their equipment under the command of the voice, all three girls know very well – Roman Torchwick. The screen flickered, showing a dead Faunus as a lustrous voice froze their movements.

Keys clicking filled the frozen silence once more at the lustrous voice's commands. Not too soon after, two female voices replaced the sound of the quiet humming of machines. One voice the trio knew very well – Blake's and the other belonged to Soifon's. Seconds later the connection was cut.

The next video showed a green cloaked figure walking on a red carpet, towards the orange cloaked figure sitting on a throne of swords. Before they could make out the orange figure's face, the screen turned red. The cameraman must have kneeled down to the point where the hidden device now faced the red carpet.

"Pride. She's alive... Wrath lied." The lustrous voice filled the deadly silence.

Before Pride could speak, the screen turned into static.

Confusion riddle Yang's face, but the message was clear to Blake. They know. The Seven Sins knows she's alive. Gluttony had tricked them and now they're not only hell-bent on delivering her punishment, but also after her mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***Henge: A ninja skill allowing one to transform themselves or anyone they touch into any person or object. Put simply it is the ability to create illusions.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! and 50 favorites and 75 follows! And I must agree with ScytheReaper, if you didn't see that coming, then I don't know what to say. As for growlscout I hope this answers your question of what made Ruby cry in chapter 10. Also for the race, I initially didn't plan to finish it... but Silva convinced me to finish it, so it shall be finished! **

**What happens in the next chapter? Well... You can say, Silva was pretty damned excited when I told him about this. I hope you will be to.**

**Many thanks to Silva for beta-ing this chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Lights Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from RWBY. **

**Thanks Silva for beta-ing! (multiple of times) **

* * *

><p>"...really needs to stop. I mean it was just one dance. Who believes in love at first sight …" she vented as they inspected the track for what seemed like the 20th time.<p>

In just under 44 hours the second race of the Regal Cup would commence. They had dissected and analyzed, then reviewed and assessed again, Weiss really had no idea what exactly they were looking for, but she knew exactly what she wanted and why exactly they were doing this. A hum from the panther only solidified her reason.

Ever since the night Schwarz was identified as the wandering monstrosity, both Yang and Blake became increasingly sparse. The number of nights they lost sleep because of the revelation increased exponentially as the race closed in. Even as talented Yang was with makeup, she was unable to hide the dark rings under her eyes. And if Blake was not the ninja master she was, her appearance would rival her partner's without her facade.

What were these two not telling her? What matter was so minuscule that it was not worth telling her, yet was large enough to deprive her team- no- her family of sleep? Hadn't they promise to let one another know if something was wrong? Especially between herself and Blake?

"...she really needs to stop. And its not just outrageous amount of gifts but that irritating one fanged smirk of hers. Arrgaahh." A nudge from her left, reminded her of her fanged companion causing her to scoffed. Yet she still halted her movement to give her companion a well deserved scratch and quietly whispered. "Silber, were you to smirk, you'd have two fangs protruding not one."

Blake continued walking, failing to notice her charge had stopped. Weiss wondered when the panther would notice. Deciding it was best to let her bodyguard's mind to wander, Weiss decided to take a much needed nap.

With all the problems her father had raised during his short takeover, combined with the security issues sprung from the last race (not to mention a certain new potential Faunus suitor), Weiss barely had any energy to do anything else besides sleep like the dead when the day- no- work day was over. It was worse than her finals during her last semester at Beacon.

Settling down near the largest cherry tree, or better known as a "sakura" to the natives of Koriwagakure. "Heir, Silber. I think a nap is in order." Weiss softly called out before the wolf could notify the panther. Even with her whispered voice, Weiss was sure Blake sensitive ears would have picked up her words if she was paying any sort of attention towards their surrounding. The slight tilt of his head expressed his confusion. "Let her be, she'll realize sooner or later. Hopefully later..." she yawned, "a lot later." As much as the horrid state her family was in, a nap looked far more appealing than what was bothering them at the moment.

She knew Blake would, sooner or later, realize the heiress was no longer walking next to her. After all, these "inspections" were scheduled for Blake to tell her what was going on in that little faunus mind of hers. Or so Weiss had hoped. So far it wasn't working, but the scenery, walking and ventilation proved to be far too beneficial for Weiss to halt her attempts.

Being a village filled with shinobi who would protect her if anything happened didn't hurt. And as of late, all the attempts on her life seem to occur only when the panther was around. She was safe.

* * *

><p>A short pained yelp roused the sleeping heiress. Half-asleep, the Heiress watched a black glyph slowly form to her right. But before it could fully solidify, the glyph cracked. In grossed by the glyph shattering into fragments then dispersing into dust particles, Weiss almost missed the pained filled whine followed by a soft thump. Something was not right.<p>

Quickly unsheathing Myrtenaster, the heiress stabbed the ground, erecting an icy dome around the two companions. Protected from all sides, Weiss rubbed the sleep from her eyes and assessed the situation.

An ambush, a rather decent sized force as well. Blake, who should have noticed their absence by then, was no where in sight. Yes. It was night time, but the light of an almost full moon, left large enough shadows for the shadow master or any other living creatures to hide in. Settling for discretely calling the panther's name, she sought for some kind of signal while running an aura enhanced hand over Silber's body.

Weiss sighed in relief. Finding two darts that had injected the wolf with enough tranquilizer to take down at least a dozen full grown Nevermores, instead of poison, settled one of her worries. And with the dome reflecting the projectiles better than some half assed summoned gly-

Wait glyph? Who had summoned the glyph? Blake's semblance couldn't do that, nor does anyone she knows outside her family besides professor Goodwitch. The glyph's center had her family symbol on it too, a relative of hers couldn't possibly have followed her out here, right? It's not like they care enough about her well being. And why had she sought out Blake when she knew the panther Faunus would have nudged her awake from her too long of a nap if they were in danger.

The analyzing of her abnormal reactions ceased as the sound of metal against ice pierced the silence.

Hastily pulling out her scroll, she called the Faunus in question. "Come on you damned cat." Weiss muttered, reinforcing the dome with half of what was left of her ice dust- fueling it with her aura, as the enemy hacked away with a large variety of ice tools. They certainly knew who they were up against and doing their best to not alert her certain Faunus bodyguard with loud noises. Weiss deeply regretted leaving her extra vials of dust back in her room.

"Weiss?" Blake's voice barely made out through the static before the connection broke. Due to the last incident with the EMP fields, Weiss had her tech team immediately formulate a way of communication. Even in its trial stage, that one second could save her life. Blake knew. It was time for a raise.

Coming to the conclusion that the dome would not last until backup arrived, the heiress decided to fight, and what better way to vent than pummeling her attackers into submission. Plus it saved Blake's more sensitive hearing for when it was needed. Manipulating her tiara and earrings Weiss created a thinner and smaller, yet stronger dome around Silber, seeing he was down for the count. She could only hope he had also called for help before succumbing to the sedatives.

Summoning anti-projectile glyphs and with deep concentration Weiss transformed the original dome into a spiked one, impaling the enemies hacking at her igloo. Flowing into a flick of her wrists and with greater concentration, the spikes became tiny needle like icy shrapnels finding purchase deep within the human flash or shattering upon impact of those with stronger aura, leaving them temporarily paralyzed.

The attack destroyed the snipers' scopes and left a ring of incapacitated home wreckers surrounding the heiress. Weiss was a fully trained Huntress, not a serial killer. Taking a human's life was foreign to her.

Furious from their brethren's uncalled disability, the black garbed figures howled in tune of anger, throwing bladed projectiles before charging at the heiress.

Executing back flips to avoid being punctured, Weiss' body twisted and turned in midair away from the deadly blades as her automated glyphs protected her from projectiles. Stalling for time to manipulate the shattered remains of her icy barrier into a twin taloned fingerless sleeve, protecting and arming her summoning arm.

With one last grace filled back flip, she transitioned into a more offensive stance. Casting a white glyph underneath her feet, Weiss lounged forth towards nearest group of henchmen. Slicing and dicing with Myrtenaster, she deflected and clawed with her twin talons. It felt like a nostalgic dance to Weiss, but she was sure, this was the first time she fought like this.

Pushing her questionable nostalgic feelings away, a small smile continued to grace her lips as an euphoric feeling coursed through her veins. Watching the fear settling into the faces of her victims as she flew past.

Her right arm protected her blind spots making virtually no "weak spots" in the heiress's defense. Making the ambush just like that one time with pseudo-triad. Though this time she had no Achilles heel.

Slowly but gradually Weiss' euphoric high came to an end. Without the extra adrenaline, it was harder for her to continue her winged dance.

Easing into her signature dance with a little extra ice on the side. Weiss began anew by striking the floor with Myrtenaster imbued with the last of her ice dust, creating a large wall. Manipulating parts large icicle into snow, she doused the growing flames; a replay of her initiation was not welcomed. Plus Blake would probably have her head if the fight burned down her childhood solace.

With a significantly larger amount of concentration needed than before, Weiss manipulated another part of the ice cube into needles dense enough to break skin. Leaving a small slab for future use in case another fire got out of control.

During her dance, Weiss fired a barrage of ice needles when she replaced her shattered black defensive glyphs, weaving through sprays of bullets when her glyphs couldn't protect her. She repelled the poor excuse of man wielding bladed weapons with larger blue glyphs, and avoided the destructive paths of spiked blunt weapons by moving out of the way with her white glyphs. She took out clumped groups with Myrtenaster imbued with yellow dust and hastened even further by a time glyph.

Five, ten, fifteen, thirty minutes into her dance and the ambush only seem to grow. It was as if the incapacitated some how healed and returned to their mission. The assailant's amount of energy didn't seem to diminish at all, but for Weiss, the strain of fighting so many at once and with no break, was starting to take its toll.

Weiss' aura may protected her from the attacks she was unable to avoid and healed her wounds if they were life threatening, but there was a limit to the amount of a beating she could take before her aura was unable to keep up. She did have an Achilles heel, one she never thought of before: stamina.

With the seemingly never ending mass of black garbed and white suited attackers, her aura levels was entering the red zone faster than Weiss would have like. Her movements slowed as she thought out ways to preserve her energy. If she was to last, each strike has to be precise, each movement unwasted, ea-

A squeaky high pitched voice rung over the sound of steel disrupted Weiss' internal speech and caused the black and white mini-army to flinch and scramble into a sizable ring around the heiress and her ice encased pet. It was a voice Weiss was very familiar with. A voice she had grown to distaste.

"Well, well, well, what have my pets caught me?" Like Moses and the Red Sea, the black and white sea parted, kneeling with one fist across their chest, as the voice walked through the mass like a King.

Unlike a king, the man wore a black bowler hat with a red stripe over red orange hair that covered his right eye, with a white a pure white traveler's cloak draped around his shoulders imbued with a the image of royalty. He twirled his cane with each step he took. "If it ain't the little Ice Queen."

"Torchwick." Weiss growled. She should have known. Although his henchmen usually consisted of White Fang enthusiasts and Junior's minions, instead of these black garbed assassins and white suited bodyguards.

"Please your highness, call me Roman." Roman responded with a little bow. "and when in Rome, do what Romans do." A smirk gracing his features as he straightened out.

"We're not in-" Weiss replied, trying not to sound confused as she tried to decipher what the criminal mastermind meant, only to be interrupted by a full body body slam. A pained whimper turned into a breathless scream as her body met the ground.

The body slam saved her life. A blade meant to pierce her heart, turned into a slash, tearing open her back from under her left shoulder to right hip bone. The excess body weight immediately removed itself the moment they hit the ground allowing Weiss to regain her breath and manipulate scraps of ice over her new found injury. Her ears were ringing, but she was sure the black figure was talking to her.

When Weiss finally regained her senses, she sought for her savior's well being. Seeing two black figures with their weapons interlocked, she figured the red bladed ninjato trapped within the spikes of the black hand guard of a scimitar belonged to Adam Taurus. Obviously the one who attempted to assassinate her with Wilt. Meaning the graceful wielder of the intricate twin black scimitars belonged to Blake. Even though Blake wasn't wielding Gambol Shroud - which struck Weiss as abnormal - the pair of ears that stuck out of waterfall of onyx hair and clothes, told her otherwise.

Relenting his hold on Wilt, the monochrome pair watched the blade fall to the ground in shock. Taking hold of the moment of weakness, Adam retrieved Blush and fired point blank. Weiss never knew if Blake was shot by the surprise or not.

With Weiss' attention drawn to interlocked black pair, she failed to sense the white criminal mastermind sneaking up behind her with his cane attempting to strike her unconscious with one well placed blow. Luckily for Weiss, her enamored state encouraged her to suddenly move at the same time the criminal mastermind lashed out. Striking her across wounded back instead, grounding the heiress once more from the amount of force and pain.

A curse escaped her lips. Spitting out her mouth full of dirt, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, chiding herself as she pushed back the pain and reached for Myrtenaster. Using her beloved weapon as a cane, she shakingly pushing herself into a crouch. Weiss took a few deep breathes before jumping back a few feet. Making sure she was still in lunging distance of the criminal mastermind. Grimacing as she landed, the strike had reopened the injury. "Roman you scum." Weiss growled. "You've made a huge mistake."

"I'm a professional, Ice Queen." He scoffed while flicking his cane, ridding the bits of melted iced blood, then lifting butt end at the heiress. "I don't make mistakes. Now pay attention and you might just learn something."

"You're not perfect," Weiss shot back.

"My dear little girl, why do you believe not making mistakes means someone's perfect?" he chided.

"I don't." She suddenly lunging forward with Myrtenaster aimed at the criminal's heart. Tearing through Roman's trench coat as he barely parried her initial strike, surprised at the sudden movement from the bleeding out heiress. "But I know one person who is perfect regardless!" Smirked the heiress, as she leapt back and prepared for another strike.

As they traded blows, it was obvious that Weiss' initial strike was pure luck. He was toying with the rapidly paling Heiress as her strokes grew sluggish and weaker with each strike. Blood decorating the ground like rain. Yet, Roman never made an attempt to strike the female, he just parried, dodged and definitely goaded.

Her frustration skyrocketed with every failed attempt to maim the criminal, treating her like a child. Weiss knows she's leagues better than him, but why couldn't she land a hit? With her breath haggard from the last strike, her vision beginning to blur, and the ice lining her injury dripping bloody red, she knew her graceful movements were hurting her more than helping. Halting her frenzied strikes, Weiss leapt back and exhaled loudly, calming her inner self.

"Ya know, even Queens have to sleep." Goaded the lazy Mastermind.

She needed to take Roman down, but she doubt her body could handle anymore strain. This last strike had to be perfect. Otherwise… otherwise they would… Blake would… Weiss violently shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about what could happen if she were to fail.

Tuning out Roman's voice, Weiss mentally repeated her master's mantra. _"Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward"_. Falling into position, Weiss patiently waited for the provoking criminal to attack first.

Realizing the heiress wasn't going to charge at him like a certain angered blonde brawler, Roman impatiently fired off a few shots before he closed the distance the heiress had created. The heiress didn't bother to dodge the shots, holding still as the shots dug deep into the ground, not hitting her once.

Once Roman was in striking distance he thrusted forward his cane at the immobile heiress's neck. Foreseeing the attack, Weiss stepped to the right and thrusted forward. Her own weapon imbued with the last of her dust.

Shocked one more, Roman barely twisted away from the heiress's counter and struck her across the back, adding a downward force to Weiss' strike. Faceplanting the screaming heiress as immeasurable pain laced across her back. Turning around Roman laughed. "Is that how you youngin's keep your skin clear these days? I must try one day!"

Pain impulses flooded Weiss' synapses, prompting her to stop straining her injured muscles, but heart urged her to move for Blake… for Silber. Hear heart knows if she couldn't take down Roman, Blake and Silber would never have a chance. Knowing what she had to do she forced her body once more. With the cold grasp of death creeping up, she willed her overworked body into a crouch, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. Weiss growled dangerously, but her eyes were filled with fear as the criminal slowly strode towards the heiress. "Let me help you with that."

"You make me laugh princess! You can't even move! How would to be of any help to my godly self?" Roman laughed, slowly strolling closer to the crouching heiress. Roman smirked widened as he noted at the scared looked in behind the defiant heiress's eyes. "Lights out, Ice Queen." Raising his cane, he aimed for her neck once more.

And this time, he couldn't possibly miss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I have to admit, this is not the chapter we were "excited" about. That chapter was written long long time ago, but I felt that it was too early for it to happen. There's so much more to be explained for that chapter to come into play! As for why it took so long for me to upload this... Well you can probably ask Silva how many times I rewrote stuff... haha .**

**Favorites is at 69 ;D! I'm so dirty minded. Follows at 101 Dalmatians! I seriously don't understand how a small handful of you beloved readers found out about this story months later after my last post. Thanks though!**


	21. Chapter 20: Iceberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY.**

* * *

><p>The murmur of angry voices filled the deafening void, waking it's lonely occupant. Blindfolded in the unforgiving cold, she felt like she was floating, yet she couldn't move her limbs. It was as if they were chained to balls of lead. However, this time she was not afraid.<p>

Any human with common sense would be scared in her situation, scared of being a hostage of war. Panicking from the fear of being interrogated with the persuasion of unmentionable tools lying on a cool metal tray, waiting to be used if their lips stayed sealed, but not her. She'd been there many times before.

Ever since her incident on the train, when she would fall asleep her subconscious would fill her usual dreamless sleep with this scenario again and again.

A hostage to an ominous door made purely from engraved ice. With a blurred image so distinctly familiar yet just out of her reach. The frozen threshold she had once thought originated the frigid cold, as frosted tendrils of air seeped from it every so often, was the only thing keeping her warm.

But this time it was different. She felt safe, relaxed even. She could move. The door was still there, but she was not it's hostage.

Maybe it was the subtle embrace of a familiar aura or the delectable scent permeating the unforgiving cold that had broken the door's hold on her. Although she was disappointed she couldn't pinpoint its origin or how it entered her dreamscape, she couldn't suppress the elated feeling bubbling inside of her. For once she was not alone. It had been too long since she had last felt like this.

Yet...the aura was not one she remember. But she felt connected to it, protected by it.

Who?

The fragrance reminded her of a walking through a snow covered garden at the peak of spring, yet it smelled like winter mixed the fragrance of the flowers that littered her garden in various shades of red and white.

It hit her; Roses.

Like the sudden elation of emotions surging through her veins, a whirlwind of images swirled around her like the eye of her very own storm. Clips of her memories, all related to her current predicament. Swirling at a speed where they blurred together, illuminating the darkness. She didn't understand them, but the clips that consistent bits of red and black that spotted throughout the white storm, urged her to understand. It was as if they called out to her.

Like how she had been trying to force her mind to define the engraved image upon the ice, she urged her mind to focus, remember, those specific red and black moments. Despite her luck with the door, storm continued to rage on, but the moments she had wanted were plucked from the storm and floated in front of her.

She watched in silent awe as the clips became clearer with each re-run. Watching in silent fascination as the red and black blobs turned into red caped figure donned in black with their back turned, facing away from her. Reaching under the billowing majestic red cape to unhook a reddish rectangular block from the small of it's back. The block unfolded as the figure swung it around, becoming the monstrous weapon of the reaper of grim. The clearer the weapon became, more her veins sung. Before the clip was even fully focused, she knew she knew the name of that beautiful monstrosity.

Crescent Rose.

There was only one person in the world that could wield it with such deadly yet graceful force or wield it at all. Her dolt.

Ruby...

Her beloved had saved her. Her other half was there. Her love is alive. But... she can't be, because she had sacrificed herself to save her.

The dead can't come back to life, yet.. the scent of roses, the angry voices. She has to be here! She has to be alive. Its the only answer to every question. Dead or alive, she has to see with her very own eyes.

The storm dispersed as she re-focused her willpower to her ears, searching for the husky voice that could only belong to her beloved.

" ...Blake!" Blake! She's fine. It brought great relief knowing the Faunus was alive, but she couldn't connect the single irate filled word to a face. She need more.

"...dont know! One moment ..." The immense frustration found in the angered tone could only belong to one person, that person being Blake. She already had come to the conclusion that Blake's alive. But, she still didn't know who was scolding Blake. Focusing her senses more, Weiss sought for the other angry voice.

"You had one job Blake." Even though the ire, Weiss could pinpoint the soft huskiness of concern that came with the fussy side of her beloved when the heiress was injured. She's in the room, and she knows she's not dreaming this time. Knowing this, she willed herself to wake up and move. She fought against what she had concluded as a medically induced coma.

The door disappeared and everything faded along with it.

She was so close, yet so far.

"ONE Job! and you couldn't -" Yang watched from the side lines as her sister continued to chew Blake up. She should really do something to save her kitten from the big bad wolf, but she couldn't find a breaker between the two Faunus, quarreling true to their primal cat and dog nature. Taking a peek at the slumbering princess, Yang barely caught the small twitch in the heiress's left index finger.

"Weiss…" The brawler whispered, eye brows Faunus' quarrels silenced upon the heiress's name . If Yang knew this would happen, saving herself from a throbbing headache, she would have said Weiss's name much much earlier. Well, maybe… Yang ignored the Faunus' curious look, opting to seek another twitch in from anesthesied heiress.

She shouldn't be able to move. They put her in a coma to keep her from aggravating her abnormally fast healing wound. As huntresses, they trained their auras to help them heal wounds in the midst and after battles. There were also dust injections to help speed up the healing process. But even if both options were performed, her healing speed wouldn't be this fast. Her wound was healing at three times the average rate. Sure she was a master with her aura but that would only put her on the upper side of average, not an exception. Yang wondered if it had to do anything with the form Weiss had taken, explained by Blake, before they got there.

Following her sister's gaze, Ruby realized Yang was staring at Weiss and immediately feared for the worse. Her ears flattened as a small whimper emitted from her throat. But before she could make her way over and check on Weiss, she heard a sound. Barely audible, but it was clear and music to her ears. Her ears perked up straight, as Weiss raspy voice echoed her name once more. Renewed to the brim with energy, Ruby couldn't stop herself from bolting to the sleeping beauty's bedside.

Although, Yang snatched the collar of Ruby's cloak and lifted her into the air before she reached Weiss's hands. Holding a hissing Blake in the other hand, also by the collar, she gave a look of sorrow before walking towards the doors.

"Now look what you've done." Yang chided, using her toe to open the shoji door. "You've gone and woken up the sleeping beauty from her much needed beauty rest! Take your cat and dog -"

"Panther/Wolf!" the Faunus corrected respectively, then giving each other the death glare as they noted their synchronization in defending their animal halves.

A burst of bloodlust leaked from the red eyed brawler, prompting the two Faunus to cower. Their tails hung limply between their legs.

"As I was saying" Yang coughed, once her eyes reverted to their original color. "Take your cat and dog fight somewhere else. Or else" Yang's eyes flashed red once more emphasising her threat. The two disappeared, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. Satisfied with her work, she turned to attend to the miraculously awakened medically induced coma heiress.

"Sorry Weiss." Yang sighed, preparing a dose of anesthetics before continuing her train of thought. It pained her to listen to the heiress chant her supposedly dead sister's name with such desperation. "but, Ruby's not here."

The trio had agreed not to tell the heiress until all was blown over. They feared if the heiress knew, hell would break loose. The heiress would have ordered an all out war against the White Fang.

No's replaced her sister's name when Yang got close enough to administer the sedative. Weiss's desperate voice halted her movements for a moment, but she had to be strong. Strong for them. Pretending to have a sudden case of deafness, Yang did the only thing that came to her mind that wasn't painful. She praised the heiress. "By the way princess, nice tat you got there."

"Wah?" Weiss rasped out one last time, before succumbing to slumber once more. And for some reason she knew the subtle aura or permeating scent wouldn't be there to save her from being the door's hostage once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay sorry not sorry for the huge delay in updates. Yea this chapter is shorter than most, but I just can't the story in my head on to paper in the way I dream it. You can ask Silverheart117 (aka Silva) my beta reader how many times I've re-written this section, or just how many random documents I have shared because the chapter I had written didn't really fit the timeline I wanted, or something wasn't just explained in beforehand, or it was just super off tangent from where I want the story to go. But don't worry all those documents will show up somewhere...someday...some probably as a side story...**

**ANYWAYS... I wanted to say how surprised I am that some of you are able to find my story, since it's been ages since I've updated. Well anyways READ and review i guess... but mainly review to thank**** Silverheart117 for putting up with me and betaing a chapter x80293840398 because I'm always constantly changing my mind before he even finishes reading. **


End file.
